Syo's Conflict
by Liveforanime
Summary: Syo and Ema's dad suddenly remarries. They both move into the Asahina Family house and discover that they have 13 step-brothers. When his sister seems to be constantly busy with her boyfriend, Syo is left alone to deal with his new brothers and their 'strange' attraction towards him. Soon, Syo grows closer to them and even falls in love with a certain brother. Male oc - Yaoi
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: Syo, Shin and Momo

Another hot and humid day in Tokyo. Traffic was busy as always, and you could feel the vibe of busy life as dozens of people were occupied with their everyday lives. The schools had finished, and it was around 3:20pm. School girls were gossiping about their day, school boys headed to play football in local parks. Business men and women rushed about in their suits and dresses. And in the mists of all this chaotic life, on a quiet street, three best friends walked home from school.

"For the first time in forever~" Momo Harada sang loudly, a 16 yr old girl, wearing her Meiji high school uniform ( same as Ema's) with big brown eyes, long dark pink hair, most of it resting on her right shoulder, with her hair clipped back on the left, showing off her two piercings, she had in her left ear. She swayed her body side to side, arms stretched out, with a blue ice lolly in her left hand.

"I can go the distance, i'll be on my way~" Shin Takano sang loudly back, a 16 yr old guy, wearing his Meiji uniform (same as Futo's). His dark blue eyes match his short dark blue hair. With a hand on his chest and his other reaching forward, holding his blue ice lolly, he was behind Momo.

"To a whole new world~" Syo Kurosawa sang back, a little laughter escaping his lips. Syo was the youngest out of the three. 15 yrs old, soon to be 16 in less than a month. He's also wearing the same school uniform, and because Syo is rather small for his age, the top part of the uniform is a little big on him. His messy, dirty blonde hair, with longish bangs made his big, bright emerald eyes stand out. He watched his friends being their usual fun selves and giggled at the sight. He had known Shin since middle school and they met Momo in high school. The teacher had sat them all next to each other in class, that was a big mistake, for the teacher of course. They both turned around and faced him, still in dancing about. Singing a line from a disney film, was something they liked to do.

"Coz at last i see the light~" Momo sang again, a huge smile had filled her face after she once again had taken a nibble of her blue ice lolly. Syo giggled, happy to have such friends by his side everyday.

"And you'll be in my heart~" it was Shin's turn now, once they had set an order, they sang in that order. Shin had brought his hands to his chest.

"Coz we are one~" Syo sang, as he did a little spin. A huge grin formed on his face.

"So let it goo~" Momo stretched her arms out and lifted them higher.

"Let it goo~" Shin then joined her, they still both faced Syo.

"Can't hold it back anymore~" And so Syo jumped forward copying his friends actions. All smiled and held back their laughter.

"So Let it go!~" Momo sang with full power. She swung her arm rapidly, making her blue ice lolly fly out of her hand and hit the wall. All went silent, Momo's jaw dropped. And Shin and Syo made eye contact, then both with Momo. Laughter burst through the street. The three best friends, all doubled over, crying with laughter.

"It, it was just like the film! Instead of a tiara it was your ice lolly!" Shin said hysterically. This drew Momo's attention, she moved towards him, her eager eyes had spotted Shin's ice lolly.

"Give me yours then!" She tried to grab it, but he held it in the air, Momo still aimed to get it.

"Don't give up Momo!"

"Thanks Syo!" She beamed a smile, whilst Shin pretended to be hurt.

"Syo, how could you, you've broken my heart."

"Sorry Shin, but if I'm not on Momo's side, I'm in trouble." Syo giggled.

"Yeah! See Shin! Wait, awh Syo you should be scared"

Momo did a final jump, and by doing so, knocked the ice lolly out Shins hand. It fell to the ground.

"Awwwww, come oooooon" Shin pouted. Momo stucks her tongue out at him.

"Well thats payback."

"What for?" Shin pouted again. Syo walked to him and to ruffle his hair and had to stretch out his hand for him to reach the top of his head.

"For making me lose my ice lolly."

"Whaa?"

"Dammit Shin" Syo chuckled.

"Yeah, haha, dammit Shin" Momo linked arms with Syo and walked away. Shin quickly followed whining to his two best friends. After about five minutes they ended up at the cross road where they head in different directions to go home.

"Cya tomorrow guys!" Shin shouted and waved as he walked away.

"Later losers!" Momo stuck out her tongue, then smiled whilst doing a peace sign.

"I'll talk to you both later on, bye bye." Syo waved with both hands, before putting his blue headphones on, selecting a song, Demons, from his favourite band, Imagine Dragons , the song made him smile to himself as he continued to head home.

Authors note:

Hiya guys, well this is my first fanfiction ever. So i hope you will read, review, follow and most of all enjoy. I know this isn't much and in chapter 1 i will be introducing the brothers, well most of them. I just wanted to give you a feel of my OC's. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it.

From LiveforAnime :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Move

The gate creaked slightly as Syo pushed it open. He looked up at his home. It wasn't a big house, just an average 3 bedroom. Living room and kitchen downstairs, bedrooms and bathroom upstairs.

_Gotta pack some more now. What was left? I need to contact the moving van, make sure they will be coming on time. But I can do that tomorrow. We still have 2 days left in this house. Hmmm, I need to pack the remaining pots and pans in the kitchen. Leave some cutlery, plates and glasses for food and drink. The bathroom is done, just toothbrushes left. Bedrooms almost done and living room is left. _

Syo was about to open the brown front door when, to his surprise, Ema did. They both were rather stunned.

"Oh Syo, I'm glad you're back before I left." Ema Hinata, Syos sister, a 17 year old girl with brown eyes and hair in a side pony to the left, tied with a pink love heart clip. She was still in her Meiji uniform.

"Where are you heading off to?" Whilst they both rotated around each other. Syo was now in the doorway, Ema on the steps.

"You remember Ren don't you?"

"Hmm, yeah, tall girl, black hair?" He asked.

"Yep thats her. Well exams are drawing closer, so it's another study group tonight at her house. I'll keep in touch, but i'm having tea there, if thats okay?" A smile filled her face, causing Syo to smile back. He could never really say no to his sister, and he didn't mind being on his own. It would give him time to do things his own way.

"No problem Nee-san, study hard okay?" He gave her a thumbs up. And she returned it before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Syo listened to more music, in the mists of packing of his clothes. He only had a large suitcase full. Unlike Ema, who was on her 2nd. He stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and looked around his room.<p>

_Soon i'll be in a completely new house. Did Ema say it was a huge apartment complex? Sunrise Residence? ummmm yeah i think it was, Sunrise Residence. A whole apartment complex for one family. Hmm well, there are already 13 people living there, all brothers. 15 When Nee-san and I move in. Oh. I'm going to have 13 new brothers! 13! 12 of them are older than me! Wait...that makes me the 2nd youngest…No way. How am I going to cope?_

"Im waking up to ash and dust, i wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals…ahhh~" He inhaled deeply and exhaled in time with the song whilst he picked up another shirt and carried on packing the remainders of his clothes. Helping him take his mind off things. It was growing dark outside, he would be going to bed soon. But before that he picked up his phone to text Ema, and when he opened up messages his phone got a text from her.

[Nee-san: Hey Syo, you finished packing your clothes like you said you would? Maybeee you could help your Nee-san with hers xD Anyway as you can tell, it's already dark outside…we got carried away with our studying. So I'm staying here tonight, is that alright? If you need me just let me know. Oh we are going to watch What's your number, a chick flick, you'd love it xD Anyway night (^o^)/ 3 ]

[Syo: Hello Nee-san, I was just about to text you :) Yep I'm all done, I've packed all my clothes now, left some out to wear. Yes yes, I'll help you with your packing, I was waiting for you to ask. Haha, I guessed that you would be spending the night when I saw it was dark outside. Enjoy that chick flick, and um if it's any good, tell me, I might watch it xD Night, well done for studying hard, don't over work yourself though. (^o^)/ 3 ]

[Nee-san: Haha, so in sync xD And arigatou Syo :) It already seems like a really good film, get some good sleep, Night 3 ]

Syo smiled to himself, and wrote another letter before getting himself comfy in bed.

_I feel kind of lonely, I'll just listen to some music until I fall asleep._

He got out his Ipod and clicked Forgotten World - Brand X. Slowly he drifted off as the music calmed his mind.

* * *

><p>It was early morning, 7:45 am. The air had a chill to it, and the sun was still rising up slowly, bit by bit resonating it's warmth to the earth. Syo opened his front door, letting the refreshing air surround him. Shin, was leaning against his gate, he waved at Syo whilst having a piece of toast in his mouth. Syo laughed as he waved back and started to walk with him to school.<p>

"So,I'm guessing you got up late again?" Syo teased.

"What gave it away?" Shin said sarcastically, as he wiped the crumbs of his mouth.

"Hmmmm, I wonder." He replied, sticking his tongue out. Shin poked Syo's forehead.

"Well at least I don't have a bed head." This made Syo blush and start messing with his hair. Shin laughed and ruffled it making it messier, his hands being pushed away by Syo.

"Well Syooo, I didn't have enough sleep to get a bed head," Shin chuckled.

"have you play Sleeping Dogs yet? It's really good."

"Ahhhh, come on Shiiinnn, you know i've been packing all night, don't be so mean to me." He pleaded.

"Ah, that's right...you won't be able to play it yet, after we both waited for ages to come out, and finally got it. But you're unable to…"

Syo tired to cover his mouth, they both laughed. Soon after they arrived at school, it was 8:15am, and school officially started at 8:30. The morning was a bit warmer now, at the main school gate Momo was waving at them. She was always early to school, she was on the track team, and they always did a morning workout.

"Morning you two sleepy heads, you were cutting it close today. Which one woke up late?"

"It was Syo." He pointed at Syo, Momo looked at him shaking her head.

"He-Hey, don't shake your head at me, it was Shin. Up all night gaming again." Momo then changed her gaze to Shin, who did a loud gulp and had a nervous grin on his face.

"Shin Takano." She said in a stern way.

"Yes, most lovely and beautiful Momo." He got on the floor and started to repeatedly bowed.

"How dare you Shin Taka...," Momo and Syo burst out in laughter "I can't keep up with this serious act."

Shin got up and gave them both a nuggie, which Momo did not like.

"Oi! Shin, carry on and I'll hurt you."

"Okay, okay, I've stopped now see?," He put his hands in the air, as if surrendering. "Anyway, we better hurry inside, otherwise we will miss registration again."

* * *

><p>"The teacher loves making us carry supplies, he's so mean." Shin complained, he made his body slump whilst he walked next to Syo in the hallway.<p>

"Well, we were late in the end Shin, I guess it's only fair."

"But, Momo was late too. Doesn't make her come along. Pervy teacher."

"That's true. But he also knows that if he sent all three of us together, we would take ages to come back. He knows we are a trio after all."

"Ah...yeahh~ that's true." They both laughed with each other. Until they saw the last person they would ever want to see. Jirou Wada, age 17, the year above Syo, black eyes, spiky black hair, with red ends and a nose piercing. His Meji uniform was messy as always, and he had a his following copycats. Genki Ikeda, age 17, brown eyes, black spiky hair, red ends. And Rishou Abe, age 17, black eyes, black spiky hair and a nose piercing. All together they looked stupid. But if they see you are unworthy to be in 'their' school, they will make it a living hell.

Shin looked at Syo in worry. He noticed that Syo was looking away and trying to not be noticed by the group of baka bullies.

_Fuck, this is not, what we need right now, out of all places why does Jirou and his damned copycats have to show up! Syo don't show them you're scared just act normal. Uh! Damn, please Syo don't let them get away with it again._

Jirou and his copycats stopped and lent against the wall, chatting away about the usual stupid stuff. Shin and Syo had almost completed walking by without anything happening. But that would be to easy, wouldn't it?

There was a loud thud, followed by a clatter. Jirou's foot was out, causing Syo to fall.

"How rude of you boke-kun. You should look where you are going." Jirou hissed. His copycats smirking.

"You know he didn't d…" Shin was interrupted by Syo's hand on his shoulder. Who after quickly picked everything up and walked away with him.

_Fuck! Syo, it's the same thing again, you never complain, never stand up for yourself! Why?!_

"Oi! Boke-kun, watch where you're going next time will ya? Don't want to hurt yourself even more." And with that Jirou, Genki and Rishou laughed loudly. Syo carried on looking down at the ground. The air had grown tense and eventually Syo and Shin returned to their classroom.

The end of the first lesson had finally arrived. All huddled round Syo's desk

Momo was eager to share more about her favourite manga's newest chapter, Say I love you.

"It was really good, I can't wait for the next chapter! Oh and Syo want us to come over tonight to help you pack?"

"Um, sure. That would be a huge help. Can you come straight after school?"

"As long as you promise food to be there, I'm there." Shin stated with a cheeky grin.

"I can come later on, I have work first, but I'll send you a text when I'm on my way. That okay?"

"Yeah course, Arigatou."

* * *

><p>It was coming up to 8:30pm. The sun was beginning to set and the chilled air was setting. Momo had just got off the phone to Syo and Shin, telling them that she was about to minutes away from his house.<p>

_Wonder if we are going to watch any movies tonight? Knowing his sister she'll let us stay over. Which is always a good time. Brrrr, it gets cold way too quickly at night._

Finally she arrived at his house, the door was unlocked for her like always.

_Bet there is a hot chocolate waiting for me on the table. Ahh, can't wait._

"I'm here, you guy's in the kitchen?"

"Hai!" Shin shouted.

"And there is a hot chocolate with marshmallows waiting for you." Syo added. Momo then skipped to the kitchen happily. She saw Shin and Syo sat at the table, drinking theirs.

"How could you guy's start without me, so mean of you." She pouted at them whilst joining them.

"Come on Momo, don't do that pout and puppy dog eyes." Shin said, taking another sip and slurping it a little to annoy her.

"Urg, you disgust me Shin."

"It's my job to Momo. After this we are gonna pack some more.."

"Oh, I rang the mover's van, it's all good. And my sister's coming home tonight, hopefully she will bring take out and…"

"And we can watch amazing movies?" Momo asked with a grin.

"But of course." He replied.

They headed upstairs to Syo's room. Momo rushed and opened the clothes suitcase, taking out some of his boxers and waving them about. Syo was embarrassed and chased her around his room whilst Shin sat there laughing.

Soon after they heard the front door open, so they rushed down to see Ema and her boyfriend. Hiro Sato, age 18, Short black hair and dark blue eyes. He and Ema have been dating for over 2 years.

"We're home, and we bring food!" Ema shouted, as she waved the take-away bag.

"Yes!" One of the three voices shouted.

"The famous take-away has finally arrived!" Another exclaimed.

"FOOOD~"

The three of them stampeded down the stairs, chasing after the smell of food. Ema had began sorting out the plates, whilst Hiro was taking out the food, letting the smell drift all around the room. Syo, Shin and Momo sat down at the table waiting. 5 tasty burgers, with red salted chips on the side. And for after that a large 14" pepperoni pizza. All their mouths started to water, so much that Shin started to drool.

"Well looks like someone has met the love of their life." Momo teased. Shin realising and wipes it away, trying swifty to get rid of it.

"What can I say, food is my true love," He left his spot to go and grab his plate. "Food was made for me to love, I just know it."

This caused Momo to roll her eyes, whilst her and Syo got their plate and made their way to the living room. It was a tradition that when they got take-away, they would sit on the sofa and start their movie marathon that night. The movies they watched would always have something in common with each other.

"So what's tonight's films gonna be?" Hiro asked, as they all enjoyed their food.

"Well, I don't know about you but I haven't seen Mulan in ages." Ema replied, as she snuggled up to him. Momo peaks up, liking the idea of having a Disney film night. She quickly slowed the chunk of burger in her mouth.

"Disney film night! Hands in the air if you agree," Her smile beamed across the room. "Oh, Syo, Shin, if you don't raise your hand there will be consequences." She whispered to them. A sweat dropped from them both, and they quickly raised their hands in the air, Momo's sweet sinister smile directed at them till they did so.

"Yay, so watching Mulan first? Then what?"

They all stopped to think, another thing about these traditions is that they have to pick only 3 movies. So they have to think carefully on what they would want to watch.

"Ah, how about Aladdin? That is one of my old favourites." Shin suggested. The others nodded in agreement. They stopped to think of the third last film.

"Hmm, how about Frozen?"

"That's a great idea, I love that film!" Momo rushed to the box full of DVD's and picked out the 3 they had said. They had all finished their burger and chips, so it was time for them to move onto the 14" pizza. Grabbing their slices as they sat back and relax as Mulan started.

"You two okay sleeping in Syo's room, we have some sleeping bags, or you can all just squish on Syo's bed like you usually do." Ema asked as they giggled.

"You know us too well Ema-senpai." Shin and Momo said.

They all went back to watching the films. Laughing and even crying and having their favourite hot chocolates. After all the films had ended, Ema and Hiro said their good nights, bringing a comfy, double duvet down as they were sleeping on the sofa, as Ema's room was full of boxes. Syo, Shin and Momo got in his single bed, they always kicked, shoved and laughed whilst fighting for the covers. Until they settled down, huddled up together.

_Thanks you two, I never feel lonely when with you, always being there for me whenever I need you._

And with that they all fell asleep. Syo in between them both.

* * *

><p>By the time Momo woke up, it was about 8am. The sun was already up in the sky, and it's beams were breaking through the curtains. She always loved these mornings, waking up with her two bestest friends. Even if she had only met them in high school, she remembers the day they met as if it had just happened. Her seat was in front of Syo's, who had Shin next to him. They just started talking and everything else fell into place, they became best friends from day one. And she loved that. Loved that from the minute she awoke, she would see their faces, always gave her a smile on her face. She poked Shin to wake him up, then pointed at Syo, who was still fast asleep.<p>

"Gee's he has such a cute sleeping face!" She whispered. Lightly poking his cheek, making him frown. Shin sniggered quietly.

"I know, but don't wake him up just yet, he's sleeping so peacefully." He whispered back, not wanting to make too much noise. Momo nodded and waved him to move closer. She was taking a selfie of the three of them again. She loved doing that, printing them out into an album for when we are all older. They took a few, some with funny faces, others smiles and posing. They checked the time again, it was now 8:30am. And Syo's and Ema's mover's van was to appear in about an hour.

"I think it's time to wake him up now, don't you?" Shin asked her.

"Yep. Oi, Syo," She prodded his face. "Wake up sleepy head, you still have to shower and eat and…"

Syo darted up, Shin and Momo were startled, but soon started to smirk at him. His bed head was as bad as ever. He rushed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, the sound of the shower echoed. By the time Syo had finished everyone was already down stairs.

_It's finally moving day. I'm so nervous...be calm, don't let whatever you feel show, you don't want to worry people more. Everything will be okay...Ah..I need food._

Eggs and bacon with tasty buttered toast on the side, everyone had started without him, but that didn't bother him.

"You took your time." Ema teased.

"It's too early to tease me Nee-chan." He said has he sat down, starting his breakfast.

"It's never too early to tease my little Syo-Chan." As they all finished up their breakfast.

A loud, banging knock filled the rooms, making them all flinch a little. Ema opened the door, as several men all in a blue uniform were waiting to be invited in the fill the truck.

"Thanks for coming, please come in." She moved to the side to let them pass and straight away they were moving the sofa. So much was happening at once, that they all just sat on the wall outside, with their hand luggage, watching the van be filled with many boxes.

"We should head to Sunrise Residence soon, Oto-san told our new brothers that we would be there around 10ish." She said, moving off the wall, followed by Hiro.

"Well, like I said, I'll drive you there, wanna head off now?" He asked and she nodded and waved Syo, Shin and Momo over.

"So, Hiro is just bringing the car around and then we are going to head off with the van. But you all will be seeing each other soon, so I think you will survive."

_It's really happening, I'm moving, ah Tou-san please look after me, I hope that they like us and aren't scary. _

Hiro drove round the corner with his dark blue Toyota. The mover's had packed everything and were ready to set off.

"I'll talk to you both later." Syo waved from the backseat of the car.

"You better!" Momo shouted as she waved with both hands frantically.

"Yeah, I can't handle this hyper kid all on my own," Shin pointed at her and made her jaw drop, "And now I'm in trouble. Sayonara Syo!" He waved and as Hiro drove off, Syo could see Shin run for his life as Momo chased angrily after him.

* * *

><p>After an hour long drive, listening to music and singing along, they had finally arrived to Sunrise Residence. A tall, wide, expensive apartment complex. The height was intimidating to Syo, and the amount of rooms, with beautiful clear glass, all had their own balcony would make anyone think they were in a dream.<p>

_People live here! This place, it's massive. I'm...I'm going to live here?!_

The car pulled up to the main entrance, where two people stood waiting. One was a man and the other a child. As they got out of the car and waved bye to Hiro, the van had left. And the man with the child turned towards them.

"Hello, I'm Masaomi, the eldest of the brothers," he said kindly with a sheepish smile. Masaomi Asahina, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a simple green shirt and brown trousers. "And this is Wataru, the youngest." As he slightly ruffled his hair.

"I'm super~ happy to finally have an Nee-chan and a new Onii-chan! I hope we can play together." Wataru Asahina, had short, light salmon coloured hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow and pink long sleeved jacket with shorts and carried a little rabbit toy in the pocket. He beamed a smile at them, Ema returned it, Syo on the other hand got nervous. He blushed and quickly looked down. He hugged Ema to her surprise, but she liked it. Syo stood there nervously, until Wataru suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the house. With Ema and Masaomi closely behind, Wataru pulled Syo down the stairs into the living room, where most of the brothers were waiting.

Two staircases lead down from the area that oversaw the huge living room, which had a big red sofa, and two coffee tables. The sofa faced a large home cinema TV. And the large windows at the back overlooked the back of the complex which showed a grass island with a magnificent tree. The place itself was overwhelming.

_This...this place is huge!_

Wataru stopped in front of his other brothers, still had a beaming smile. Syo on the other hand was going into overload. Six other brothers stood in front on him. Focused on him. Ema stopped next to him and bowed, he realised he should do the same.

"Hello, I'm Ema Hinata, please look after my Syo-chan and I."

"H-hello, p-please look after us." He was too nervous to talk and felt heat start in his cheeks. This peaked the brothers interest.

"I'm Ukyo, I'm the second oldest. I work as a lawyer and if you need anything just let me know," Ukyo Asahina, blond hair, blue eyes and he wore glasses. Ukyo wore a red shirt and a black waist coat and trousers, along with a gray tie. He was pushing a tray with tea into the room. "and if there are any foods you dislike, just tell me."

"Well we finally meet, I'm Kaname, but you both just call me Onii-chan. If you ever want me to some prayers, come to your Onii-chan anytime," Kaname Asahina, the 3rd son, blond hair and hazel eyes. Kaname wore ceremonial japanese clothing, mainly purple, and had several earrings in his left ear. He walked down the staircase towards them. "In fact, come to your Onii-chan for anything."

_So many, nine new brothers right in front of me. Nee-chan seems to like this though._

"Thank you, please look after us." She repeated, and eyed Syo to do the same.

"Hai, please look after us, Kaname-san." He bowed, and Kaname smirked.

"Like I said, call me Onii-chan~, go on try it." He winked at Syo, waiting.

"Um, O-oni-i-cha…"

"Oi, oi, Kaname, don't tease them." Suddenly arms surrounded them both, pulling them into a tight hug. All Syo could actually see was darkness. And his face started to heat up again, this time more intense.

"Ah, I wasn't teasing. Not on purpose." He replied whilst shrugging his shoulders.

"It's a "Nice to meet you" hug for my new, cute siblings~." Finally he started to retreat from the hug, a stupid grin on his face.

_Thank god it's over...eh? Why did he only let Nee-chan go? How come he still has his arm around me?_

"I'm Tsubaki by the way. You're our new siblings right? Ema-chan and Syo-chan~," Tsubaki Asahina, the 5th son, messy white hair that cover the right side of his face, he has violet eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye, a pair of earrings and had two necklaces. He wore a pink diamond cardigan, with a black blazer with black trousers. "Ah Syo-chan~, does this make you now the second youngest? Kawaii~." He laughed, moving Syo closer, which made him feel very uncomfortable, and before pushing him away, a fist whacked Tsubaki over the head, making him let go of Syo.

"I'm Azusa," Azusa Asahina, the 6th son, black hair and violet eyes, just like Tsubaki. Except he wore glasses and had a beauty mark under his right eye. He wore a blue diamond checkered shirt, a light gray necktie and a black jacket and trousers. He moved next to Tsubaki. "Sorry about him, he's always like that."

"Azusa~. That was mean. Ah do we look similar?" Tsubaki asked, arm now over Azusa.

"We're identical twins." Azusa smiled at Syo, who had to break eye contact as he was still on overload on everything that is happening. Three other brothers introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san, please take care of us." Ema again bowed. Meaning Syo had to as well.

"Nice to meet you too, please take care of us." Azusa replied.

Ukyo walks forward and gestures towards three more brothers.

"This is Yusuke, he's the 11th son, I think he's in your class Ema-san," Yusuke Asahina, he and Ema were good friends. He had messy, short red hair, with two braids, and dark red eyes. He was wearing his Meiji school uniform, but as he was the year above it was different from Syo's, mainly black and looked more formal.

"This is Subaru, he's the 9th son, he is aiming for a career in basketball, he's a brilliant player," Subaru Asahina. Short black hair and black eyes, and wore a teal sleeveless shirt with a hoodie and track pants.

"And the last brother you will meet today is Iori. He's the 10th son and love's his flowers, he maintains the flower garden at the back." Ukyo finished. Iori Asahina, he had grayish blue hair that reached his hazel eyes. And wore his Bright Centrair Private Academy uniform, which was a mixture of white and dark blue colours.

"I know this will be a lot to take in, but we are glad to have you in our family. There are still four brothers that you need to meet. But for now, lets have some tea." Masaomi said, who had Wataru by his side, to Ema and Syo.

"Thank you once again, I glad we can become a family, please look after us." Ema replied.

"Hai, thank you for ev-everything, please look after us." Syo said nervously, the heat rushing to his face.

"Hai~, and we will too." Tsubaki said happily as he wrapped his arms around Syo again.

_Okay, okay, I made it through most of the introductions, a cup of tea and then I can be at peace. But when will Tsubaki-nii let me go?! Tou-san, I hope you know I'm okay._

Hi there, so this is my first official chapter, and I know that it was quite slow, and that most of the brothers were only introduced at the end, I just wanted you to get to know Syo more as in the Prologue you didn't. I also wanted you to see Syo's life style and what he thought etc. Anyway thank you for reading, it means a lot! And I hope to see you in the next chapter, please review+follow, possibly favourite.

Thanks again from LiveforAnime.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sunrise Residence

They all sat on the large, red sofa. Syo was between Kaname and Tsubaki, looking down, avoiding all eye contact. The brothers had finished telling Ema and Syo what they did for a living.

"_**His **_concert should be on by now." Kaname reached over to one of the black coffee tables, picking up the remote for the huge tv. The sudden movement caused Syo to flinch. Tsubaki noticed this and smirked whilst he ruffled Syo's hair, Syo flinched again, this time aiming his attention to Tsubaki who was receiving a glare from him. Syo tried to move his hand off, but Tsubaki just ruffled it more with his contagious laugh echoing to everyones ears.

"Stop teasing him, Onii-chan." Wataru commented with his trying to be serious look, and failing as a smile formed on the corner of his lips.

"I'm not teasing, you're just jealous I'm sat next to him." Tsubaki teased. Wataru pouted his lips and turned towards the TV that Kaname had just turned on, flicking up the volume, as a boy around Syo's age started to sing.

"It's Fu-tan!" Wataru cheered.

"Who's Fu-tan?" Ema asked.

"Futo is our brother, about Syo's age, you'll meet him soon." Masaomi smiled as Ema nodded. They sat all sat there for a while, watching his concert. Syo still trying to make sure he doesn't make eye contact with Kaname or Tsubaki.

"His stage name is Asakura Fuuto, he's on tour, right?" Yusuke asked Ukyo who nodded as Syo couldn't help but stare at the screen.

_Futo… I wonder what he's like in person… _

"He's in Hokkaido right now, then he plans to stay home for a while," Ukyo answered. "Ema-chan, Syo-chan, after tea someone will take you to your rooms so you can rest. You've both had a busy day and I'm sure you're tired."

"Arigatou Ukyo-san." Ema replied with a smile, whilst Syo just nodded quietly.

_Phew, soon I can go to my room and start unpacking, and finally breath! I feel so nervous sat between Kaname-nii and Tsubaki-nii. _

"I'll show Ema to her room now, it's near mine anyway." Yusuke stood up, waiting for Ema to follow, which she did, leaving Syo with all the brothers until someone decided to take him to his. He felt his heart beat faster, he looked up and around, most of the brothers were watching TV, until he met eyes with Kaname, who winked at him, he was taken aback and looked down again. Tsubaki motioned his hand to Azusa indicating for them to take Syo to his room. Which he happily agreed to.

"Syo, how about me and Azusa take you to your room, ne?" Tsubaki stood up with his hand held out and a grin on his face. Azusa walked next to him, and placed his hand out as well.

_I guess I have to take their hands, if I don't it might offended them. They haven't hurt me in anyway, I'm just too nervous around people, okay, okay, just take their hands and smile, but don't force it, that also might offend them. Okay, just breath._

Syo took both their hands, returning the smile as they pulled him up and started to walk. Syo thought his hands were free so he tried to turn and thank the brothers, but they weren't. Tsubaki and Azusa hadn't let go, they enjoyed holding his small hands.

"Go easy on him both of you." Kaname commented as the three of them walked up the stairs. Tsubaki and Azusa, both with their spare hand did a thumbs up.

_Are they planning on holding my hand all the way to my room?! Why, why are they even holding my hand? I thought they were just gonna pull me up a little. Oh, I just want to hide. _

"So Syo-chan~, want any help with unpacking?" Tsubaki's face came closer as he tugged on Syo's arm. Syo focused his eye's elsewhere, he felt Tsubaki's breath on his cheek. Azusa then tugged him back into the middle, and made eye contact with Tsubaki, giving him a slight glare. Who responded by shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

"No, really, I can do it myself," Syo was looking down, he wanted his hands to be free, "But, arigatou, Tsubaki...nii." He looked up into Tsubaki's eyes and then quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks turn red. Tsubaki let's go of Syo's hand for a moment.

_Ah, my hand, it's fre…Ahh, nevermind._

Arm's wrapped around him, once again he was stuck in Tsubaki's hug, still holding onto Azusa's hand.

"Syo-chan~, call me Tsubaki-nii again, ne? Go on, one more time, ne?" He pleaded, this made Azusa a bit jealous. He pulled Syo free and flicked Tsubaki's nose.

"Call me Azusa-nii too, I want to hear it." He tugged on Syo's hand.

"Um, I," Syo looked down again.

_What do I do?! Even Azusa-nii wants me to! They've kinda got my cornered here…_

"Um, Ts-Tsubaki-nii...Az-Azusa-nii," He said looking everywhere but their eyes. The twins looked at each other and smirked. Tsubaki hugged Syo again, but this time he wasn't alone as Azusa felt the need to hug Syo too. "Um, ah, are you both okay?"

"Ahhh, Syo-chan~ you're so cute! ne, Azusa?"

"Hai, very cute." He nodded in agreement.

"Ah, ple-please stop teasing me." Syo tried to demand, but only had the opposite effect by making both the twins laugh.

"Okay, okay Syo-chan~, anything you say." Tsubaki teased again. Both the twins had reverted back to just holding Syo's hands, confusing him yet again, but he was more focused on getting to his room.

"Well, this is your room, sure you don't want help packing?" Azusa asked kindly.

"It's okay, really. Arigatou." Syo smiled.

"Okay, well someone will be here to pick you up when dinner's ready, get some rest, ne?" Tsubaki ruffled his hair again, and Syo wasn't minding it as he nodded to them and watched them walk away. His heart felt a stab of pain. He clutched, tightly onto his chest.

_I...I need to say something…_

"Tsubaki-nii! Azusa-nii!" Syo shouted, causing both twins to turn rapidly.

"Are you okay, Syo-chan?" Azusa said, as he walked closer to him with Tsubaki. Syo quickly bowed low and the twins stopped in their tracks.

"Arigatou! Azusa-nii! Tsubaki-nii!" He shouted again before turning a deeper shade of red and rushing into his room, leaving the both of them dumbfounded as they headed back to the living room.

"That, was unexpected and too cute, ne, Azusa?" They smiled to themselves.

"It sure was, Tsubaki. Cute, very cute." He replied softly.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I made it through. Not too bad I guess. They are nice people, caring." Syo said to himself, trying to calm his heart as he slid down the door.<p>

_I'm...so tired. I'll write the letter later._

He stood up slowly and face flopped onto his bed, resting his eye's for a while, he needed it. An hour had passed by, Syo woke in the same position he landed in.

_Ah...need to write the letter._

He rummaged through the box labeled 'personal' and found a brown box that he used for these letters. He placed it on the desk in his room, which was against the wall, near the balcony window, opposite his bed.

_Pen...check...paper….check. Okay let's start. _

Soon after his phone buzzed, it was from Ema.

[Nee-san: Syo, Yusuke told me dinner will be ready soon, just thought i'd let you know. See you soon (^o^)/ ]

[Syo-chan: Thanks Nee-san, I'll keep that in mind. Sayonara (^o^)/ ]

_Okay finished the letter, just read over it now. Have I mentioned everything I planned?_

'_Moving house, and being added to a huge, new family is scary and overwhelming… _

_All the brothers seem kind, caring and like a real family… which I envy… _

_You know me, I'm really bad with new people, I get so nervous, but the brothers seem understanding… _

_I haven't finished packing yet, this letter box was the first thing I unpacked… _

_School hasn't changed, Shin and Momo are still amazing and Nee-san and Hiro seem to be going steady…'_

_Yep! This seems good. Now just the finishing touch._

'_I miss you, everyday. Love you, always in my heart… From Syo.'_

As he sealed the letter away, someone knocked at the door.

"Syo-chan? You awake? It's me, Masaomi, can I come in?"

"Hai!" He said, as he placed the letter in the box before Masaomi walked in with his kind smile.

"Dinner's ready, want to go down?" He walked further into the room, and ruffled his hair gently.

_Has this family got a thing about ruffling hair? Not… that I really mind but still… _

"Hai, I'm ready." He smiled nervously as they began their journey to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Ah~, my cute Syo-chan~, me and Azusa would have come to collect you but Masaomi beat us to it!" Tsubaki whined as he aimed to hug Syo again, he managed to just avoid it, but not for long before Tsubaki tried again and succeeded. "Don't run away from me Syo-chan~ it hurts me."<p>

"Ah, Tsubaki-nii, please…" Syo struggled trying to get out of his hold who had a daft grin on his face. Azusa whacked Tsubaki on the head, forcing him to let Syo go yet again.

"Oww, again Azusa, so mean, I was only giving our little brother a hug."

"No, you were bothering him again." He shook his head and waved his head to them as he walked to the table.

"I'd never bother Syo-chan... anyway dinner's ready Syo-chan, sit with me and Azusa, ne?" He pulled him along to the table where everyone was sat, placing him next in the middle of them. Everyone was silent, all waiting for Ukyo to bring the tray of meals.

"I'm… I'm going to go and help Ukyo-nii with the food!" He blurted out nervously, turning red, as he stood and dashed off to the kitchen section. Ukyo gladly accepted as they giggled plating the food. The brothers watched them in a daze, liking the atmosphere Syo had created.

"Today's dish is grilled steak, white rice and peas on the side." Ukyo proudly said as he and Syo passed the plates to everyone before settling down themselves.

"Onii-chan, Nee-san, is the food okay?" Wataru cheerfully asked.

"Hai, it's very good." Ema noted with a smile.

"Hai, this is one of my favourite meals. Arigatou gozaimasu." Syo said excitedly.

"Ahhh, Syo-chan~." Tsubaki ruffled his hair again, and laughter filled the table. The talking carried on, hearing about the brothers day, they teased each other, the atmosphere made wasn't like the one Syo and Ema had, even when they were with Momo, Shin and Hiro. It was different, but a good different.

_Feels like a real family meal. It's nice… _

Masaomi and Ukyo cleared up the plates, Ukyo was getting ready to start the washing before Syo quietly intervened.

"Um, Ukyo-nii, please let me wash the dishes!" He bowed nervously, which stunned Ukyo and the others. Syo heard laughter and looked up to see he was the cause of it.

"Ah...um," Syo's face heated up with a nervous smile. Masaomi appeared behind him, a resting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is what families do, so go and rest with the others, you were a huge help earlier." Ukyo's voice had a calm, kind tone, soft on the ears. Syo moved closer to Ukyo, his puppy dog eyes melting their heart.

"But, I want to help...That's also what families do, isn't it?"

"Ah, I guess you're right, you really want to help that badly?" Syo nodded slightly, and rushed forward as Ukyo moved for him.

"I'll do the drying then, and show you around the kitchen… arigatou Syo." He chuckled as he started to dry the plates, chatting with Syo and Masaomi in the process.

"Syo, I think you'll get along with Futo." Ukyo said, drying another sparkling dish.

"Ah, he seems like a very busy and lively person."

"He doesn't really have any friends his age, so I think you being here will be good for him." Ukyo said softly.

"I-I hope so." He blushed, and Ukyo smiled to himself.

_I wonder if we can be friends… He seems too popular to hang out with me though…_

* * *

><p>Most of brothers, apart from Yusuke, Wataru and Ema, had gone to the living room, watching TV. About 40 minutes had passed and Syo had finally finished the washing up with the help of Ukyo.<p>

_Seeing as Nee-san has already gone to bed, I can too, right? Yeah, Plus it's my first night, so it's natural for me to go early. I'll leave now… _

Kaname entered the kitchen, getting a cold, ice drink, as Ukyo began to leave and Syo was putting away the last plate. Syo quietly tried to move towards the exit of the kitchen, Kaname noticed this in the corner of his eye, smirking to himself. He swiftly moved out the kitchen, quickly grabbing Syo's wrist in the process.

"Ah! Kaname-nii?!" Syo jolted in surprise as he was pulled by Kaname. Trying to get out of his blond, flirtatious, brothers hold, only made Kaname tighten his grip.

"Come on, Otouto~, join your onii-chans for a while." Kaname said in a cheeky tone.

"Ah, but I…" Syo couldn't seem to think, his mind couldn't process why they still wanted him around. He just wanted to go to his room. They had entered the living room, with Ukyo close behind, and sat down on the large sofa.

"Ah Syo-chan~, you're next to me again, aren't we lucky?" Tsubaki said while ruffling his hair again. All the brothers attention had now focused on Syo, which made him very uncomfortable.

"Do you remember everyone's names then, Syo-chan~." Tsubaki teased, making everyone curious to know if he did or not.

_I'm… I'm gonna have to say their names aren't I? I can see they all want me to. _

"Ah… okay," He started to get flustered, he lightly pointed towards the brothers as he said their names from left to right. "Ukyo-nii, M-Masaomi-nii, Subaru-nii, Kaname-nii, Tsubaki-nii, Azusa-nii and I-Iori-nii." He felt his hair being ruffled by two hands.

"Syo-chan~, you're way too cute! You remembered all our names!" Tsubaki cheered. Syo diverted his gaze away from the playful twin, feeling embarrassed. Kaname's arm was resting behind Syo, as he smirked at Tsubaki, who began to scowl.

_Baka Kaname, touching Syo-chan so easily and having the nerve to shove it in my face! Tch!_

"So Syo, you're in the same school as Ema-san, right?" Tsubaki asked, hoping that it would ease his mind a little. His eye's met Syo's and he couldn't help but smile, as his big, emerald eyes would make anyone love him. Syo had nodded in reply to his question.

"She's the year above me, in the same class as Yusuke-nii." He added as he diverted his gaze again.

"What do you you want to do when you're older?" Masaomi leaned in interested.

"I play a little bit of piano so maybe a musician I guess." He said with a nervous smile.

"A musician? That's great, we would have three idols in our family." Ukyo added with his charming smile.

"Three?" Syo asked curiously.

"Ah, right, well there's Futo of course and Iori over here… work's as a part time model. Don't you?" Ukyo smiled towards Iori, who nodded in agreement.

"That's amazing." Syo smiled, causing Iori to blush a little.

"So seeing as you have a large passion for music, what's your favourite type?" Azusa gently asked, as Syo had to think about his answer.

"I like all music really… my favourite band is Imagine Dragons… but Immediate music, you could call it Orchestral I guess, is also really good, like Two Steps From Hell. Their music is beautiful…" He stopped as he realized he was getting carried away with it, blushing as he looked up to see all the brothers interested in what he was saying, which he wasn't used to.

"I've heard Imagine Dragons, their music is good. But Two Steps From Hell? They sound interesting, mind showing me sometime?" Azusa asked.

"And us… don't hog him Azusa!" Tsubaki playfully teased again.

"I'd love to!" Syo exclaimed excitedly and laughter filled the room.

"So your 15, ne? When's your birthday?" Tsubaki moved closer to Syo, which made Kaname eye him suspiciously.

"Hai, and 1st of August."

"Ah, 16 this year then? Futo's 16 now, almost a month older than you." Ukyo said commented.

"I think that you would be really good for Futo, as you know he doesn't have friends his age." Masaomi said encouragingly.

_Futo's-nii older than me too? I really am the second youngest… and how would I be good for Futo-nii? I'm just me… I hope we can get along though… _

Syo blushed at his own thoughts, and for a couple of minutes the room fell silent with only the TV noise in the background.

"You're really small, aren't you? How tall are you?" Kaname teased as he moved his arm that was resting behind Syo, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him in tightly. This startled Syo and gained a few glares off Tsubaki and the others, but this didn't stop Kaname, who squeezed tighter and ruffled his hair.

"He-hey! I'm not _that_ small! … At least I don't think I am." Syo said defensively, as he wiggled free from his hold. Only to be captured by Tsubaki instead.

_Ah… again… I'm never left alone with these guys around… I don't mind but why all the hugging?_

"So how tall are you?" Tsubaki pushed for an answer.

"5'3…" Syo said quietly.

"5'3? Ah our Syo-chan's so small! Wataru's gonna catch up to you soon."Kaname teased, as he pulled Syo from Tsubaki.

"Ne! Kaname, quit hogging him." Tsubaki said as he did the same back.

"Kaname-nii? Tsubaki-nii?" Syo said, utterly confused and now back in Tsubaki's hold.

"Leave him be you two." Azusa hit his twin in the head, "Just ignore these two baka's." They laughed when Syo nodded in agreement.

The laughter soon died down, along with the buzzing energy. The brothers and Syo watched the peaceful documentary on the large TV. Syo could feel his eye's were getting heavier, the sounds of the TV and his new brothers voices melding into distant noise. Tempting him to drift into a comfortable sleep.

_Ah, I can feel myself drifting off, but don't have the energy to move or say anything… maybe if I close my eye's… for a couple of minutes… _

Syo's head drifted to the side and slowly fell onto Tsubaki's lap, completely out of it. The brothers weren't sure what to do, nothing like this had ever happened before. Tsubaki started to giggle slightly, trying not to move to much, as he didn't want to wake Syo up.

"Well," Tsubaki whispered. "look's like our cute Syo-chan picked me over Kaname." He stuck his tongue out at Kaname, who wasn't impressed.

"Two can play at this game, Tsubaki," Kaname said as he picked up Syo's legs and placed them on him, "See."

"Kaname, Tsubaki, you don't want to wake him." Subaru whispered.

"Poor Syo, we did keep him down here for a while," Masaomi said as he carried a blanket over from the cabinet next to the tv, and placed it over Syo. "He's had a busy day."

"Kaname should have just let him leave." Ukyo commented passively. Then diverted his gaze to Tsubaki who was taking photos of Syo. He handed his phone to Azusa as him and Kaname posed for another photo, quietly giggling away.

"If I let him be, then we wouldn't see this side of him or get to know him. You should be thanking me, Ukyo." Kaname had a cheeky smile on his face, it said it all, he knew that everyone was glad that he had brought Syo to sit with them. But Ukyo couldn't help but feel some sympathy for Syo, after all he must have been shattered.

_He really must have been tired to collapse on Tsubaki. If I remember correctly Masaomi said that he sorted out the move of the house and did most of the packing. Then he comes here and seems like a shy person. Introduced to so many new people, new environment and still offering help with dinner… not to mention being questioned by us. Ahh but how can you move something looking so peaceful… _

"Haven't you taken enough photos?" Iori asked, concerned for their new little brother. Tsubaki sighed and put his phone away, indicating that yes he's done, but he had wanted to carry on.

"He's just too cute, how could I not take photos," he said stroking his hair, "his hair is really soft too."

"Is is really that soft?" Azusa said as he reached over Tsubaki to Syo's head, touching the dirty blonde's hair, letting it intertwine with his fingers. "Ah you're right, very soft."

* * *

><p>After some time passed everyone was ready for bed, only they couldn't leave Syo on his own.<p>

"Someone needs to take Syo." Subaru said as he stood up and stretched.

"Me and Azusa will take him, ne Azusa?" Tsubaki turned excitedly, and Azusa nodded in agreement. Tsubaki smiled and picked Syo up in his arms. "He's really light and small." He laughed as Azusa stood beside him.

"I can take him, happily." Kaname interrupted, but before anyone could speak Masaomi stepped forward.

"I'm the eldest," he walked closer and collected Syo from Tsubaki, who reluctantly handed him over, "I'll sort it out, you all go to bed."

"I'm one of the strongest here," Kaname heard some giggles but ignored them as he moved toward Masaomi and took Syo from him, "So i'll take him."

"If you carry on playing pass the parcel with our little brother he's gonna wake up," Ukyo said standing up and joining the group. "Okay so…"

_Ah… someones carrying me… I can feel it, but I don't know who it is… oh well, just sleep…_

* * *

><p>After a long Saturday, Sunday morning had finally come. Syo brought up the covers right up to his face, before snuggling into them. Beds in the morning were always so inviting.<p>

_So comfy… I slept like a log… ahh change position… _

As he shuffled around and opened his eyes ever so slightly, he noticed something. This wasn't his room. He moved a little more. An arm was on his waist.

_Wait… I'm not the only one in this bed… _

He turned slowly to see which brother it was, trying not to wake them up.

_M-Masaomi… _

He tries to move quietly, and slowly out of the bed. Masaomi tightened his hold, pulling Syo into his body more, causing his heart to beat faster. He tried to think why he was in Masaomi's bed, the last thing remembered was closing his eyes, whilst being between Kaname and Tsubaki.

_I must have fallen asleep, they must have not wanted to enter my room… they really are kind hearted… _

A slight smile made it's way onto Syo's face. The warmth of another was always comforting, made him feel protected, loved, connected. As it would with anyone. The sunrays had begun to break through the curtains, natural light slowly filled the room, leaving it's mark on the floor and desk. He looked at Masaomi's sleeping face, he was peaceful, you could tell that he was a kind person, so much so that it warmed Syo's heart. Again he tried to move out of his gentle but firm hold. And again, he failed.

_I have to get out of this, otherwise if he wakes up, i'll die from embarrassment! _

Syo tried once again. Slowly and gently moving away from peaceful Masaomi, slipped away from his arms, out of his hold, then quietly rolled off the bed. He let out a quiet sigh, as he looked around the room for something to write on.

_I don't want to just disappear. I should tell him thank you… or something along those lines… hmmmm, what to write on… ah! Post-it notes! and pen? Where's a pen? Ah! Pen… right next to the post-it notes… should have seen that one coming, baka Syo._

After Syo had finished with the note, he quietly rushed out of Masaomi's room hoping to be able to find his own, which eventually he did, before making his way bathroom, which again took about 5 minutes to find.

_Ah finally found it! Time for a good shower!_

As Syo opened the door, thinking that because it was still early in the morning everyone would still be asleep, until he saw Subaru in nothing but a waist towel.

"Ah! Sorry!" He waited in the hallway for Subaru to come out. After another 5 minutes Subaru finally emerged from the bathroom, now in his basketball shorts and the towel around his shoulders.

"You can use it now," Subaru said with a smile, "you know how to work it?" he pinched his cheek, laughing at Syo's reaction, which was being confused.

"Hai, arigatou, Subaru-nii." He bowed, blushing as his cheeks got pinched and he just wanted to go and shower. Subaru smiles whilst walking away, he waved a hand in the air before Syo rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Finally waking up, Masaomi stretched. Thinking Syo was still with him, only to find out that he was gone. He sat on his bed, feeling a little disappointed at himself for not waking up with Syo. He glanced around the room, opening the curtains to a beautiful, sunny day. A sunbeam burst through onto his desk, drawing his attention to the post-it note. A smile appeared on his lips as he read it.<p>

"_Thank you for your kindness Masaomi, sorry to cause you trouble. i didn't want to wake you so please rest well. From Syo. P.s. sorry for using your stuff to write this message."_

He chuckled slightly before leaving his room. As he walked through the hall, heading to the kitchen to prepare everyones coffee and tea, he heard laughter coming from the living room. He looked down from the balcony to see Ema and Syo sat together on the sofa.

"Disney night was one of the best movie theme nights we've done!" Ema said as she laughed and Syo nodded in agreement.

"We all really… 'let it go'." Syo said with a cheeky smile and wink. Laughter once again filled the room.

"What a bad pun! Ah we have to tell the others that!" Ema wiped a tear from her eye before they are greeted by Masaomi.

"Do you both want a coffee?" He asked, which they both nodded.

"Oi, oi, we want coffee too, Masaomi!" Tsubaki said, catching everyone's attention as he and Azusa walked down the stairs. Masaomi rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to get started with them.

"Syo-chan~ was so cute last night! Fell asleep right on my lap, ne Azusa?" He asked eagerly as they both stood in front of Syo and Ema. Syo's face beaming red from embarrassment when Tsubaki started showing him the photos.

_I fell asleep on his lap! And Kaname pulled my legs up on him! … even Azusa joined in… how many selfies did they take with me!? This is so embarrassing!_

"You look so cute Syo." Ema said, looking away whilst she laughed under her breath.

"Doesn't he! This one really is my favourite!" Tsubaki excitedly showed another photo, Syo was yet again asleep on the photo, but unlike the others Tsubaki was kissing his cheek. He didn't know how to react. This was beyond embarrassing for him, his hand placed over where Tsubaki had kissed him, his face heated up, his mind went into overload.

"Ah! Syo-chan~!" Tsubaki opened his arms, aiming for another hug. A loud thump echoed, Tsubaki on the floor once again thanks to Azusa whacking him. They giggled again, and Syo sighed quietly, he managed to avoid the hug thanks to Azusa. As Tsubaki began to talk about his audition for another voice acting job, Masaomi had finished making the bru's. He smiled to himself, remembering Syo's sleeping face and how cute he was when they slept together, how small he is and how he fitted perfectly with him. He snapped out of his thoughts before re joining the group with their drinks.

"Futo's coming home tomorrow, thats another brother you can cross off the list." He said putting the tray on the coffee table.

"Urg. Thats going to be fun." Tsubaki sat back with his coffee, it didn't take a psychologist to know that Tsubaki and Futo weren't on the best of terms. But part of Syo was really looking forward to meeting Futo. Which made him confused, he didn't even know him, just that he was famous, which made him nervous.

_They all want me to get along with him, but what if he doesn't like me? Ah, why am I even getting so worried about this? Breath… it'll be fine, I'm sure he's a nice guy… this family, I feel that it never has a dull moment. So tomorrow huh? Seems like it's gonna be a long day… _

Authors note:

So everyone this is the 2nd chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I hope you're enjoying it too! Futo's in the next chapter so thats something to look forward too! Anyway thank you for reading! please Review, follow and favourite! Hope to see you soon! :D From LiveforAnime


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wash Away The Bruises.

It was the start of a new week. The sunrise set the sky alight, bursting with reds, oranges, pinks and hints of blue. Despite the warm and vibrant colours, the air had a frosty pinch, enabling peoples breath to be seen as white mist. Syo, Ema and Yuusuke all wore their mufflers, with their hands in their pockets as they walked towards the school gate.

"Morning Syoooo~." Momo shouted excitedly as she ran up to him with arms wide open, Shin followed close behind as he was doing a brisk walk, a scarf covering up to his nose and hands tucked into his coat. As Momo pounced on Syo, her muffler became undone and flew backwards to Shin. He caught it in one hand, feeling quite impressed with himself. Syo on the other hand had to keep his balance to not fall over, whilst making sure Momo herself wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

><p>"Right, well done Kumonara. Right next question." Mr. Sudo turned back to the blackboard, writing yet another question with the white chalk piece. Whilst all this boring talk was happening at the back of the class was Shin and Syo. Shin was asleep and Syo gazing out the window, daydreaming away.<p>

_Masaomi said that I would be meeting Futo today. That will be 10 brothers I've met all together… so only 3 more right? Will Futo like me? I don't want a new brother to dislike me, that would make life more awkward… he's an Idol too, he'll be different from what the TV presents him as… Everyone thinks i'll be good for him, but I don't think thats true… ah Momo sure is fast._

Momo wasn't in maths with them, she had her extra track lesson which she loved to gloat about it. After her run she took another small break, in which she waved frantically at Syo. Who like always would wave back, which lead to him getting scolded by the teacher. She couldn't help but laugh to herself, knowing that Shin would also be scolded for sleeping in class again, she never had a dull moment with them.

_Well enough of getting those two in trouble haha, back to running I go. _

A strong breeze passed by, it made the leaves dance together, creating natural music to the ears. For Momo the wind was almost like a friend. Testing her limits if it pushes against her, or giving her a helping hand if it was behind. Either way, it made her feel alive as it touched her skin, and with her hair dancing, it made her feel as if she was flying.

Shin passed Syo a small white note, 'Hey, can I come and see the house tonight?'. Syo smiled to him, passing the note back secretly. 'Sure, you can help me finish unpacking XD.' A loud bang filled the room, the epicentre being a very angry teacher.

"Takano! Hinata!" Mr. Sudo huffed, "First you're sleeping and daydreaming, then you're passing little notes… this is your final warning." Feeling proud that he was able to scold them, he confidently turned back to the board. Not noticing Syo and Shin sniggering to each other, trying not to make eye contact before they set themselves off again.

* * *

><p>Lunch time finally arrived. It always had a buzzing feel to it, probably because everyone loved food. Most people had their packed lunches, aka Bentos. Syo normally had one, but this morning he didn't have enough time, so he was stuck with some cheap, school bread. He didn't mind too much.<p>

_Okay so today's meeting place is… ahh was it the roof? That's Wednesdays place. Umm… the gym? No that's Tuesdays… Ah! Mondays was under the stairs, before the library!... We really do have strange eating spots huh? Haha. _

He walked quickly, wanting to find Shin and Momo, it felt wrong to be walking around without them, they were inseparable.

_Okay, now turn left and almost the-... _

Thud! Syo fell to the floor looking up to see who it was. Jirou. Of course it was him, once again Syo didn't react. That was his way of getting through it. By reacting, he was only fueling the fire, which never helped. He stood up, trying to walk it off, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Jirou had to make a point to his copycats. Thankfully it was never a serious one.

"Where do you think you're goin? Huh Boke-kun?" Jirou hissed as he grabbed Syo's collar, pinning him against the wall. Inching his face close enough to feel Syo's breath on his chin.

_Don't show a reaction._

"Ah, I think you scared him!" Genki said with an exaggerated laugh.

"Weaklings should be taught a lesson!" Rishou let a nasty grin form.

_I'm not scared. Why should I be? You're just picking on me for no reason. I'm just… Pain!_

Jirou had punched him. Hard. In the stomach. He couldn't breath for a moment. Jirou let him fall to the foor. His head hit the wall, but it didn't hurt as much as his stomach.

"Next time I see you, I won't let you off so easily!" Jirou snarled and walked off, with his two suckup copycats. Leaving Syo alone in the hallway.

_Shit… that's gonna bruise. Ah… it hurts to stand. Come on Syo, Momo and Shin are waiting._

Forcibly he stood, trying to not let the pain affect him as he held onto his stomach. He found his friends and walked towards them, seeing their faces stuffed with food, he temporarily forgot about the pain. They knew something was up with him.

"Syo, what happened?" Shin asked worryingly. Syo looked down and sighed before telling them about Jirou. They worried faces turned to anger.

"So… he's going to try and hurt you even more the next time he see's you!?" Momo raised her voice, Syo just nodded as she huffed, folding her arms.

"We will be with you at all times… we won't let him hurt you!" Shin stated, he took another sip of his drink, glancing at Syo who smiled and began eating. Five minutes passed and the silence was broken by laughter, which prevailed till the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>The bell had gone, and the classes had dispersed. Some going to their club activities, others going straight home. Momo was back to doing track like she did every Monday and Thursday. Shin and Syo on the other hand walked out the school gates along with Ema and Yuusuke. Their mufflers packed away in their bags, as the day had warmed up to a good temperature.<p>

Shin leaned into Syo quietly, trying not to catch the attention of Ema and Yuusuke. Syo gave him a concerned look.

"You should tell Ema-senpai about Jirou." He whispered into his ear. Syo instantly shook his head.

"No. Sorry Shin, but I won't." Syo whispered back, and Shin just sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, Syo, Shin. Me and Yuusuke are gonna go straight to my room to revise for tests, that's okay right?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, me and Shin were just gonna unpack the rest of my things and chill." He smiled back.

"Don't worry! I'll look after our little Syo here." Shin grinned as he gave Syo a nuggie, who tried to get out of it. Yuusuke and Ema just laughed.

* * *

><p>They finally arrive at Sunrise Residence. Shin was gawking at how intimidating the building itself was. Even Syo hadn't gotten used to it. As they walked in, Shin still couldn't comprehend the luxury they now lived in. They all stood on the balcony over looking the living room. Shin did a long whistle at the sight.<p>

"Well, this is definitely an upgrade for where you used to live, isn't it?" Shin joked, they all blushed, a little embarrassed by the comment. The house was surprising empty, there would be some brothers in of course, with 13 brothers it would be strange for there not to be. Ema and Yuusuke left after saying goodbye, heading off to Ema's room.

"So… do I get a tour of the house, I mean mansion?" Shin teased, receiving a light punch from his small, best friend.

"Later," Syo said, he grabbed Shin's arm, pulling him in the direction of his room, which he allowed. "Now, it's time to help unpack the rest. Trust me, it isn't a lot."

After getting a little lost, they eventually found Syo's room.

"You've lived here for how long?, and you still don't know where you going." Shin poked his cheek and got a flat stare in return. "And who's the room next to you?" Syo blushed deeply.

"That's Futo-nii's room. I haven't met him yet though." He still didn't make eye contact.

_In fact… I'm meeting __**him**_ _today! I really hope we get along, all the brothers seemed to think i'll be good for him… no pressure or anything._

He sighed, which caught Shin's attention.

"Is that the brother you're meeting today?" Shin asked with a cautious tone. Syo nodded as he opened his bedroom door, allowing Shin to enter before himself. There was only two small boxes left, both full of photographs, books and games. Taking a quick glance around the Syo's bedroom, with light wooden floor, everything was pretty much tidy. On the right side of his room he had light blue bed sheets and a bedside table with a small cream coloured lamp. What would be classed as windows was actually a double glass door, that lead to a little balcony, the long, blue with white stripe curtains just hovered over the floor. The left side had a modern, brown desk, with his black PC on it and the brown box that he held all his letters in. Shin smiled at the thought. He knew that was the first thing he unpacked. His small, sony TV was next to the desk. The rest of the wall was filled by his brown wardrobe. All in all, though the room wasn't big, it was a perfect one. And living in the large Sunrise Residence apartment complex, well, that made up for any inconveniences.

"I love your room, I want it. And plenty of space for me and Momo." He said as he sat on Syo's comfy bed.

"Of course there's enough space! I mean, we all sleep on the bed," Syo said playfully, they both burst into laughter. "Anyway, there will always be room for you and Momo. I wouldn't allow there not to be. Geez." He rolled his eye's in joking way, Shin just pounced on him.

"Awwh Syoo~." He teased.

"Shin…?" Syo said flatly, a miffed expression.

"Hai? My lil Syo." He said with a cheerful smile.

"Let go of me." Syo frowned and Shin just laughed.

"Okay, okay. Let it go~." Shin sang loudly as he let Syo go and headed towards the boxes. They both giggled whilst starting the unpacking.

After twenty minutes of unpacking, the two boxes had been emptied, and were currently on Syo's and Shin's head. You would have thought they would have been faster, but most of that time was spent messing about.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and find out where to put these boxes, i'll be back soon," Shin nodded to him as he left the room. Not even a second passed by till Syo's head popped round the door. "And don't be a baka." Shin gave him a flat stare.

"Wow Syo! So mean to me!" He shouted jokingly, only to hear Syo's laugh, which was further down the corridor. Shin shook his head with a smile.

Shin began sorting the things into piles. Books, games and photos. He hummed a tune to himself, as he piled them in their correct category.

"Book, game, photo-graaapppphhh~," he sang what he's doing. "Book, book, game, photograph! Game, book, game, game, game, game… five more games… oh yeah, three more photo… graphs! And a book. Woo!" He sang his tune happily. He had finished all the piles, placing the last book down. He looked up startled when he saw four brothers walk in, Tsubaki, Azusa, Kaname and Masaomi.

_Oh… fuck… Syo! Where are you when I need you!_

They stood and stared, shocked to find Shin in their little brothers room. Shin is confused, he doesn't know what to do. Before he could even introduce himself, Kaname stepped forward, Shin flinched a little.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my ototo's room?" He said in a stern voice.

"Um, I'm…" Shin stood and bowed. Masaomi placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder.

"Kaname, I think this is one of Syo's friends." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm Shin Takano, i'm one of Syo's best friends. I came here today to help him finish off the remainder of the unpacking and then to have fun. Please look after me." He bowed again.

"It's okay, any friend of Syo-chans is a friend of ours, ne Kaname?" Tsubaki elbowed him. He didn't say anything and didn't look impressed. He continually gave Shin a flat stare. To break the awkward tension created by him, the other three moved further into the room.

"What's that photograph, Takano?" Azusa asked, stepping closer to have a look. Shin held it towards him.

"Just call me Shin. And it's mine and Syo's year photo." He nervously smiled as the other two moved forward to look themselves and the four brothers sat on the bed. Kaname on the other hand eye twitched.

_He's on a first name basis with __**our**_ _ototo. Shin Takano huh? Well he better not try anything… _

"Awwwh! Look it's Syo-chan~! Super kawaii! ne, Azusa?" Tsubaki said in his infamous playful tone. They all leaned in, eager to see, even Kaname couldn't help himself.

"Hai, very small too," Azusa noted sweetly as he then pointed to Shin, who was next to Syo. "And is this you Shin-kun?" He asked.

"Hai, and this here is Momo Harada," he pointed to her, she was on the other side of Syo. "She completes the trio." He smiled and they replied with a rather confused look.

"What do you mean?" Masaomi asked curiously, Shin chuckled.

"Our trio is me, Syo and Momo. We've known Momo since highschool, but immediately became best friends. And well Syo… I've known him all my life." He smiled contagiously, and without knowing the brothers were also doing the same.

"Ah, that's really sweet." Masaomi did his sheepish smile.

"Tell us more about this photo and what Syo-chan was like in the past! Please Shin-kun~," Tsubaki pleaded, and Shin chuckled again whilst nodded. "Oh don't move!" Tsubaki got out his phone and took a photo of the year photo, Azusa just rolled his eyes as Shin was confused on what was going on.

"I'll want a copy of that Tsubaki." Kaname said quietly.

"Tsubaki, you could say, has started a new hobby… of taking photos of Syo-chan." Azusa rubbed the back of his head, letting out a little laugh.

"None of you can blame me! Pfft, you're just jealous Syo-chan loves me more." The brothers all shook their head at him, totally disagreeing but not wanting to start an argument about it in front of Shin. Tsubaki took yet another photo, this time a close up. Shin couldn't help but laugh at them all.

_Syo must be going on overload with all these brothers fussing over him all the time. Part of me feels for him, though I do think this is good for him… _

"Well, you wanted to know more about the people in this photo, this person in the corner is our maths teacher, " he pointed and all the brothers looked, forming a frown. "Ah he's not as bad as he looks, even though during class he doesn't get along with us three, he's actually a sound guy. You could say that… he gets, um… overly passionate about maths." They all nodded with a smile. Then Tsubaki pointed to a boy in the a few rows above Syo, Shin and Momo.

"He looks like a nasty peice of work, same with the two guys next to him." Kaname said, pointing to two other boys who were on either side. Shin looked to see who they are on about. His smile disappeared immediately, which caught the brothers attention.

"I hate that guy." He said in a cold voice. The brothers eyed him curiously.

"Why?" Azusa asked quietly, you could tell in his voice he was worried. And without thinking Shin replied.

"He's called Jirou Wada. And those two other guys are his copycats. Genki Ikeda and Rishou Abe. All they do is mess Syo about. Syo does nothing wrong, and still that guy just bullies him. What annoys me even more is Syo just acts like its nothing, and won't let us do anything to stop it. Urg! Seems like lately its been getting worse too." He exclaimed with worry and hints of anger, looking down at the photo. Seeing all three of them smile, arms over each others shoulders, he remembered them trying not to giggle while the photograph was being taken. The brothers didn't know how to take this information. Their jaws dropped slightly as they eyed each other, then back at Shin. Masaomi leaned forward, elbows on legs, worry in his eyes.

"And what do you mean by it's getting worse?" He asked, very concerned. Shin sighed.

"Today… Jirou punched Syo," Their eyes widened. "In the stomach. Damn. I should have been there to stop it." Shin looked away and the brothers were speechless.

_Jirou Wada? Why would someone do that to him. He's sweet and caring. And how come he doesn't let anyone know? Why does he keep it in? We're his family now, he should rely on us or at least someone! _Masaomi thought with worry.

_Jirou Wada? To think that my shy little Syo-chan~ is being bullied! He needs to rely on us! _Tsubaki tried to understand the situation, which was proven to be harder than it should have been. _Why didn't he say anything! We're his brothers!_

_Jirou Wada? And by the looks of it Ema-san is oblivious to this. Still he should have told us! We're his family now! _Kaname gazed out the window.

_Jirou Wada? And the bullying is escalating. How he managed to act like nothing is wrong is worrying. I understand that he hasn't known us that long. But we are family, and as his older brothers especially we are meant to look after him! How should we handle this situation? _Azusa sat with his hands clasped thinking of what to do next.

"Damn!," Shin cursed when he saw their faces and realized what he had done, the brothers snapped out of their thought. "I wasn't meant to tell anyone! I promised I wouldn't! It's just you all care about him so much that… that it slipped out! Please, I beg you, don't tell him anything!" Shin bowed to them all, taking them back a little and made them think how to reply.

"We won't, I promise. Just look after Syo in school for us, and we will do the same." Masaomi said whilst the others nodded a bit reluctantly.

In the doorway listening to all of this is Futo Asahina, 16 years old, the 2nd youngest out of all the brothers, but now 3rd because of Syo. He has brown eye and messy light brown hair that is pinned to the left side of this head with yellow hair clips. His clothes consisted of a pink dotted undershirt and a white and green striped top, on top of that was a gray waistcoat. He wore a pair of brown shorts and some brown pumps. He leaned against the wall between the two door frames, and had been listening in for the whole conversation.

_Jirou Wada? I recognise that name for some reason. What was it? Ah Yuusuke mentioned mentioned it before! He called him an annoying dick. So he's been bullying the new little ototo that everyone has been fussing over so much. Well for me this is good, it's someone to tease all the time. Heh. I'm actually looking forward to meeting him now. And he's next to my room, what more could I ask for, so much easier to tease and toy with. Ah well, I'm thirsty, doubt anything else interesting will pop up in their conversation. Well off I go._

* * *

><p>Futo walked with his hands in his pockets to the overhead balcony in the living room. He closed his eyes for a few moments, he knew the house like the back of his hand. Suddenly he opened his eyes startled by bumping into someone. It was Syo, who had his hand on his head from bumping into Futo and had pinkish cheeks from blushing.<p>

_Huh. So this must be Syo. Finally I met the person who everyone loves so much and has been raving about. I guess my entertainment will arrive sooner than expected. _

"So, are you the new brother that everyone loves?" Futo asked flatly, looking down on the smaller boy, who blushed even more at the question. This peaked Futo's interest.

_Quite easy to tease. Not bad. Nice reaction._

"I'm so sorry! I'm Syo Hinata, please look after me." With that he bowed and received no reply from Futo.

_D-did I say something weird? I just said what you would say normally right? And it's Futo! Oh geez this isn't the time and place I expected to meet him at all! This is the worst timing ever. And he seems so much cooler in person too! Oh dammit Syo!_

A smirk formed on Futo's face as he looked at Syo, who was looking away trying not to make eye contact, as he was so nervous. Futo leaned in, his face almost touching Syo's.

_Eh? Why is his face so close now? Um, what do I do?! _

Futo let out a little chuckle from his reaction, which made Syo even more confused.

_Ah. His reactions are already so much fun. Guess I should thank okaasan for this new toy. I guess i'll check if what they said about his stomach is true._

Futo poked his stomach lightly, and his suspicion was confirmed when Syo winced from the pain. Futo's frowns at this but didn't want to impose any further.

"Baka-chan~." Futo teased as he carried on walked away. Leaving Syo dumbfounded.

_Baka-chan? Well the way he said it wasn't bad right? So that's a good sign I think. I hope he doesn't dislike me or anything… breath Syo breath… oh! I left Shin alone for a while, better hurry back!_

And with that Syo rushes off to his room. Futo looked back, he watched Syo run off in the direction of their rooms.

_Life at homes about to get interesting, good thing i'm here long term._

* * *

><p>Syo bursted into his room only to find Shin, Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa and Kaname sat on his bed looking at photos. Tsubaki quickly stood up, pouncing on Syo once again.<p>

"Syo-chan~." Tsubaki said cheerfully as he hugged Syo tightly, who was getting used to this by now. Azusa stood and walked closer to his over cheerful twin and little Syo.

"You know Syo-chan, you can rely on us brothers. We all want to be there for you, okay?" He said with a smile.

_Why is he saying that? _Syo thought. _Does he mean rely on them with the packing?_

"Is everything alright at school?" Kaname asked with a charming smile, Syo just nodded with a nervous smile. Masaomi noticed Shin tense when Kaname asked the question, he put a hand on his shoulder to assure him that they won't say a thing.

"Ah… that's right. I forgot something, i'll be right back!" Syo squirmed out of his captives crip and dashed out the room.

_Ah thanks again Syo. Leaving me in a room full of your brothers… _

"He's too adorable, ne, Azusa?" Tsubaki laughed.

"Hai hai. You shouldn't tease him too much though." He said, doing a light chop on his head with his hand. His twin pretended to be in pain, and they both chuckled.

"Don't worry Shin-kun. We won't tell him anything." Masaomi's smile calmed him.

"Unless it's noticeable, but he shouldn't find out that you told us, okay?" Kaname commented and Shin nodded. "Tell us more about this Jirou Wada. Please." He asked with a serious tone, and Shin couldn't help but nod and tell them about Jirou and his copycats.

_Even though I said I wouldn't say anything to anyone. They care about him so much. I feel it would be more of a sin not to tell them about what is happening to Syo. _Shin thought, relaxing a bit more around them.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by and the brothers had left Syo and Shin on their own a while ago. Still Kaname seemed rather reluctant to leave, and Syo told Shin that Kaname didn't dislike him at all, he was just worried. But obviously Shin knew that from the conversation he had with them. Shin had also stayed for tea, but he wasn't sat next to Syo. He had been captured by the twins again, instead he was sat next to Kaname and Wataru, as if he wasn't feeling awkward enough. They'd played some video games, Syo needed to catch up, and had talked whilst doing the finishing touches to his room.<p>

"I'll have to go home, it's 8, and mum wanted me back for half past." He stretched, leaning against the bed, controller on his lap.

"Ah, I'll walk you to the door. You okay getting home?" They both stood, walking out his room.

"Course I am, my onii-chan just texted saying he could pick me up and the crossroad, a 5 min walk from here max."

"Ah, well that's good, say hi to Kenta-senpai for me." Syo opened the door and waved Shin goodbye.

"Course I will, he's been pestering me for you to come over. You'll have to come over and stay the night soon!" He waved back, Syo agreed and closed the door, heading straight back for his room.

_If i'm quick i'll avoid everyone. I might game a little more, ah! Need to write a letter too! And then sleep… todays been a long day. I'm super happy that Shin could come over, he even stayed for dinner. Still didn't get to sit next to him though, I think Azusa-nii and Tsubaki-nii have made it a routine to sit with them during dinner, ah well Shin seemed alright about it I guess… haha, sooo tired. _

"Syo-chan~!"

_That voice… Tsubaki-nii! _

Syo turned just in time to get pounced on once again, but Azusa was to the rescue whacking his hyper twin in the head. Syo couldn't help but laugh, the twins always brought a smile to his face. They bounced off each other so well, like two peas in a pod.

_Well they are identical twins, no wonder they work so well together! Never a dull moment… _

"So, has Shin-kun gone home?" Azusa asked, the twins stood at either side of him.

"Yeah, just now. Arigatou for letting him stay for dinner." Syo smiled at them both.

"Anything for you Syo-chan~." Tsubaki ruffled his hair smiling, then made a look with Azusa, as if they were having a conversation through their eyes.

_So even Azusa wants to find out if what Shin said was true… guess i'll do the honours… sorry Syo-chan~ if this hurts at all… _

Tsubaki gave his twin another look. 'If I have to do it, then at least help me out with a way how.' Azusa nodded.

"Syo-chan, are you ticklish?" Azusa asked with his charming smile. This was Tsubaki's cue.

"Let's find out! Ready or not Syo-chan~." Tsubaki moved in on him, to avoid it Syo turned towards Azusa, but still he was caught. His stomach in pain from the pressure of the hands, he couldn't hide it off his face, the raw bruise hurt so much.

_Shin was correct Tsubaki… he's in pain, and it's a raw bruise too I bet. I'll stop Tsubaki now… sorry Syo-chan._

Azusa whacked his twin again, who began to rub their head as he let go of Syo.

_That hurt so much! Laugh it off! Just laugh it off! _

"I have some work to, um, do for t-tomorrow! Oyasumi!" Syo showed them a fake smile before he dashed off.

"Oyasumi!" They both called after him, then shared a look.

"It had to be done, though I do feel bad." Azusa said with a sigh.

"We should tell Masaomi and the others. I'm even more worried about him now. You saw the pain on his face didn't you?" Tsubaki asked as they walked to their rooms. Azusa nodded.

"If you remember, I had the clearer view, I was head on." He said as they remained in silence the rest of the way.

_Sorry Syo-chan. _They both thought.

* * *

><p>Syo looked at his bruise in the mirror. It was a deep blue and purple. He sighed.<p>

_I don't think I can sleep just yet. I guess i'll go get a drink from the kitchen. Glass of milk? Yeah, why not._

He walked bare foot in his baggy pj's, trying to be quiet as not to wake anyone up. It was 11pm now, so everyone should be in bed. 'Should'. As he reached the overhead balcony he saw the TV light on, but no one in the room. He didn't let it bother him, he just wanted to get this day over with.

_Get a glass of milk and go to bed. That's the plan._

He finally reached the kitchen after trying not to trip down the stairs with his long pj's.

_Ah, who's in there…_

He peaked round the corner. And there he was, the person he'd least expect to see.

_Futo-nii!_

He turned after pouring his hot tea, to see Syo peeping round the corner.

"What are you doing, Baka-chan~?" He asked teasingly. Syo just blushes and rushed round the corner into the kitchen, trying to calmly get his glass of milk.

"I-I'm just here for a drink." He didn't make eye contact, which made Futo's lips slightly tilt upwards.

_Looks nervous… and, he has bags under his eyes… guess he's having trouble sleeping. Is it about that Jirou Wada prick? I've never been bullied but I can guess it affects a lot… his blushing face was so… cute? Nah, guy's can't be cute… his blushing face was strange. Yeah, that's it. I should make sure he's okay, shouldn't I?_

"Ne, Baka-chan," Syo turned rather startled. "Pour yourself a cup of tea and meet me in the living room." And with that Futo left Syo dumbfounded once again.

_Do I… should I do as he says? I don't really have a choice, he sounded concerned I think… breath, haha, it's okay… right?_

Syo did as told. He made his milky tea and headed to the living room. The large TV was the only light in the whole downstairs, and he saw Futo sat in the middle of the red sofa, curled up in a single, cream, duvet. He eyed Syo as he came into the room, waving him over to sit next to him, which he did.

"There's your duvet to cuddle up in. We are watching 'The Other Guys. I've seen it before, its a funny film." He pressed play as he eyed Syo again, seeing how nervous and unsettled he was made a smirk appear.

"Baka-chan, what's school like?" Futo asked randomly.

"Um… it's good, w-why are you asking Futo-nii?" He nervously looked back and forth from the film.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "I haven't really been to a high school. Just wanted to know what it's like. Are people nice to you or do they bully you?" he asked blatantly, watching Syo's reactions.

_You'll lie, won't you… _

"I see, well, umm, people are really nice and funny. And I don't see anyone get bullied so… but if you went to school, I think everyone would fawn o-over you." he made eye contact and quickly looked away embarrassed.

_Huh… so didn't fully deny getting bullied I guess… and was that a compliment. Stupid Baka-chan. Of course I'd get attention… I am an Idol after all. _

"Heh… what does that mean?" he asked teasingly and Syo blushed even more.

"I-I mean that everyone would love you at school, so you wouldn't have to worry about whether you'd fit in or not."

"Fair enough," he replied and let a couple minutes pass. "Baaaaka-chann~."

This caught Syo by surprize and his face deepened in colour.

The film had about half an hour left, Syo began to become more comfortable. They had finished their teas and he and Futo laughed freely with each other. Futo looked at Syo, who was laughing at the movie, his laughter was quieter as he was getting tired.

_Well, he seems to be cheerier than before… the bags under his eyes have increased though. Ha, his eyes are going heavy on him, he'll end up falling asleep here any minute… _

_Ah he's asleep…_

Futo ruffled the sleeping Syo's hair, the softness of it made him feel even more relaxed.

_I'm kinda feeling sleepy myself… baka-chan, I blame you for making me worried… _

And with that, both of them collapsed inward, their heads just a few inches apart. They were fast asleep. The room went darker as the film was on it's credits and after an fifteenth minutes began replaying the menu screen over and over. Thankfully the volume was gone. Leaving the two in peace.

Hours passed and when Futo woke it was 3am. He turned off the TV which, still, was playing the menu. He turned to see Syo still asleep.

_3am! So we both fell asleep huh? Well at least that sofa is comfy. Better wake him up then… ne, his sleeping face is pretty cute… looks so innocent, easy to toy with… he's interesting._

"Baka-chan~, wake up," Futo said, prodding his face, eventually waking him up, and like always he had his bed head. Futo chuckled a little, before he pulled Syo up from his arm and helped the sleep walking zombie to his room.

"That's your door, go straight to bed, Baka-chan." As he turned, he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Syo, rubbing his right eye with his right hand in a paw pose.

_Such a child… not that I can say much I guess… _

"What do you want Baka-chan?" He asked, trying to sound cool and collected. Syo just bowed.

"Thank you… F-Futo-nii. It was fun spending time with you. Oyasumi…" He said with a smile before he wandered off into his room, and curled up in bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. Futo on the other hand was left covering his face with his hand. He was blushing.

_Stupid Baka-chan. Oyasumi…_

* * *

><p>Two days past by, it was a Wednesday, and Shin and Momo had made sure to be with Syo every second of the day, keeping him away from Jirou. The avoided him like the plague, even though if he had tried anything whilst they were there, Momo mainly, would have hurt him. But they didn't want to fight. That would make everything worse. That's what Shin thought, Momo on the other hand wanted to beat Jirou to a pulp, and was constantly stopped by them both. The trio stood in the hallway laughing away.<p>

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh all you want but at least I don't want into lampposts all the time!" She pointed with a look saying 'haha, I got you back', Shin just opened his mouth, pretending to look offended.

"Pfft, geez Momo, that was one time! Back me up here Syo." He stuck out his tongue, Momo and Syo just laughed.

"Momo's right… it's happened almost everyday…" He rubbed the back of his head lightly. Shin was speechless and Momo just clapped and bowed with a huge grin on her face. Victory was her's once again.

"What's the score now then Shin Takano? 3-28?" He shook his head.

"I think it's more 0-neverending." Syo commented quickly, Momo tried to conceal her laughter, but failed.

"Wow Syo! So mean to me." He pinched Syo's cheek before Momo pulled him into a hug and gave him an evil glare. They carried on having fun for a few more minutes.

"Are you sure you will be okay on your own? We can walk you to the toilet, and I can make sure he isn't in there." Shin said, they were both worried about Syo.

"Really, guys, i'll be fine. I'll see you after school probably." He waved walking away and they waved back.

"Be safe!" Momo shouted.

He walked down the hall, a nervous touch to his step. A bad feeling dwelt within him. He stopped, the feeling got worse.

_I need to go. I'm getting a really bad feeling but not sure which direction it's coming from. I should go back to Shin and Momo. Right n… no, oh no… _

There he was. Jirou Wada, and his infamous copycats. Syo shiverd. He was frozen on the spot, like a rabbit and Jirou was the predator.

_**Run.**_

"Haaa... ," the voice pierced his ears. He'd been seen, and from the look Jirou gave. He was in trouble. "Look who it is, Boke-kun. What was it I said, do you two remember?" his evil smirk made Syo already feel the pain, he needed to run. He didn't want to fight anyone, he didn't want to bother anyone. He didn't do anything because it caused more trouble. He knew that if Jirou and the copycats caught him he would try to escape but wouldn't fight back. That's who he was.

_**Run.**_

"Ehhh, well, I remember you telling him you wouldn't let him off so easily, like you did last time with just a punch." Genki said, feeling all high and mighty.

_**Run.**_

"Well guess I better do that then, I always keep my word after all. Ready Boke-kun." he hissed, his evil grin increased.

_**Run! God dammit Syo… RUN! **_

And he did. He spun and began to run away. But this only fueled their fun as they chased him.

"This just makes it more fun, you can't run from us Boke!" Jirou shouted and laughed with his copycats.

_Someone! Please… help me out…_

He ran as fast as he could, his heart throbbing and pounding against his chest. His breath quickened, and he knew soon he would have to stop. His body was shaken from the panic he felt, the terror of them catching him. His legs were shaking, they couldn't stand for much longer.

_They see me being chased… they SEE ME! And they won't even help! Come on Syo, find Shin and Momo! Guys! Where are you! Quickly… _

They just watched. He could hear Jirou laughing still, telling him to give up. But he didn't want to. He ran into a storage closet, quickly and quietly closed the door shut. It was black, he couldn't see a thing apart from the rim of light from under the door.

"Damn, where'd he go?" Rishou asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Hey Jirou, he must have seen him!" Genki pointed to a student walking cautiously in the hall. Jirou nodded towards him.

"Oi. Tell me did you see Syo Hinata." He hissed.

"I-I don't know any S-Syo Hinata." He said, Jirou grabbed his collar.

"Okay. You might not know him by name. So i'll let you off, let me rephrase, did you see a guy run past you or summet? And by the way, if you don't tell me then you'll take his place." The student shuddered and pointed.

_No… he'll tell them, I know he will… and I don't blame him… _

"Ah, so he's hiding in the closet huh?" Jirou let go and the student ran off. "Well lets get him."He laughed. Syo was huddled in a corner as he watched the door open and three black figure walked in.

"Found you~, Boke-kun~." He closed the door laughing with his copycats. And it fell silent. Darkness. Confusion. Fear. Pain.

* * *

><p>Syo had at left school earlier, so walked home alone. He texted Shin and Momo telling them that he wasn't feeling too good but that he will be okay, so that they weren't waiting for him at the gate. Finally he was stood outside Sunrise Residence. He opened the door quietly, trying to not let anyone know he came home. Little did he know that the school had called Masaomi about him leaving early for not feeling well.<p>

_It hurts to walk… okay I need to rush into the shower then straight to my room… I can't let them find out… _

"Syo-chan?" A voice said behind him, startling him and turned to find it was Masaomi. He saw the bruise on Syo's face. Words of Shin saying the bullying was escalating ran through his mind, his face showed his worry. "How are you feeling Syo-chan? Where did you get that bruise?" Masaomi walked closer, and Azusa and Tsubaki reached the top of the stairs coming from the living room, joining the conversation.

"I-I-I fell! Um thank you for worrying Masaomi-nii, Azusa-nii, Tsubaki-nii! I'll be fine, um, talk to you later!" He said trying to hide his face with a bow before rushing off down the hall. Futo was walking and startled to see Syo rushing off into the bathroom. He looked towards his brothers, overhearing their conversation.

"He's been beat up! I bet it was that Jirou Wada! How bad do you think it is?!" Tsubaki was shouting in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, he lied to the school saying he wasn't well, but i agree, it definitely was Jirou Wada. But i'm not sure how bad it is, his face looked bad but if it's escalating then it should only be a few punches…" Masaomi was trying to reassure himself.

"But you don't know that, for all we know he could have escalated straight up. I know we don't want to think about it getting to that stage but we need to find out how bad it is. And we need to do something about it." Azusa said trying to keep a level head to calm down his twin.

_**What. **_

"Syo… that bruise, so it wasn't just me seeing things…" Futo was angry.

"I don't know, I will contact the school tomorrow and sort something out." Masaomi said calmly, trying to stay cool. Tsubaki on the other hand was angry and had to walk away, Azusa followed, talking to him about how he will be okay. Which left Masaomi on his own before he turned and walked to the kitchen.

_So Jirou Wada beat my Baka up… that dick thinks he can get away with it. No one knows how bad it is. I'll just have to find out, then I can level out how bad both their punishments will be… where did Syo go? Ah, the bathroom._

* * *

><p>Syo let the water fall over his damaged body. It stung. He felt numb. Flashes of the moment came to mind. The punch in the face, the chest, the stomach. The kicks. His body had been battered everywhere, every inch covered in a wound, some slightly cut, and sometimes stained the water in a little bit of red. Tears fell. He felt so lonely, curled up in a corner of the shower, too weak to stand for any longer.<p>

_Why does he hate me so much? I mean… I didn't do anything to him! I know it! So… why?... it hurts so badly… help… _

Ten minutes had passed, his body burned, he still cried.

_It'll be __**okay!**_ _Just stay_ _**strong**_… _stay…_ _**strong**_…

Futo walked quietly into the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw a small figure curled up in the corner. He stood watching in disbelief.

_I… it's way worse than I expected… _

Syo finally stood. He wanted to hurry up to his room and cuddle up in bed. He slowly climbed out the shower, looking down at his beaten legs to make sure he didn't fall. Unaware of Futo's presence and shock.

_**No**_… _how… why… his body… __**no**_…

Syo sighed before he looked up. Only to be stunned by what he saw before him.

_FUTO-NII! What-what's he doing in-in here! And… i'm completely exposed… I want to run… _

The only place Syo could think of escaping to was back in the shower, which he did, quickly. Holding the door shut, so Futo couldn't get in. But this only angered Futo further.

_You think you're stronger than me… you're wrong… _

Futo stormed forward and overpowered him easily, forcing Syo to retreat to the shower wall and watch Futo climb into the shower with him closing the door. Syo turns to face the wall, panicking, blushing and in utter confusion. Futo couldn't help but smirk slightly at his reaction. But it soon dispersed once he looked at the battered body.

_Don't face away from me! Baka._

He grabbed Syo and turned him around, and now he was trapped between Futo's arms. His mind going on overload, not understanding why Futo is here and how to get out of this actual situation.

_What… I don't get what's going on here! Ah so so cold… _

Syo shivered and made Futo tilt his head in slight confusion, until he realized. Syo was naked, injured and wet.

_Well, I don't blame him for being cold, I guess this will solve two problems in one._

He smirked, as Syo looked everywhere but him, and turned on the shower. The water got them both soaked. Futo kept his eyes focused on Syo, who showed more confusion than before.

_His clothes are getting all wet?! Did he turn the shower on because he saw me shiver? What is going on here… _

Nothing but the sound of the shower was heard, and Futo began to slowly take his clothes off one by one. First his tops, then his bottoms before he dumped them on the wet floor. Still Futo smirked at the fact that Syo was trying to look every way apart from his naked body. Futo grabbed his chin and made Syo look into his eyes. He leaned in, face almost touching.

"Now, Syo, tell me who did this to you. Otherwise some punishment will be needed." His voice was stern but had a warm hint. Syo's eyes widened, he couldn't help but keep remembering they are both naked in a shower. He looked away, going red.

"It's nothing, I-I fell in school." He said nervously as Futo pulled his face back. He moved his free hand down Syo's body finding one of the many bruises on his stomach and pressed it, causing Syo to wince in pain.

"Don't test me Baka, I like giving punishments. You got hit the other day, I poked your stomach to find out if you were hurt and saw Tsubaki touch your stomach and you flinch in pain again. So tell me now Syo, who did this to you? Why don't you do anything about it?!"

Syo was too dumbfounded to speak. The heat of the shower was starting to get to him. The fact that he was so close to Futo, who is an Idol he only met a couple of days ago, is now standing naked with him in the shower overwhelmed him.

"It's nothi-." He tried to say before he was interrupted by Futo who put his hand over Syo's mouth. His eye's were showing anger and sadness. Syo didn't understand. Why was he so affected?

_I'm scared… _

Futo moved his body closer to Syo's, skin almost touching. He again touches one of the bruises placed on his pale, smooth, but battered body. Syo again winced in pain, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

_Why does he care so much?_

"Final warning, then I really will do something." his voice stern and honest. Syo gave up.

_I'm being serious Syo… you better tell me, otherwise I will happily do something… _

"It was a guy, called Jirou. Him and his copycats beat me up today. They chased me for ages, I passed loads of people but none of them helped, I-I eventually hid in the storage closet. They w-wouldn't have found me if it wasn't for a student who saw me go in there. Jirou threatened him so he told… they… came in and… and… beat me… b-but it's-it's not the first t-time." Syo stutterd. His tears began to form again, he tried to hold them back. Futo look angry more than before.

"Why, why don't you stand up for yourself!" He shouted, and luckily his voice was drained out by the shower like he'd planned.

"Be-because that would create more trouble, i'd become more of a burden, for my friends and for home!" Syo shouted back. He was scared, Futo could see that and wasn't expecting that as a response.

_Dammit! _Futo thought. _Why am I even doing this… I just couldn't stand to see it… _

He backed away, turned off the shower, and dragged Syo out by the wrist.

"Eh?" Syo said, still blushing like mad from the situation.

"Don't 'eh' me. Here." He threw a towel at Syo and used another for himself, wrapped around the waist. He saw how scared and battered Syo was, and grabbed his wrist once again.

_He has such a small and thin wrist… I didn't notice before._

"Baka, it'll be okay." He said pulling him into a hug in nothing but waist towels. Syo once blush deepened even more and confusion raised. Their bare, wet skin was touching the other.

"You are not a burden. So like my brothers have told you, rely on us. We will protect you." That response set him off, his eyes widened in shock of hearing these words, so much the tears he'd been trying to hide broke free.

"It'll be okay… Syo-chan." Futo said, relieved that Syo couldn't see his face blush.

_He… called me by my name… _

"Arigatou, Futo-nii." He said quietly.

After another ten minutes of Futo letting him cry it all out he looked in the mirror and a slight smile formed on his face. The boy was so small in his arms, the perfect height for Futo to rest his head. He was still unsure why he was treating him like this but he didn't mind.

_I have to keep __**my**_ _entertainment happy and healthy right?... Yeah, that's why I helped. _

Then to tease Syo a little, Futo tightened the hug ever so slightly, lowered his head down to Syo's neck level and nibbled on it. Syo flinched.

"Fu-Futo-nii?" Syo tried to pull away slightly but failed.

_Hmmm, well trying to get away deserves punishment._

A smirk formed as he began to bite and suck on his neck, Syo's face was on fire.

"Ah~, F-Futo-n-." He stopped himself from embarrassment.

"Not a bad sound, Bakaa-chann~," Futo said as he released his mouth from Syo's lower neck. "That's your punishment." He said cheekly.

_That moan wasn't bad, but this marks you as_ _**mine**__. Entertainment wise of course..._

Hi there

I'm sooooo sorry for the long update. I hope I made it up to you as I was writing this really long chapter. I do feel really bad for Syo, I mean he just can't catch a break! But I hope you enjoyed it!

Really I am sorry it took longer than expected. I had my grandad in hospital and college was being mean and giving so much work and sorting out uni's. And I think im coming down with something :(

Anyway I hope you R+R :)

Love you all,

and a huge thank you for all the support you have given me! It makes my day seeing them!

From

LiveforAnime :D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Conversation

After another ten minutes of Futo letting him cry it all out he looked in the mirror and a slight smile formed on his face. The boy was so small in his arms, the perfect height for Futo to rest his head. He was still unsure why he was treating him like this but he didn't mind.

_I have to keep __**my**_ _entertainment happy and healthy right?... Yeah, that's why I helped. _

Then to tease Syo a little, Futo tightened the hug ever so slightly, lowered his head down to Syo's neck level and nibbled on it. Syo flinched.

"Fu-Futo-nii?" Syo tried to pull away slightly but failed.

_Hmmm, well trying to get away deserves punishment._

A smirk formed as he began to bite and suck on his neck, Syo's face was on fire.

"Ah~, F-Futo-n-." He stopped himself from embarrassment.

"Not a bad sound, Bakaa-chann~," Futo said as he released his mouth from Syo's lower neck. "That's your punishment." He said cheekily.

_That moan wasn't bad, but this marks you as_ _**mine**__. Entertainment wise of course…_

* * *

><p>The bathroom mirror became clearer as the time passed, giving Syo the perfect reflection of his position. The drips on both their skin descending slowly. All he saw was himself being held in Futo's arm's and body. He felt protected. His face was a deep, cherry shade of red, his skin still tingling and burning from where Futo had bitten him. The heat from their skin that was touching, feeling Futo's breath on his lower neck and remembering that they were in nothing but towels, made Syo, once again, go on overload.<p>

_He… Futo-nii… he bit m-my neck… and sucked on it… isn't that what some people call a hickey! And that noise I made! So embarrassing! Why… punishment? Um… and I look so small! He completely wraps around me… feels nice… no! Oh what do I do? My body still aches but I feel kinda happy, Futo-nii, he mustn't hate me then… but oh no… he know's about Jirou… what is going to happen next? … Ah… he's really warm… _

"Ne, Baka, follow me," Futo said as he smirked and released Syo, walking towards the door. "What? Don't just stare, well I guess you're in admiration for this," he gestured to his body cheekily. "But hurry, we don't want to catch flu." With that Futo winked and walked out the bathroom, leaving Syo cold and dumbfounded.

"Um, okay." He said after him, before quickly walking to the door, hoping that none of the brothers would be there to see him in this state. But the opposite happens.

_No… more brothers… _

Futo stood confidently further down the hall with Masaomi, Ukyo and Kaname. Who soon turn their attention to the beaten, dirty blond, boy. Their faces turn were horrified and their jaws hung loose. They tried to process what they saw as their eyes sunk into sorrow.

_No… they will think less of me! Dammit! I don't want to cause trouble!_

"I-I'm sorry!" He shouted as he bowed, exposing all the bruises on his pale back. How could anyone stay mad or feel any anger towards him? The brothers definitely couldn't.

_I wish he would have told us, _Masaomi thought, _I can't believe it escalated this quickly so badly too, and to think he really was going to try hide it from us… but… _

_How can I stay mad at him, if anything i'm more hurt that he still thinks he's trouble, _Kaname thought, _and i'm jealous of damn Futo being able to see him in the shower! He obviously saw __**my**_ _ototo naked! Tch… _he sighed. _We are gonna have to sort this out… _

_Should I ask Masaomi if we contact the school about this? _Ukyo thought, _but these days, contacting the school makes it worse, still we need a talk about this, how could he think he was trouble? _Ukyo pushed his glasses up with a sigh.

Syo flinched, causing the brothers to share a look of worry, as they ruffled his hair showing that its okay. The three elder brothers surrounded him, Kaname, who wore his black suit today, put his blazer over Syo. Hoping it would stop him from shivering. Futo couldn't help but glare at them.

_Well… this is getting us no where! Why are they just standing there, putting a coat over him, he should get some actual clothes on, not walk around in a towel… _Futo thought angrily, before realizing he was the one who caused it. _Still! Tch… I'm putting an end to this. He's __**mine **__to look after, my entertainment, my toy..thingy… _

Syo suddenly felt a hand grip onto his wrist, pulling him forward past the other three, rushing to the balcony.

_Wha?... Futo-nii! My towel could fall! Whats wrong with him?... _

The twins and Iori sat in the living room, they heard a bit of commotion but for the Asahina household thats a common occurrence. Only to be left in disbelief when they see Futo and Syo in nothing but waist towels. For them seeing Syo in nothing but that would be very applying but today it wasn't. Seeing the marks made their stomachs turn inside. Without even knowing they all automatically were rushing up the stairs, towards a frightened Syo and an angry Futo, who glared at them, letting them know he wasn't happy with there presence.

_Oh… Iori-nii, Tsubaki-nii and Azusa-nii… they are standing right there… and i'm almost naked… wha… I want to hide… in a hole… _

Syo looked down with a deep red face, he can't make eye contact with them, he's too embarrassed. Six of his new step brothers have seen him half naked with a heavily bruised body and none of them are saying anything.

_Someone t-talk pl-please… oh save me from this!_

Futo noticed Syo shake, he could see he was nervous and part of him wanted to keep him there a little longer, but reasoned it out, knowing that the little, dirty blond had already been through enough.

"Tch!" Futo let out, before dragging Syo away, whilst his brothers gave a concerned and confused look. Futo just rolled his eyes.

"Stop your worrying, were getting changed, can't stay half naked ya'know…" his speed rose, Syo walked faster to catch up and not fall. They both left the brothers dumbstruck, before moving towards each other to discuss what they should do.

Futo and Syo on the other hand were speed walking down the hall, almost near their rooms. Nothing had been said, and every second that passed made the tension rise.

_Idiot Baka-chan… making them all stare like drooling dogs… What's with the stupid look on his face… _

Futo thought, as he pulled Syo straight passed his door, he tried to pull away from Futo's grip, but he just tightens it even more before bursting into his own room, forcefully closing the door behind him. Syo just stood there, unsure of what to do as he watched Futo move about his room.

_What is going on… too scared to move… _

He averted his eyes away from Futo, blushing at the sight of the water marks on his half naked body.

_Ah… the corner of the wall looks interesting right? Yeah… that corner… um… okay this is boring… I know! The ceiling? ...Nope… _

Futo watched Syo with a confused look as he diverted his eyes to the corners in his room.

_What is that Baka doing?..._

Futo sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, gathering the clothes he picked out as he threw them to Syo. A little laughter escaped his lips when Syo didn't react on time, letting the clothes wrap around his face, causing him to slightly loose balance from the sudden impact.

"Wear them." Futo said getting changed himself, his usual outfit, undershirt, long sleeved top and shorts. Syo gave him a blank expression.

"W-why?" He asked quietly. Averting his eyes again from Futo, who was still in the mists of changing.

_Because, wearing my clothes marks you as mine… and also shows off that hickey… clueless Baka… _

"Because I told you to." He said as he looked Syo straight in the eyes, before using his towel to give his hair a quick dry.

"But my room, it's right nex-." Syo was interrupted before he could finish.

"Ne, I need to get changed too, and i'm not leaving you on your own. So just change into them." Futo said, in his tops and boxers.

Syo held the clothes in his hands, staring at them before he looked up at Futo who was finishing buttoning up his shorts. Finally Syo obeyed him, awkwardly he put the baggy long sleeved shirt on first, hoping it would cover up most of his naked body. Which it did, almosting passing the waist towel.

_Heh… the clothes look kinda… cute? Tch, no way… Ah… i'll just watch and see what he does next._

Futo gaze was fixated on Syo, who was trying to make the sleeves shorter as they passed his hands. The collar was rather big and so the stripy top kept falling off his shoulders.

_Ah… _Syo realized that Futo was watching him. His face deepened in colour as he tried to pull the top down further so that he could take off the towel.

"Ah, co-could you look the other way?" He asked diverting his eyes again from Futo's strong gaze. He sighed but did as he was requested. Syo felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, but still felt like Futo knew something he didn't. As he took off the towel, he began to look for some underwear.

_No underwear… mine… mine are in my room… but still… I can't go commando! Ah! Futo-nii knew this… _

He looked at Futo, who even though wasn't look directly at him, had a smirk on his face. He could see Syo panic in the corner of his eye, and had been watching the dirty blond the whole time.

"Oh right," he said, looking at Syo with a slightly heated gaze, he purposely spoke again to look at him panic a little more. "You need some underwear, well here you go." He said with a teasing tone, throwing a pair a boxers he had got out for Syo, towards him.

_So amusing… _

Syo was beaming red as he faffed about in a panic trying to quickly get changed. Part of him knew that Futo would carry on looking no matter what, so it would just be easier to be as fast possible. As he buttoned up the shorts, the clothes pressed slightly on one of the bruises on his back. He winced in pain, and Futo perked up with a frown.

"I-I'm sorry… I…" Syo said quietly, looking down and fiddling with the long sleeves. Futo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, realizing that he did come across a bit harsh he stood and walked to him.

"Ne, Baka-chan… stop saying sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. We'll get this sorted out… come on." Futo ruffled his hair with soft eyes and Syo looked up at him, with red cheeks and his large emerald orbs, drawing Futo in even more.

_Better head off now, I feel like I might do somethin… what are you even thinking? Tch._

Futo quickly reached for Syo's wrist, but stopped himself from grabbing it too harshly as he didn't want to hurt Syo more. He gently wrapped his fingers around his wrist and guided him downstairs towards his brothers. Making sure Syo couldn't see his blushing face, Futo made sure he was a good step ahead. But didn't know himself that the smaller dirty blond was a light shade of pink.

* * *

><p>The brothers had just started their discussion on what should happen. Futo and Syo entered the balcony drawing all the brothers attention to them, Syo put his head down, he couldn't look into their eyes.<p>

"So should we call the school about this?" Masaomi asked the group, diverting their attention back to him.

"I think we should, getting the school involved would initiate immediate action. Putting a stop to this bullying right away." Ukyo said as he moved his glasses up.

_I don't think the school will help much, _Tsubaki thought. _We need to sort this out tonight, maybe if me and Azusa go to this Jirou's place and have a word with him…_

_Even though telling the school does seem like the most mature and adult thing to do, I think it would make the situation worse for Syo. I can see Tsubaki is thinking the same thing. I mean look at Syo, he can't even look at us in the eye he feels that guilty… and he shouldn't. We need to sort this out right now. _Azusa thought taking a deep breath before getting ready to speak up but he never got the chance.

"I think a few of us should head out now," Futo raised his voice to be heard, all the brothers looked startled. "Calling the school may seem like the right thing to do, but really, it makes it more likely to be bullied again. Where as if we '_talk'_ then it's more likely to stop." He finished. The way he said 'talk' sent shivers down their spines, the look in his brown eyes seemed to give a sense of danger.

_Ah… _Kaname thought, looking at Futo with a mischievous look. _I don't think we've seen our spoilt, little idol like this before. Interesting. But he's right, this does need to be sorted out. People don't get off easy hurting our family. Especially my ototo. I think i'll vouch for Futo this time._

"I agree, I was just thinking that!" Tsubaki said quickly, stepping closer to Futo who gave him sassy look. Syo on the other hand stood silent, Futo's hand still wrapped around his wrist.

"You? Think? Ah Tsubaki, you never change." Futo said with a sarcastic tone. Tsubaki's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't even start…" He said, holding his tongue.

"I also agree. I'll go with Tsubaki and we will talk with this Jirou." Azusa joined him.

"Well, I think Masaomi and Ukyo have been out voted. Don't you, Iori? I mean you're currently in highschool so you would know best right." Kaname teased, and everyone looked to Iori to complete the vote.

"You're right, I agree with Futo and the others, the school will just give him a slap on the wrist, especially if its a regular troublemaker… and we shouldn't let him get away with it." His gray eyes turned darker and his face turned stern. Kaname shrugged his shoulders whilst nodding his head.

"If you think thats best, then we shall go with that, if it turns out to be ineffective, then we will call the school." Ukyo said with a sigh, glancing at Syo who was still quiet and looking down.

"Let's go then, ne, Azusa?" Tsubaki ruffled Syo's hair, startling him. "It'll be okay Syo, while were gone the others will look after you." Azusa did the same before he followed his twin towards the door.

"Hai hai, Tsubaki. Let's go." He said with a cheerful tone, but his smile said otherwise. Azusa and Tsubaki were very angry.

"Oi. I'm going to." Futo said, taking one last look at Syo, squeezing his arm ever so slightly before letting go. Syo could still feel the heat from Futo, as he watched them leave the house, Tsubaki complaining about Futo before, hearing the door close. Everything went quiet for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"I'll make some hot chocolates, you all go sit down." Ukyo said wondering off to the kitchen. Masaomi nodded, putting his arm around Syo gently, leading him to the red sofa. He still didn't speak a single word, his head still hung down, he was exhausted.<p>

_I've become a burden again… they're going to be mad… I… I don't want to be alone again… i'm sc-scared… they'll hate me… no.. no.. oh please.. _

Sat between Masaomi and Kaname, who sat next to Iori, Syo began to shake, he clutched onto Futo's clothes and felt his heart race in panic. His mind began to be filled with thought's he'd always tried to suppress. But at this moment, he didn't have the strength to do so.

Darkness. The sound of rain hitting the windows, and a small empty room. Syo sat in a corner, knees to his chest, tears streaming down his face. Keeping as silent as he could, the slightest sound could mean more pain. Alone. Still the small, young boy tried to smile, it was what the person he held highest in his heart always said.

"S-smile through the bad times and the good times," he whispered to himself. "Because a smile, is the first step to happiness." With that the boy held his head high, tears still streamed down his face like a river, but he smiled.

When Syo snapped back he found that he had been pulled into Kaname's body, whose arms wrapped round him, stroking his head gently, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Shhh…" Kaname repeated again and again, sending a relaxing vibe that calmed Syo down. They had noticed him shaking, they tried to speak to him but had no response, and they saw tears fall on his rosy cheeks.

_He's calmed down now, thank goodness… I wonder what caused him to go into that state… I could feel him shaking in my arms and felt his tears, i've never seen anything like that happen before, and it doesn't seem like it's the after effect of the bullying… we'll save that for another time, for now, time to get this sorted… he has no idea how much we actually care for him, does he?_

Kaname slowly sat Syo up straight, to see his face a deep red. A long silence filled the room. Syo took a deep breath, drawing more attention and concern from his step-brothers.

_T-they saw me in that state?! This is so embarrassing! But they also got me out of it… faster than ever… Now though… all sat here… they will want to know about Jirou and what happened today. But what are Futo-nii, Tsubaki-nii and Azusa-nii gonna do? Ahhhh… this is so messed up, I don't want to be a burden, I don't want to cause trouble._

Ukyo placed the tray of hot chocolates on the table, he wasn't unaware of what had happened as had popped into the room when he heard some commotion. He sat down next to Masaomi, passing him and Syo their hot drink whilst getting his own in the process. The room fell silent a little longer, Syo could feel and hear his heart pound against his chest.

"Syo-chan, we are all here to talk to you. We are your family and want to protect you, so please tell us what happened." Masaomi said with a low voice, his body leaned in and his eyes searching for an answer.

"Haha, ummm," Syo forced a fake smile and the brothers frowned. " Well, it's nothin-" he tried to play it off as a joke but was interrupted by an angry blond.

"Stop it." He sounded hurt, eyes closed, elbows on knees. Kaname bit his lip before he looked at Syo in the eye. He saw the emerald orbs were widened from shock. He didn't know how to reply, so he looked down into his hot chocolate.

"It's the person called Jirou Wada, isn't it?" Masaomi asked, before he took a sip of his drink. Syo's head darted to Masaomi in shock.

_How do they know about him? I thought Futo-nii was the only one out of the brothers to know… and he hasn't been able to tell them, he's been with me the whole time… _

"We know everything my ototo." Kaname said as he picked up his cup from the tray.

"Ho-" Syo was speechless.

"Gomen, Shin-kun told us everything without meaning to." Kaname finished, looking rather guilty. Before Syo could even think of a reply Masaomi spoke.

"Don't be mad at him, he's extremely worried about you, so is Momo-san. We are too." Masaomi added, a bit of panic in his voice. Syo just looked down again, he wanted this conversation to end. He knew they cared but this was too much, he didn't know what to say, no one has put him on the spot like this. The blond monk sighed and placed his large hand on Syo's head before ruffling his soft hair to be comforting. A small smile formed when Syo automatically nudged his head into his hand.

"Syo-chan, you are apart of this family now, so please, it hurts everyone to see you in this state. Even Futo. We all know Futo. We have never seen him act like this. We care about you. So please rely on us Sy-" Iori said, his voice as calm, soft and caring voice. But was interrupted before he could finish bring more concern to his eyes.

"I- Thank you, but I-I can't, it's too much to ask of you all, who have already done so much for me, I can look after myself so don't wor-" Syo said, with another fake smile whilst waving his hand from side to side to make it out like everything was okay.

"Look after yourself!?" Kaname interrupted with shock, he stood facing Syo. "And you're about to tell us not to worry!? Are you messing with us!? Have you seen the state you are in right now? You're bruised all over… you're shaking… you're crying. Do not tell us you're okay, do not lie to us. We are your family, we are here to protect you!" He sat down again, putting his arm on Syo's shoulder who was still in shock and frozen in what to do. The others were also startled by Kaname's outburst, but didn't stop him as they all felt the same.

"Syo-chan, everything Iori and Kaname said is true. All we want to do is help you, be there for you. We're your family." Ukyo said, his voice was low as he moved his glasses up.

"I can't bring trouble, I just ca-" Syo was pulled into someone before he could finish. It was Kaname again, stroking his head, radiating that 'shhh' sound, calming him down.

"Syo-chan, you're crying again. Just breathe, you're no burden! **Our **Syo can never be trouble." Kaname said, still stroking his head. Syo hadn't even realized he was crying until Kaname mentioned it.

"We never saw you as burden and never will do." Iori said, finally grabbing his cup of hot chocolate with a sweet, handsome, charming idol smile on his face.

"We're **your** family Syo." Ukyo added with a kind smile.

"So, tell us everything about what happened." Masaomi said with his sheepish smile, all of them making Syo blush, he wasn't used to this at all. He sighed before he began.

"Okay, arigatou and gomen, i'll tell you…" and he began, surrounded by only a handful of the people that cared for him, he shared everything Jirou Wada had done. Part of him still wondered what was taking Tsubaki, Azusa and Futo so long, he hoped they were okay and home soon, as he wanted to thank them too.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…" the dirty blond said quietly, gaining a strange look of disbelief from his brothers. Masaomi laid his hand on his head before stroking it lightly.<p>

"Don't apologize, we just wished we had known sooner, then we could have tried to stop it." Masaomi 's sheepish smile appeared and eased Syo's mind.

"Listen to Masaomi little one, he's right, but know… even though it will take time, come to us, your brothers if you have a problem. We'll look after you okay." Kaname let off his flirtatious smile, catching Syo out into a blush.

_He looks exhausted… _Iori thought worriedly. _I think he understands everything by now, so much information will have him on overload. I think I might move us along to a lighter topic. What was it I wanted to ask him? Ah that was it… _

"And Syo-chan…" Iori said, drawing his interest in what his other idol step brother had to say. "I would love for you to show me your piano skills. Maybe you could teach me too?" Iori's prince charming smile caught them by surprise.

"Y-yes o-of course, Iori-nii, but i'm not v-ery good, just self taught." he replied, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. Iori shook his head lightly.

"I'm sure you're better than you say you are. I look forward to it, Syo-chan." Iori smiled again and the little blond just nodded with a deepened pink on his cheeks.

An hour had passed and the sky had slowly become dark with stars gleaming. The brothers and Syo watched a few episodes of 'Live at the apollo', which brand laughter that filled the room, as they finished their second round of hot chocolate.

"Iori, you have a mock exam tomorrow, and I have a case to sort, so I think it's best we both head to bed for an early night." Ukyo said as he collected the empty stained chocolate mugs and put them in the sink. Iori let out a little sigh before standing up, waiting for his older brother.

"I guess he's right," he said as he looked directly at Syo. "I do wish I could stay in your company longer Syo-chan but to make it up to you i'll find a flower for you," he walked over to the small blond with a charming smile. "Whats your favourite colour?" he asked with a hand on Syo's head. Kaname couldn't help but frown and roll his eyes, earning himself a glare from his model brother. Masaomi wasn't please himself, but kept it hidden better, or at least the best he could.

"Um, I g-guess blue would be one." he said rather dense on why he was being asked such a question. Iori just smiled with a nod.

"I'll keep that in mind. Oyasumi, get some rest Syo-chan, don't worry about Tsubaki and the others too much, they are fine." With that he walked away with Ukyo to bed, leaving Syo with Masaomi and Kaname.

"Syo-chan, you sure you don't want to go to bed as well, you've had a rough day, and will need the rest." Masaomi suggested, he was worried and Syo could tell, but part of him did want to go to bed, curl up and forget what happened. But that part was only small, he wanted to stay up, no, he needed to stay up. He wanted to make sure with his own eyes that Futo, Tsubaki and Azusa made it home safely. After all the reason they are out is for him.

"Arigatou Masaomi-nii, but I want to stay up until they come home. It's my faul-" Syo said, his eyelids already struggling to stay up, but Kaname didn't allow him to finish.

"We get that you want to stay up, we knew you would answer that, but really? Has anything we said sunk in? It's not your fault they left. They left because they wanted to, so did we but we stayed because we wanted to be next to you. Understand?" Kaname asked, his tone wasn't stern but anyone could sense he was worried about Syo not taking what they said seriously.

"Hai, Kaname-nii. You're right, gomen, it'll take some getting used to." Syo smiled nervously as Kaname let out a long sigh of relief.

"I'm glad, it might take time but thats why we're here." The brunette commented with a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed, and the time was nearing 10pm with still no return from Futo and the others. Masaomi and Kaname sat with a small dirty blond who was fighting against falling asleep, wondering what was taking them so long. The tv had become background noise as they watched with sympathy their new little brother fight his tiredness. They had tried countless times getting him to go to bed, which became laughable as they never knew how stubborn he could be.<p>

_He'll be gone in a matter of minutes, even Masaomi knows that. Still he tries to stay up. It may not seem late but… after the day he's had i'm shocked he's managed to keep it up._

Kaname was right. After a couple of minutes Syo had lost the battle and was on the urge of collapsing from exhaustion. The brothers shared a look and nodded before standing up before their little ototo.

"Come on Syo-chan, time for bed." Masaomi nudges him forward whilst Kaname held his wrists and pulled him up, he didn't have the strength to resist as his body went limp.

"We'll take you to your room, just hold on," Kaname said holding him up as Masaomi walked one step ahead on the stairs. "And don't worry about them, they'll be home soon." He confirmed him, knowing he will still be worried. They reached the top of the stairs to the overhead balcony before hearing the front door open followed by voices. They perked their heads up to the sound, though the little dirty blond tried to look up, his body became weak that his head continued to hang loosely.

"We're home, if anyone is still up." Tsubaki said rather loudly as he turned the corner to see the three of them stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hai, we heard you clearly Tsubaki. Do you want to wake the whole house up?" Kaname hissed a little as the other two entered the balcony.

"Even if I wanted to, they wouldn't be able to hear me," the silver haired boy said shrugging his shoulders. "This is an apartment complex after all." He returned the glare before his attention was drawn to the boy his monk brother was holding up.

"Is everything sorted then?" Masaomi asked and Azusa nodded.

"But we will talk about it later, I think we should carry on with what you were doing. Putting Syo-chan to bed I mean." Azusa walked closer to them and stroked Syo's hair gently.

"We'll join you, _some_ of us need our heads cooling down, and what better way than to see his face." Tsubaki added with his cheeky grin, replacing his twins hand with his own before running his slender fingers through the soft hair. Futo just looked away shamefully knowing exactly what his older hyper brother was on about.

"You should all go to bed, I'll sort him out, he can't even stand, I should carr-" Futo spoke in a low voice and the brothers returned him with a strange look, before Tsubaki could comment Futo's voice also peaked to Syo's ears, causing him to gather all his strength to lift up his head with a huge smile on his face and caught everyone by surprise.

"A-arigatou." Syo said with his eyes closed and the clothes falling to one side, still managing to cover the hickey placed near the nape of his neck by Futo. Cating Futo of guard, the young brunette leaned forward near the dirty blonds ear.

"You made me extremely worried, for this you'll need to be punished." He whispered so quietly that only Syo heard, his eyes widened and brought a slight shudder from his words with the gentle breeze they formed.

_Actually, that's not the only reason why you're going to get punished… covering up the hickey I placed, specifically for everyone to see… Tch… well doesn't matter, I mean I made sure it was a long lasting one, you won't be able to hide if for too long._

* * *

><p>Azusa drew back Syo's duvet whilst his twin took him from Kaname, placing him upright on the bed before slowly letting him rest his head on the pillow. Syo was completely gone now, that was certain. Before they left the sleeping boy, Azusa placed softly the covers on him. Futo was the last to leave, he looked back and watched Syo turn and snuggle up to his duvet, before closing the door.<p>

"Why did you need to 'cool' your head then?" Kaname curiously asked.

"Let's not go into that just yet," Tsubaki answered eyeing Futo. "Let's just say, everythings been taken care of." He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. Masaomi and Kaname eyed each other worriedly.

"Oh," Azusa added, "I don't think you should call the school any more either. It won't be needed." He smiled, but the brothers felt a dark aura being emitted. Masaomi just nodded slowly before sighing.

"Well, we had the conversation with him." He said calmly.

"How was it?" The dark haired twin asked.

"Good, he's really been through a lot, that Jirou kid made his life in school hell. But at least it's over now." Masaomi smiled at them, they looked content with what they heard.

"He," Futo said, and his elder brothers looked at him. "He knows to rely on us then?" The light brunette finished.

"Hai, he knows," Kaname answered with a smile. "I'm sure you told him too not long before we all found out. I mean, do tell us Futo, what was it like seeing _our_ ototo naked?" A smirked formed as they watched the overconfident Idol be taken aback and flustered by the question.

"Oh," Tsubaki leaped in to add teasingly, "Why did you act so rashly, we've never seen you like that before. You even wanted to take him to bed on your own too." He swung an arm over his younger brother, his grin took up most of the blushing Futo's vision he was that close. This irritated him. He pushed the hyper twin away, then rushed off to his room without a single word. Tsubaki's and Kaname's laughter could be heard from the hallway.

_Aho brothers! Baka! Baka! Baka-chan I will get you back for this!_

Silence was all that remained, and after half an hour Futo still hadn't gone to sleep. He was too worried, and that irked him. Whenever he thought of Jirous face he got angry, then Syo's beaten body angier. He clenched his fist and turn to his other side.

_Damn! Why can't I sleep?! … I wonder if Syo's okay… oh, I have cream for bruises and wounds, and we didn't put any on him… maybe I should do it no- … what am I thinking!? _

Abruptly he sat up on his bed. Even though he didn't know why he rummaged for the cream in his draws and left his room.

_I wonder if he's still asleep… course he will be, he was a zombie when I came in… _

Pushing Syo's door open quietly, he entered the room. Syo was still in the same position, if anything he was in more of a ball shape. Futo moved quickly and quietly, even though doing this would make sense, he still didn't want to explain himself if Syo did wake up. He took the duvet away, and what was left was a small shape.

_Still wearing my clothes… good._

He lifted the baggy top up to Syo's chest, scooped some of the cream into his hands and lightly touched one of the large bruises on his stomach. Syo flinched from the sudden cold, catching Futo off guard thinking he woke up. But it was a false alarm. He continued for about thirty minutes. Rubbing the cream in gently on the bruises on the top half of his body.

_I didn't realize there were so many. Tch! I should have done more to that damn Jirou twat! Still… good thing Tsubaki and Azusa stopped me, kinda… _

Futo was content with himself, he had placed the cream all over Syo's top half, but avoided the hickey completely, he wanted that to stay as long as it could.

_Well, even if it didn't I could leave another. And I can always leave more than one, ne? Hai… he looks so yummy… _

Futo sat for a few moments, wondering what to do. A smirk formed on the corner of his lips, he eyes let of a glint. He pulled his top that was on Syo down back to the way it was, and leaned on his bed. His eyes screamed him being mischievous as did his smile. Syo already had a hickey on his right side, so it would make sense for Futo to place the next on his left. Which he did. He leant over him and nipped at the nape of Syo's neck. Sucking and biting over and over, making sure this one would be much darker. The blond let out a moan in his sleep which made Futo chuckle to himself.

_I think it's time to withdraw for now… _

With that he gently licked the newly placed hickey, receiving on last reaction from Syo who twitched slightly, before returning Syo his covers and going back to his own room. A beaming smile on his face.

_Time to finally sleep… heh. Wonder what he's gonna think when he sees that new hickey… will he even notice it? So easy to tease._

Futo lay topless on his bed, arm over his head, trying to drift into a sleep that never came. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he still worried about Syo. Thinking back at when he applied the cream the little blond seemed to have a small temperature. The minutes felt like hours and still Futo felt restless. The brunette thought back to earlier in the day, when he walked in on Syo in the shower. All those images of his bruised body, the small figure in the corner of the shower letting the water fall and drown the sound of his tears. Futo's eyes closed quickly from the thought as he bit his bottom lip. This feeling of restlessness would not go.

_If I check up on him at least one more time, just to make sure his temperature has gone… maybe even apply more cream… also could possibly leave at least one more hickey, I mean he has really smooth skin, I just want to bite hi- … what am I thinking! _

He covered his eyes with his hands, face continually going red before he shot up, grabbed his black hoodie and left his room. He stood outside his Baka's door, feeling confused why he felt nervous, he is Futo Asahina, aka Asakuro Fuuto, a famous and loved by all Idol, he doesn't need to feel nervous, he can easily get what he wants from people, toy with them for his own entertainment. So why does he feel so nervous? He's already been in Syo's room, what's so different this time?

He shook his head as if trying to shake off the feelings before he entered the room. It was empty. The large brown orbs widened with confusion.

_What? He was here not to long ago! Where did he go?! Tch!_

* * *

><p>Syo walked down the hallway from the bathroom towards the kitchen barefoot in Futo's baggy clothes, his bed head had appeared and his eye's were still heavy like his body. He touched the left side of his neck, having a strange sense of feeling of warmth with a little bit of pain and he couldn't understand why.<p>

_So thirsty… huh, the kitchen light is on? Wonder… wonder… who is there… _

As he walked through the living room towards the kitchen he could see a figure, he smiled in a daze as he sped up the pace so he could say hi to whoever it was. Futo on the other hand ran by on the overhead balcony, completely missing the dirty blond, before vanishing back into the hallway.

"Hello?" Syo said, hand on his head stroking his hair, closing in on the figure. "Ah Masa-nii." He said with another dazed smile.

"Ah… Syo-chan, what are you doing up, shouldn't you be in bed?" Masaomi rushed to his side as the little blond looked unstable, his emerald orbs looking unfocused on what was in front of him, and his sleepy smile made Masaomi realize that he needed to be tucked in again.

"Are you okay, Syo-chan?" Masaomi asked, laying a hand on his shoulder not noticing the hickey's because of the angle of the light.

"Haiiiii~," He replied, his head hanging to one side, the brunette let out a sigh of relief, but too soon as he felt a thump against his body and arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see his little brother hugging him with the sweetest sleepy look.

"Should we take you back to bed?" He said calmly placing a hand on his head, Syo shook his head by nuzzling it into his chest, catching Masaomi off guard a little.

"Then what shall we do?" He asked, holding down his chuckle, the little one shrugged in his arms.

"Masa-nii~," his emerald orbs looked up to the brunette who was curious on what he had to say. "Arrrriiiiggaaatoouuuu~" he let out a little giggle before he drooped down, having to be caught by Masaomi.

"Ah…he's asleep," He said, holding Syo up before lifting him into his arms with a sheepish smile. "You are troublesome sometimes, aren't you? " Masaomi walked out of the kitchen with his younger brother in his arms for the second time.

_What are we going to do with you, I wonder…_

* * *

><p>Futo had looked everywhere. The bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, all the places that Syo so far knew in the complex. Still no sign of him.<p>

_I've checked everywhere I can think that Baka could run off to… I bumped into Masaomi and he hadn't seen anyone about, so why do I have a feeling I was so close to finding him… urg! I need to lie down, I feel a bit sick… dammit Bakayaro! You better be okay… I didn't even get to put another hickey on him, tch._

* * *

><p>Masaomi placed Syo down on the bed, trying to wake him up a little so that he could sit up right.<p>

"Syo?" He said quietly, and finally the blonds eyes opened ever so slightly. "Do you want some pj's instead?" Masaomi asked, still keeping his voice low. Syo just stood and took Futo's shorts off, which made the brunette taken aback, before he climbed into the bed. Snuggled up once again, completely unaware on whose bed he was in, the brunette couldn't help but blush and look away, feeling embarrassed.

_So… cute… he's so tired… I guess this could be classed as relying on us brothers, huh? He's already learning, i'm glad. But why am I blushing so much? Ahh, anyway it's late… _

With that Masaomi joined Syo, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him close. He could feel the smaller one breath slowly as he was in a deep sleep, looking peaceful like an angel. Syo nuzzled his head into Masaomi's chest, who held back his giggle as he stroked his soft, fluffy hair.

_Comfy~. Warm~. Sleepy~. _Syo thought letting out a deep breath before being carried into a deeper sleep. Masaomi smiled softly, hugging Syo a little tighter, before letting himself be swayed into a sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning had arrived, and the sun broke through the gaps in the curtains. The morning had mist floating, still waiting for the sun to pull it away from the ground. Masaomi woke up to Syo facing away from him, though their bodies were still snuggled together like a jigsaw, the brunette wanted Syo to turn face him. He lightly took hold of the arm Syo was sleeping on, lifted it up and pulled it towards him, causing the blond to turn inward. Seeing his adorable sleeping face and bed hair, he couldn't help but hug him tighter into his body, still gaps between his arms.<p>

_He's so small, so carefree when like this. I'm in trouble._

He stroked his hair softly, not wanting to wake him up so they could stay like that a little longer. Gently placing his large hand on the back of the small blonds head and moves him into his chest.

_I'm in so much trouble._

Syo's mind finally wakes up, his body still wanting rest. Before opening his eyes, he nuzzled up to Masaomi chest.

_So comfy, I could just sleep more… _

For the brunette, this was an indication for him waking up, so he pretended to be asleep. Syo opened his emerald eyes, slowly it sunk in that once again he wasn't in his bed, and the room he was in felt very familiar. He felt long arms around him, holding him close, so close he could feel their chest move up and down as they breathed.

_Am i in Masaomi's bed again? How did i get here? Did Futo, Tsubaki and Azusa make it back safely!? _

The blond tried to shuffle out of it again, but Masaomi didn't let this happen. He wanted to stay like this longer, and he wasn't about to let Syo get away so easily like before. Syo tried multiple times to move out of this hold, but the brunette would hold on to him a little bit tighter each time, causing Syo to soon give up on moving until he had come up with another way out. Masaomi let a little smile form on his face. It was coming up to 7:30am, and soon everyone would be getting up, getting ready for work and school, Masaomi just wanted a few more moments.

_If they see Syo coming out of my room, they will become jealous and more conflict will start, sadly i better let him go and get ready._

Masaomi finally decided to pretend to wake up, accepting that his time with Syo was over for now. But before he could he felt something poke his cheek.

_I better wake him up, otherwise we are both going to be late, I'll poke him and whisper his name… _

So the blond did, repeatedly hoping that soon it would work.

_How cute can he be… poking me and saying my name to wake me up… ahh, i'm in trouble… I guess it really is time, I won't be able to hold back… my laughter of course… _

The brunette stretched as if telling Syo he had woken up, letting a little laugh out, whilst ruffling Syo's bedhead hair as he watched the blond turn red. The two slowly surfaced out of the single bed, not saying a word as they both were too embarrassed.

_My, I mean Futo-nii's pants, where are the-... oh on the floor. Wait! I'm not wearing any pants! Oh my god! _

Syo darted forward quickly pulling the pants up and doing the buttons, hearing his older brother laugh in the background.

"Sorry, Masa-nii… what happened? How did I end up in here? And are Futo-nii, Tsubaki-nii and Azusa-nii okay!?" Panic showed in his green eyes and the brunette walked up next to him with a smile.

"You fell asleep when you gave me a hug last night in the kitchen, so I brought you here to keep an eye on you, make sure you were okay. And yes, they made it home safely, you were there, but were falling asleep when they arrived, you will probably remember it later on, but they are fine." Masaomi rubbed the blond's head who let out a sigh of relief.

"Arigatou, Masa-nii." He smiled at the brunette who returned with a nod, still his bed head was out of control.

"These clothes are rather big on you, arent they?" Masaomi said, tugging slightly on the top and froze.

_What are those marks on his neck? Are they hickeys?! … Judging by the look i'm getting he's oblivious to it… huh… I feel uneasy… _

"Hai, they are Futo-nii's after all. Is everything okay, Masaomi-nii? You seem agitated." Syo tilted his head slightly.

_Did Futo do this? No, I mean… but… he could have done… Urg! I'm not even sure anymore…_

"Hai hai, little one, everythings fine." He assured him, but it felt more like he was assuring himself.

"Is it me?" Syo asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No no, you've done nothing wrong, just keep relying on us okay?" Masaomi smiled and the blond nodded.

"Okay, well, it's best I go and get changed and ready," he waved as he headed out the room. "Arigatou, Masa-nii." He said with a smile before he left. The brunette had a hand to his face, his cheeks heated up and even though he was jealous he couldn't stop the smile that forced it's way through.

_We are in so much trouble…_

* * *

><p>Syo stood, lent on Masaomi's door in futos top, which allowed both of Futo's markings to be displayed. Both of them blushed on either side of the grey door, realising they both enjoyed their night together, that they felt comfortable. He felt he could trust Masaomi, even with Ema he didn't always get a 'real feel' of family.<p>

_Ah well… better get ready for school. Just hope I don't bump into anyo-_

Just as the blond started walking back, Wataru bumped into him. Syo froze on the spot, worried about what Wataru might think of the situation.

"Onii-chan," the youngest of the 13 brothers said with a huge grin, pouncing on his new brother. Syo smiled back nervously, feeling his temperature rise up.

_Umm, what do I do in this situation… I have a bad feeling about this! _

Hello there!

*Bows 10000 times*

I'm soooo sorry about this late update! Even though I was on a half term i'd been working at my new job, which is a sales assistant as a market game store (really good :D ). Still Ive been working on this chapter whenever I could.

Its a long chapter as you can tell like the other one, but I hope you don't find it boring. Sorry about the cliff hanger too! But every story needs one every now and then right? .

Really thank you everyone for the support :) it means so much to me!

My grandad is out of hospital now, so thanks for the support on that too! He should be okay now.

Anyway i'm always going to update as soon as I can, I promise you that! :D

You guys are the best, I love you :D

Love from

LiveforAnime x3


	6. Chapter 5 pt 1

Chapter 5: A spark of jealousy

Syo stood, lent on Masaomi's door in futos top, which allowed both of Futo's markings to be displayed. Both of them blushed on either side of the grey door, realising they both enjoyed their night together, that they felt comfortable. He felt he could trust Masaomi, even with Ema he didn't always get a 'real feel' of family.

_Ah well… better get ready for school. Just hope I don't bump into anyo-_

Just as the blond started walking back, Wataru bumped into him. Syo froze on the spot, worried about what Wataru might think of the situation.

"Onii-chan," the youngest of the 13 brothers said with a huge grin, pouncing on his new brother. Syo smiled back nervously, feeling his temperature rise up.

_Umm, what do I do in this situation… I have a bad feeling about this!_

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan?" the littlen said as he tilted his head before Syo snapped out of his thoughts.<p>

"Hai, Wataru-chan?" he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Why are you walking about like that so early in the morning? onii-chann~." Wataru asked playfully as he moved closer to the blond.

"U-um, I was about to get ready for school, how about you, Wataru-chan?" his hand still stuck to his head.

"I was gonna stop by Masaomi's room. I'm going to get a drink and wondered if he wanted one." Wataru smiled, but Syo still felt on edge, he sensed something bad was going to happen, but couldn't pinpoint what it would be.

"Ah, that sounds like a good idea -" the dirty blond said still with his nervous smile. Wataru couldn't help but beam with excitement, his eyes wide and filled with happiness.

"Really?! Come with me then! I'm sure others are up too!" the littlen interrupted before he grabbed Syo's wrist and pulled him forward.

"Ah! No real-" but Wataru was too happy to listen to his pleas. His gut feeling multiplied with every step they took, they were headed for the dining room.

* * *

><p>The small Wataru only held onto the ends of the long sleeved top, pulling it off his left shoulder. Syo had given up on resisting, the young boy was so excited that it made you want to do whatever you could to keep that smile and spark in his eyes alive. They were nearing the dining room.<p>

"Just a little more, onii-chan." he said with another one of his beaming smiles. The blond just responded with a nervous nod.

Meanwhile in the kitchen and dining room awaited Ukyo, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru and Futo. Ukyo, being the normal mother figure in the household, was cooking breakfast for the family.

"Uzai! Baka Tsubaki…" Futo glared at the silver haired twin, who slightly smirked at his younger idol brother, irritating him further.

"Nawwwwwh- you're so mean to me Futo-chan~." Tsubaki teased mischievously, watching a vain pop in Futo's head.

"Tch!" the Idol turned, leaning against the kitchen ledge as he watched his blond brother, with his normal black and red suit, make breakfast. Ukyo eyed him curiously.

"What's got you in a mood? You're never up this early, you look like you haven't slept all night? What's wrong?" the blue eyed blond asked, buttering some toast as he kept an eye on his brother, his eyes dark underneath, his face slightly paler and his slouched body suggested that he had been up all night. But what for?

"Arg! So many questions!" Futo looked down, feeling guilty that he lashed out. His head pounded from the noises, his annoying twins laugh went through him, and there was still one person that filled his thoughts.

_Damn you Baka-chan! Urg… my eyes are drooping, I just need to make sure he's okay… that's all… it's normal of course, waking up this early to make sure he's alive. I mean of course he's alive! But… where did he go last night?... Urg when he comes down for breakfast I'll know he's okay… hai, that's the plan, then I can sleep. Hurry up Baka!_

"Okay, narrow it down to one then, we know you didn't sleep, so~ did something keep you up?" the flirtatious blond monk asked with a cheeky tone.

_Shut up playboy monk! Like i'd tell you that Sy-..._

Futo's face fell into a flush as the person he'd been thinking about nonstop, been worrying so much he didn't sleep had finally revealed himself in front of him. Wataru held onto his sleeve and Syo looked somewhat disheveled.

_Ah… So that's how it is… _Kaname thought with a slight grin on his lips. He watched his pompous brother for the first time blush, as soon as a certain someone had entered the room. _So he was the reason… makes sense now, with how he's been acting, gotta say I think I feel envious… he's never been like this with anyone, I don't even think my ototo knows what an impact he's had, and to have such a large one on Futo… well, all I can say is Masaomi and Ukyo were right, Syo is good for him… all of us…_

Syo was pulled further into the room, the attention was diverted from Futo to him. This relieved the idol, he was used to pressure and being watched like a hawk, but those times were different. Very different. They didn't involve Syo, and the idol was beginning to notice that whenever Syo was involved in anything, he was always left confused with his emotions, left wondering why he feels irked by the smallest things, why he cares about someone that he only met a few days ago so much. Which inevitably creates more confusion, leaving Futo in an endless warp of conflicted feelings. His eyes followed Syo and Wataru as they walked closer to Ukyo, who wore his green apron like always. His face frowned when he came to realization that Syo wasn't headed in his direction, even if they were almost half a wall apart. Kaname leaned on the bar, waiting for Ukyo to pass over his breakfast like the other brothers. Futo rolled his eyes as he placed an elbow on the bar, still watching Syo. His eyes widened and mouth dropped a little, before a small smirk found its way to his lips.

_Hehehe, he hasn't noticed that they are on display. Not one but both hickeys! I wonder if he noticed the second one, he must have know it was me if he did. I mean, I am the only one to place a hickey on him, and i'm the only one allowed to do so. He's me entertai… Tch! I feel like that isn't even the right word anymore… Damn! _

"Where have I seen that top before?" Futo snapped out of his thoughts as the blond lawyer spoke, still preoccupied with cooking. The idol lifted his head up proudly.

"The clothes are mine," He glanced at his older brother before he changed his look to Syo. "The top looks good on you, keep it, like a welcome to sunrise residence gift." the brunette said, still proud of how smoothly that went.

"Ehhhh? I wanna give my Syo-chan a gift~." the silver haired twin whinged and sulked. Futo just sighed.

_Stupid Tsubaki…_

Syo fidgeted with the top, his face a deep red as he looked down and nodded his head, telling the idol that he accepts the gift.

_Well, now you have something of mine, proves you're mine, ne? Well to me it does… _

"Why are you wearing Futo-chans clothes if you came out of Masaomi-chan's room?" Wataru said innocently, not realizing that what he had just said twitched everybodys nerve.

_I feel a bad vibe… _the dirty blond thought worriedly.

The brothers glared disapprovingly, one brother in particular. Futo Asahina.

_What?... Why did he come out of Masaomi's room?… why do I care so much? Urg Baka-Syo! I hate not knowing what i'm feeling… I'm gonna punish you for this._

Futo tried to control his thoughts, still he glared at the blushing, anxious dirty blond. He looked too… cute, yes cute, always blushing and being shy yet at the same time easy to talk to. Kaname let out a sigh, startling Futo, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Ne, Syo-chan, what were you doing in Masaomi's room?" Tsubaki whinged again playfully, with a hint of seriousness in his tone. The blushing boy didn't know how to respond, he kept quiet with Wataru still holding his sleeve, which gave him a sense of ease.

"Yeah, i'm interested to know too. Why is Masaomi so lucky to be the first to see you in the morning?" Kaname joined and like Tsubaki tried to play it off playfully, still hints of jealousy broke through. Again Syo couldn't think, how was he to respond. 'Ah well you see I went sleepwalking, bumped into Masaomi-nii and ended up falling asleep with him in his bed. It was really comfy.' He clenched onto his shirt and perked Wataru's interest.

"Um…" Syo tried to think of a valid excuse, he could easily lie, but he didn't want to, it felt wrong to make up something to people that care about you so much and have put themselves out of their way to help you. He wouldn't do it, but that left him in a pickle.

"Stop bully onii-chan! You're all big meanie bullies!" the youngest shouted as he took a stand in front of Syo. Arms stretched out, a frown on his face with his lips at a pout. The brothers were taken aback, but couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was rather adorable, still the idol didn't speak he just stared.

"Ne ne, Wataru-chan," Kaname smiled and waved his hand nervously, slightly lowering himself to the youngsters level. "we weren't bullying him-."

"Hai! You were so! You made him feel uncomfortable! Onii-chan is mine," Wataru said wrapping his arms around Syo's waist as he clung tightly. This made Futo's eye twitch. "So you all should stay there and leave him alone," he continued, the brothers stunned and Ukyo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Come on onii-chan, lets go. Hmph." With that, the youngster began to pull the blond with him.

"Whats going on so early in the morning?" Masaomi said as he leaned on the stairs next to the kitchens banister, fully dressed for work. Wataru stopped in his tracks, miffed that their get away was pushed to a halt. The brunette walked down the stairs, feeling a glare from his brothers, still Futo didn't speak. He had to control himself.

"Masaomi!" Wataru darted towards his eldest brother, still with a tight hold on Syo. "Kaname, Tsubaki and Futo are bullying onii-chan." he said with another pout on his face. Masaomi looked at his accused brothers, their jaws dropped.

"Not trying to interrupt anything but I think, Wataru, you have falsely accused someone." Azusa added, which left a confused look on the youngests face.

"Arigatou, Azusa, see I told-" Tsubaki flung his arms around his twin, only to be pushed off and overspoken.

"No, Tsubaki, I meant Futo." Azusa moved his glasses up and Wataru shook his head rapidly.

"No! Futo was also being a meanie! He was glaring at onii-chan the whole time." Wataru stated with a nod proudly.

_Observant brat. _

Futo huffed and rolled his eyes. Azusa just shook his head lightly.

"But thats no reason to call him a meanie and a bully." Azusa tried to reason.

"Hai. It is, for me anyway, he was making my onii-chan uncomfortable." Wataru looked towards his eldest brother for approval, and he got it. This made Futo even more annoyed.

"Okay, I guess you win this time." The black haired twin smiled, receiving one back before silence hit the room. The brunette stood between the youngest and their new step brother with his sheepish smile.

"Hai Wataru, you right. They shouldn't bully our new brother Syo-chan should they?" he asked as he took a glance to the side towards his seven brothers, the littlen just nodded with his continuing pout. "So they won't carry it on, don't worry, time to go get ready for school Wataru." with that Wataru let out a cheeky grin before running off.

"Um…" Syo began to try and speak again, the attention never really left him, Futo made sure of that. His eyes were fixated on him like a predator, but that wasn't the only thing that brought continuous attention to him, apart from being the new brother they all loved, everyone in the room had noticed the one thing Futo was very proud about at this point in time… the two hickeys, and he had a feeling that Masaomi was the first to see them.

"You too Syo-chan," he placed his large hand on top of the fluffy blonds head and rubbed it gently, and the idol wasn't the only one whose eye twitched at this action, Tsubaki and the others seemed irked by this too. "You should head up to your room and get ready for school, i'll tell Ema-san and Yuusuke to wait for you." he let off another sheepish smile trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Ah," Syo was hesitant but didn't want to stay in this situation anymore, Masaomi had given him an opportunity to escape and as much as he would have stayed and tried to face this head on, he really needed to get ready. "Arigatou, Masaomi-nii. Mata everyone." he bowed quickly before rushing off up the stairs next to the kitchen. He wasn't too sure on how to get back to his room this way, normally he went through the living room, but he found open balcony and sighed with relief before carrying on to his room.

"So, instead of asking Syo-chan we will ask you. Why did he come out of your room this morning?" Kaname said with a long sigh, before taking a bite out of his toast. Masaomi walked into the kitchen, grabbing his coffee that was waiting for him on the side.

"Because he stayed the night there." Masaomi said bluntly, he knew his brothers were jealous and it amused him a little, he wasn't going to lie to them, he didn't need or want to, whatever he said relied on their questions.

_This is out of my character but they deserve it after causing Syo-chan to feel so uncomfortable. _

Futo's eyes narrowed at the response, but still he held his tongue. Kaname finished his breakfast before breaking the silence that filled the room once again.

"Why did he stay the night? Actually let me rephrase that… how did he end up in your room when we all left him in his bed." Kaname leaned on the bar waiting patiently for an answer.

"We did all leave him there, I know. But when I was getting a drink from the kitchen early morning, he was there, almost zombie like. We spoke, then he gave me a hug and fell asleep in my arms. So-" Masaomi said calmly sipping his coffee before being stopped.

"So? You took him into your room, why not place him back in his own?" Tsubaki questioned, joining forces with his flirtatious, monk brother.

"It was easier-" he tried to answer but got cut off again, this was getting a little bit tedious.

"You wanted to didn't you?" Tsubaki questioned again.

"That too, and before you cut me off just ask yourself the same question. Would you put him back in his own bed? Or would you take him to yours?" he placed his cup in the sink, Ukyo had finished making breakfast, and like the other four brothers who weren't getting involved, stayed silent.

"Don't turn this on us-" Kaname tried to added, but the brunette was adamant.

"Just like about it, please." and the room went silent a while longer.

"I guess you're right…" Tsubaki sighed. "I would totally take him to my room…" he added.

"So would I but still…" Kaname said with another sigh. "Okay, we get it. Doesn't mean we aren't annoyed at you though." he stretched and Masaomi nodded. Subaru, Iori and Ukyo left the four to there own devices.

"So, moving on, which one of you placed two hickeys on him?" the brunettes arms folded as he glanced at each of them.

"Wait… why did you ask us that when the others left? You think we did it?" Tsubaki asked, his face blushed with confusion and jaw dropped.

"Yes, you are the ones most likely to do this. I just want to know who." Masaomi said as Kaname began to slow clap at what Tsubaki had said.

"Wha!? Why're you clapping?" Tsubaki acted offended.

"Because it was a stupid question." the monk laughed, he whacked his hand on the pouting Tsubaki's back, his twin sniggering slightly from the startled reaction.

"Masaomi, honestly we thought you left those love bites on our ototo." Kaname said, his chin resting on his hand. Masaomi's face went bright red.

"M-me? I didn't, I thought it was you, thats why I asked." he said, as he still tried to calm down.

"Well, we guessed that… now who's saying stupid things." the silver haired twin teased, feeling proud he was able to turn the tables. Meanwhile Futo was still quiet, he was too annoyed at Masaomi that if he spoke he would most likely lash out.

_Seems like they all noticed, haha good, it's about time they realized who he belongs to… Masaomi seemed rather affected by it haha. Serves him right for stealing Baka-chan from me and forcing me into panic all night. Still from the way he is acting seems like i'll be in trouble if they found out. I won't encourage it nor deny it… ahhh. That's right, that Baka still needs punishment, for sleeping with Masaomi. Tch! Aho's… _Futo thought, going into his own little world but still enough in reality to know what was being said.

"Still… it makes me wanna give him a hickey-" Tsubaki muttered under his breath, low enough for Masaomi to almost miss it, but he didn't.

"No, I get you, i'm the same." Kaname said effortlessly, irking Masaomi.

"What about you Azusa?" Tsubaki slung an arm around his twin eagerly awaiting the answer.

"I-I wou-... i'm not answering that actually." he said, pushing his glasses up before he pinched his twins hand, removing the arm from him.

"None of you should, he already has enough on. Don't add to-," the brunette's voice was stern, but when he stopped he had the others in confusion. "Where's Futo?" he pointed to where Futo was and everyone was left in loss.

* * *

><p>The curtains were closed, the bed was made and the room had a slight chill. Syo was stood, wearing Futo's underwear, next to his bed. He gathered his school clothes to get ready for the day ahead, he would be seeing Jirou for first time after the incident and was feeling the pent up anxiety.<p>

_I better hurry… Omg! I-I'm still wearing Futo-nii's underwear… okay okay, find mine and then change. Ahhh this is so embarrassing… _

Futo burst through Syo's bedroom door, who turned just in time to see him walk in, he didn't look happy in fact he had anger in his eyes, and that scared Syo.

_Why? Why am I so angry about this? I can't let him out of my sight… why is he blushing, dammit he just, just looks cute, that bedhead and those eyes… his heated expression… dammit! … Heh, he's still wearing my underwear… _

The idol stopped and stared at the smaller male, eyeing him up and down, causing him to fidget with his hands and bring his arms closer to his pale, slender body. A smirk befell the idols soft lips.

"So, Baka-chan, next time why don't you sleep with me instead of Masaomi." the brunette said, masking his anger with a teasing tone, Syo's eyes widened a little in shock, the comment left him the feeling of a stab in his heart.

"Wh-what do you mean… Futo-nii?" he tried to stay calm, not let any shaken emotions disrupt his voice as he waited for an answer.

"Heh, Baka-chan your nipples are a bit stiff, you that cold?" Futo stepped closer, he kept his eyes fixated on his pray. The dirty blond looked away in embarrassment. "Hehhh~, and you're still wearing my underwear." the idol teased as he took another step closer. This time Syo looked down, his hand left hand held his upper right arm.

_He didn't answer my question… why's he saying things like this, he seems different, like he isn't joking… im scared… _

Futo was only a few steps away, and the blond knew he had no escape from this situation the eyes said it all. Syo couldn't help but be flustered in the heat of the idols stare, which in turn embarrassed him more so.

"Ne, Baka-chan… why were you in Masaomi's room?" his smirk slowly dispersing from his lips.

"I don't…" Syo tried to speak, still not meeting the heavy gaze.

"And, don't try to make any excuses." the idol added with a harsh tongue, Syo flinched slightly.

"I… I don't know how to explain it." he said, hand still on his upper right arm, not meeting Futo's eyes.

"How can you not explain?" the brunette said bluntly, in response the blond bit his lower lip slightly, which drew Futo's attention to it.

"W- um, I fell asleep in my room after y-you and everyone tucked me in bed… and then I woke up in his, but-." the nervous blond tried to explain in the best possible way, but was failing as Futo didn't look any happier.

"How?" the tone was short and quick.

"I'm not sure… Masa-nii said that I-" he still wouldn't look in his eyes, he was too scared to see them, he just wanted to hide, he wanted to make Futo understand what happened, but his mind was blank, last night from the end of the talk was fuzzy and broken, all he could go off were Masaomi's words. But the way the idol was acting, seemed like he wouldn't believe them.

"Tch!" Futo let out, finally forcing Syo to look into his eyes.

_I can't hold back anymore, this is getting hard… _

The brunette thought, biting his tongue slightly before darting forward and snatching his left hand off his right upper arm. Syo lost his balance, almost hurling into Futo but luckily just avoid it. This didn't stop him from escaping the idols grip.

"Think!" he tightened his grip and the smaller male winced ever so slightly, he looked everywhere, every corner of the room, every corner of his mind, desperately wanting to find an answer. But in the state of panic it was futile.

"If you don't answer soon I don't know what I might do." Futo smirked and teased in a threatening tone.

_Really, I-I don't know what I might do… _

"It's all fuzzy! Masa-nii-." he was disrupted again.

_Why is it every time I mention Masa-nii! I'm trying to tell him! Oh please Futo-nii listen! _

"I don't want to hear about Masaomi." his voice cold sent another stabbing pain.

"He said I was in the kitchen and fell asleep in his arms after a hug! I believe him so that's what happened! Why do you care so much!?" Syo burst, his eyes welled up. The idol was taken aback by the outburst but didn't let it phase him. The blond he just wanted him to understand, he wanted himself to understand. He wanted to leave, he tried with all his strength to break his captured wrist free, but it was useless, his captor tightened the grip once more.

"Cute… but i'm stronger than you, remember." his eyes trailed the bruises as the smaller male winced in pain again. His eyes softened, what was he doing? Syo was right why did he care so much? He just didn't know, it confused him and he hated it, but he loved being around Syo, it was unexplainable.

_Why… _

The idol thought loosening his grip slightly, they stood for a moment and the door knocked, dragging their attention to it.

"Who-mhhm."

Syo was disrupted once again, but this time by a pair of soft lips. A large hand held his right cheek, holding him in place. His left hand still caught by the wrist, he couldn't move. His emerald orbs were wide, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. The heat of the idols lips were being transferred over to Syo's, they pressed his bringing him a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

_EHHHH! WHAT! FUTO-NII… LIPS… MINE… _

_Heh, this is working better than I thought… _

The idol wanted more, he pulled Syo's wrist further forward into his body, letting it go as they collided before he wrapped his free arm around the dirty blonds back, pulling him in and holding him closer.

_I want more… more… _

Futo thought, and he had a plan for it. He withdrew a little, letting the blond catch his breath. That was his chance. He smiled before holding him tighter, moving the hand on the cheek to the back of the blonds head, he pulled him forward, their lips connected again and the heat burst.

_This… this is my first kiss! An-And it's with Futo-nii! My lips are hot! Ah… is that… is that his tongue!?_

Futo explored the inside of Syo's warm mouth, both their eyes closed, both of their faces red.

"Mhm…" the smaller male moaned as his mouth was full, the idol let off a smile while continuing and deepening the kiss. Futo began to intertwine his tongue more deeply, radiating more burning sensations throughout each body and leaving the blond unable to comprehend what was happening. The smaller male continued more inward moans subconsciously, making the idol not want to stop the kiss, drowning them both in its pleasure.

Another knock on the door startled them and forced Futo to finally withdraw against his will. Their lips wet from the unexpected kiss. The idol looked into the emerald orbs, they were open now and wide too, his cheeks a deep red and his hair still in a mess, his pink, wet lips looked tasty to the idol but he knew he was out of time. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and return his face to its normal colour, fixed his clothes and a smile appeared on his lips, but not for long.

"Hello!? Syo-chan are you in there?" the voice behind the door said. Had it been any other brother it probably wouldn't of enraged him as much. But that wasn't the case, it was the one person he really was pissed with… Masaomi, the one who had taken his Syo to their bedroom and would have held him to sleep in his arms, while he rushed around the house looking for the feverish and beaten male. He didn't sleep and before the smaller male was taken he tended to his injuries. Of course this would displease him further, he couldn't help it, the kiss helped him calm down but still he was frustrated, he had to leave the speechless Syo before he did anything else.

"You should get dressed." the idol said coldly and forced Syo to snap out of his trance, with that he turned and walked out the door and left his Baka-chan dumbfounded. He didn't even look at the confused Masaomi and just carried on walking to his room next door, locking his door.

_Know that you're my entertain- … Tch! You're just mine, got that Baka_…

Futo once again led on his bed face first, his cheeks a bursting red, his lips in a smile. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm so fucking confused…" he murmured into his duvet as he nuzzled his face into it.

* * *

><p>Syo walked alongside his sister, Ema, and brother, Yuusuke. The silence was killing him inside as he knew that they had found out about the Jirou situation, and at some point would be bringing it up. He clutched onto his bag as he heard his sister sigh.<p>

"Syo… I am upset that you didn't tell me first about this whole Jirou thing, but now that it's out in the open, know that if anything that if this happens again to come to me first," she didn't even look at him in the eye, and for the first time Syo felt something different about his sister, anger. It wasn't a lot but it was there, he didn't expect much but she hadn't even asked how he was when people that have only been his family for a few days did. They even went to extreme lengths for him and all she could say was that she was upset because he didn't tell her first. "Also i'll be stopping at Hiro's tonight, so I won't be walking home with you." she said again looking straight ahead. Syo didn't respond, she didn't ask if he would be okay with it and consult with him anymore… had they really grown apart so much. The texting had stopped and she was barely around, either studying with or without Yuusuke or with her boyfriend. It hurt.

The redhead kept silent, waiting for his turn to talk and break the tense atmosphere. He didn't really like how Ema treated Syo, I mean he hadn't planned on telling anyone, he wasn't going to and only said something because his brothers had sat him down and spoke to him like a family as they knew about it. Ema knew this but still acted this way, he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Syo-chan?" the redhead asked with a smile before continuing. "Like the rest of my brothers said, we are your family now, so you can come to us anytime you have a problem, even if its homework feel free to come to me and ill help you okay? Oh, and we can walk home together okay?" he placed his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Hai, Yuu-nii." Syo returned the smile, he felt better that Yuusuke was being kind to him like the others, but it couldn't be more of an obvious contrast on who actually cared. The redhead blushed from his new name that Syo gave him and in for making him feel embarrassed he gave his new younger brother a nuggie, both of their laughter filled the street.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell had just rang and everyone had done their traditional rush to the canteen for food. Syo had gotten separated from Shin and Momo in the stampede and was walking alone down the corridor.<p>

[Group chat:

Momo: Syooooooo! Where are you!? We lost you in the crowd! T-T

Shin: Momo calm down!

Momo: Shush… carry on getting the food!

Shin: pft, Baka…

Momo: …

Shin: Shit… Okay! Gomen! Gomen!

Momo: Good, anyway Syo meet us at the roof! I'm heading there now!

Syo: xD okay you two! Calm down. And Momo i'm on my way.

Momo: Shin started it! And Yatta . ]

He smiled to himself, their group chat always made him smile and it was very useful for being able to keep in touch at home like they would at school. He placed his phone in his front pocket, turning to head to the roof. His heart froze… Jirou was walking with his twp copycats right towards him.

_Something feels different about him… he's seen me but hasn't said anything… Still I need to get out of here, I don't want him to hurt me again… _

"Bok-, um I mean Hinata-kun…" the black haired bully began, his tone was soft and low.

"You little brat, thanks to you Jirou got punc-." Genki started but was forced to stop after Jirou's arm was in front of him, he withdrew receiving an evil glare from his leader.

"Hinata-kun… Gomen nasai!" he rubbed the back of his head as his eyes looked downwards. Syo was in shock, his bully, the person who had tormented him was apologizing. Jirou gave his copycats another glare.

"Ah… gomen Hinata-kun!" Genki bowed followed by Rishou.

"Me too! Gomen!" Rishou said nervously.

"Ah," Syo had his jaw drop a little. "I-I forgive you, I guess…" the blond said, it didn't change how he felt about them but at least they apologized.

_Heh… that's what Genki was trying to say… Jirou got punched, his face… it's got a huge bruise… but by who!? Who would be crazy enough to punch him!?_

"I guess that settles it then, right?" Syo bowed to them to show he agreed before he carried on walking towards his friends, who would be awaiting him on the roof. "And Hinata-kun… ," Jirou raised his voice to reach the blond's ears. "Your brothers are scary, and one of them packs one hell of a punch." with a wave of his hand he walked away, leaving Syo dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Asakura? … Mr. Asakura?" the black haired female member of staff tried to get Futo's attention. "Um… Mr. Asakura, your photo shoot starts soon!" the brunette just glared at her, making her shiver. The girl bowed before she ran off.<p>

"Wish people would just leave me alone," he said under his breath as he rubbed the temple. "Ahh, kuso."

Futo closed his eyes and let the sound around him drain out. The zero sleep was starting to affect him more than he thought it would. His eyebrows frowned when he thought of last night. So much happened that night, Syo was beaten badly, covered in bruises. Futo could see the image of it in his mind, remembering Syo huddled up in a corner of the shower crying. He hated it.

_That damned Jirou got off to easy! _

[Flashback]

Azusa knocked on Jirou's door whilst the other two waited round the corner. When the front door was opened Azusa took a deep breath, holding back the anger he felt as best as he good.

"What'd you want?" Jirou asked, the twins eye twitched.

"Jirou Wada?" Azusa asked and the boy nodded. "Can I have a quick word with you outside, please?" he gritted his teeth as he spoke. Jirou, thinking nothing of it, followed him.

"So, what'd you want?" the bully asked as they turned a corner.

"You'll know in a minute." Azusa said coldly.

"Ah!" Jirou let out in shock and some pain as he was pinned against the wall. He looked up to see three pairs of glistening angry eyes glare right at him, as if they were piercing his soul. For the first time Jirou was scared. He tried to shake the arm off him but Tsubaki tightened his grip and narrowed his eyes further.

"What the fuck do you twats want anyway? Why the fuck are you doin this?!" he shouted, trying to keep a cool head on.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing!" Tsubaki growled as he pushed harder against the bully, pressing him further into the wall.

"Tch! What'dda you mean by that!? Kisama!" Jirou tried to get out of the silver haired twins grasp but failed.

"Why the fuck did you hurt Syo!? Why did you beat him mercilessly!?" Tsubaki pulled Jirou towards him, just inches away from each others face. The bully let out a loud gulp in fear, the silver heads eyes were screaming with frustration. He eyed the other two that were with him and could see that they too were the same.

"Syo!? You mean Boke-kun!? That aho!? That weakling!? Haaa~! He deserved it, every punch! We would have done more if it wasn't for the bell! Every minute of that we enjoyed! Seeing him cry! Have you seen him scream in pain!? It's so thrilling that I might do it again some-." he was cut short when he felt immense pain at the back of his head. The brunette had snatched him from his brother and propelled him into the wall, watching him slid to the ground.

"Oi… Futo, calm down." Azusa said as he placed a hand on his younger brother. He was angry, furious so much that he wanted to beat the hell out of the guy, but if he did that it could cause more trouble than good. Jirou coughed as he tried to re-focus his sight, he wished he never met eyes with the brunette as pure rage was in his eyes.

"So you're his new brothers, huh? I feel sorry for you… having to have such a pathetic weakling for a step-brother, even if he has been through a lot in his life, he's a bakayaro! Through and through! Next time I really will go further… you know exactly what I mean don't you! Ha~!" Jirou screamed, still not backing down, his pride wouldn't let him, but that only aggravated the idol more. He looked at his brothers, almost begging them to let him do as he please. The twins nodded their head, their own limit had been pushed to the maximum.

"You're going to regret ever doing anything to him," Futo said, his voice trembled with rage, he cracked his knuckles walking towards the shivering Jirou. He rapidly grabbed him by the collar, yanking him onto his feet before he gave another forceful shove into the wall. Jirou let out a grunt of pain as his back smacked the bricks. The idols brown orbs were scary, terrifying, emotionless, he was so blank with rage that all his reason had gone. An evil grin filled his face, Jirou's jaw hung loose in fear, even the twins were afraid of him, they had never seen Futo like this before.

"No one hurts Syo… no one…" Futo vigorously punched Jirou in the stomach, winding him as he let out a cry of pain. He retreated his fist before he struck again, this time the rib. Again in the stomach, again in the chest, again in the cheek. The idol didn't stop, his fists becoming a slight shade of red from the impact, still he hadn't had enough. The black haired bully coughed and gasped for breath from the beating he just received, still being held by his collar against the wall, his bottom lip bled from the latest punch. Futo inhaled deeply, catching his breath and let go of the collar after he felt a hand on either shoulder.

"Come on Futo… it's getting late, the others will be worried." Azusa said as calmly as he could, watching his brother beat the hell out of someone was satisfying but he still wanted to do it himself, he knew his twin felt the same.

"But…" Futo still wasn't done with the bully's punishment, his eyes said it all.

"Syo will be worried, you know what he's like, he'll still be up waiting for us. Come on, lets go home, ne?" Tsubaki said with a concerned smile, waiting for a response from the silent idol.

"Hai… still Syo got hurt more than he did…" he said, not looking at the twins as he knew he was right and so did they.

"We know, but he won't hurt him again, come on. Don't you wanna see Syo?"

"Fine, you're right… for once." this twitched Tsubaki's nerve but he let it slide. The idol let them guide him away from Jirou, who was still on the ground recovering.

"He's worthless, I'll crush his soul… and theres nothing you can do abo-." he wasn't able to complete his threat. Futo had pushed his twin brothers aside and hurled his fist at Jirou. Hatred in his eyes, he gave him the final blow to the same cheek. The bully's feet left the ground as he catapulted into the wall. Arms wrapped around the idol and pulled him away.

"Calm down!" Azusa raised his voice, trying to get through to the once again raging Futo.

"Listen here kisama! You lay a finger on him, you look at him in a bad way, you think of hurting him, I will hurt you a hundred times more! I will put you in hospital! Don't you ever hurt my Syo again! You hear!? I will pulverise you! He's mine so fucking watch it!" Futo yelled, his voice full of hate and pain. He turned rapidly being followed by his twin brothers, this time Jirou didn't say anything. He saw the look in the idols eyes, it was worse than the other times, he stood wareley heading back home. He did not want to bump into them again.

"Don't want to get on your bad side." the black haired twin teased lightly.

"Never seen you act like that before… and what was that I heard, my Syo? Hmmm." the hyper twin said playfully only to receive the look of death. He shook it off with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Urusai…" he said with a harsh tongue, but luckily his brothers were understand and just ruffled his hair which they hadn't done in a long long time.

_I was only stating the truth… _

He blushed at his own thought but was eager to see Syo's face again.

[Flashback end]

Futo let out a long lasting sigh, he looked at his knuckles noticing that they still showed a hint of redness from the impact they received last night. The anger in his eyes dispersed and was replaced by a blush. His lips remembered the feeling of Syo's and the colour deepened when he remembered his tongue intertwining with the blond, he felt so nervous and happy yet confused on why he was doing it. He wanted to do it again, like the hickeys he wanted more. Like he had told Jirou, Syo was his, his Baka-chan, his entertainment toy, he was his in every way. If anyone tried to touch him they would be punished, someone had so they were taught a lesson.

_Syo's… I mean Baka-chan is mine… still, I can't forgive the Masaomi situation… Tch!_

He clenched his fist, punishment was still to come, Masaomi wouldn't really be the one on the receiving end of it, maybe the cold shoulder, more than usual anyway, but Syo… Syo would be the one to get punishment, seeing as he was the cause of all the conflicting thoughts Futo felt. The idol even struggled to do his photo shoot, his mind was elsewhere. He sighed again, he heard his stage name being called, they were getting slightly impatient with him.

_I'll see Baka-chan soon… i'll make him realize his mistake… time to go._

A little smirk was on his face as he walked off to where he was being called, his mischievous smirk brought smiles to the staff, the idol to them was back, little did they know that his mind was preoccupied with a certain someone.

* * *

><p>Syo and Yuusuke walked home together, they never really had spent any quality time with each other so it was refreshing. The redhead had still felt that his new brother needed cheering up from this morning and made sure to do so. He felt a sense of accomplishment whenever the blond smiled and felt trusted when Syo had told him about Jirou without being asked, though the process to get to that stage was a little nerve wrecking for both.<p>

"Ah~ i'm super hungry, wonder what's for dinner tonight. What would you want?" Yuusuke stretched his arms out in front of him, looking to Syo with a smile.

"Anything without prawns?" the blond replied nervously.

"You don't like em'?" the redhead asked.

"Nope," he chuckled. "Never have, what about Yuu-nii, do you like them?" Syo asked with a blush at what he called his older brother.

"Um, not really, I don't mind them but not too keen. I'll make sure we don't have them for dinner." the redheads face turned the same colour as his hair.

"No no, I don't want to be any trouble fo-." he was cut off with a hand on his head.

"Hey, hey, don't even finish that sentence. All us Asahina's have things we dislike, so we don't cook them, it's not troublesome, it's just what families do. Okay?" he rubbed his head, feeling proud of his statement to his younger sibling.

"Haiii." Syo laughed, joined by Yuusuke.

* * *

><p>Finally they stood before the complex, and still Syo hadn't gotten used to it's intimidating size. He followed Yuusuke through the door onto the overhead balcony. Three people sat on the large red sofa, Masaomi, Ukyo and someone he hadn't seen before. Syo felt slight nervousness as he looked at what he thought would be a brother he had yet to be introduced to.<p>

"Ah you haven't met Louis have you?" Yuusuke asked as he swung his arm around Syo to reassure him.

"Ah, n-no, n-not y-yet." Syo stuttered still a bit nervous as the redhead motioned for them to go down and say hello. They peaked the three's attention as they walked closer. Syo could feel his face heating up as Louis stood to greet them.

"Hi, i'm Louis. You must be Syo-chan am I correct?" Louis Asahina, the 8th son, mauve eyes and messy light ash brown hair that is partially kept on the side in a ponytail, leaving his long bangs to cover his right eye. He wore a soft cyan polka a dot jacket over a blank and white undershirts, along with very dark pink pants and a pendant necklace.

"Ah, hai. I'm Syo Hinata, it's nice to finally meet you louis-nii." he bowed, still red and earned a laugh from Louis.

"There's no need to bow Syo-chan, we're siblings now, and will be by law very soon. I was just telling Masaomi and Ukyo, the wedding is this saturday." he said happily as he guided Syo to the sofa and sat him between himself and Masaomi, Yuusuke sat next to Louis.

"I can't believe it's just over two days away. Time really does fly, we'll be a real family soon." Yuusuke said before heading off to the kitchen for a drink.

"Are you looking forward to it, Syo-chan?" Masaomi asked with his usual charming, sheepish smile.

"Hai…what about you?" Syo diverted the attention away from himself, he was looking forward to it, but he hadn't even met his soon to be step mother, Miwa. He hoped she would like him.

"Of course, you'll become a Asahina, you'll be one of us. I know i'm not the only one who can't wait for that to happen." Masaomi replied and received eager nods from the others. Syo didn't know how to respond, his face was bursting with shades of pink and red.

"I-I'm… looking f-forward to t-that too." he said, trying not to stutter from embarrassment too much.

"Good, Tsubaki and Azusa won't shut up about it. I'm sure everyones mentioned it at least a handful of times." the redhead added, bringing more shades to the little blonds cheeks.

"R-really? W-why?" his eyes widened when he realized that he said that outloud, the brothers faces softened and they sighed.

"You really need a confidence boost." Ukyo said with a small smile.

"We should get Tsubaki to answer that for you too, that would be interesting." the redhead commented, keeping that idea in mind.

"I think we should do that," Louis added. "I've been told that the Tsubaki and Azusa have given Syo-chan a place in between them every dinner." he commented and the redhead nodded in agreement.

"Hai, it's true, every dinner from day one. And a confidence boost is also what you need. Like we said, you're apart of our family now. We love you Syo-chan, we really do." Masaomi said and Syo nodded, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Arigatou… Ah, Louis-nii, what do you do?" he changed the topic slyly.

"I'm a professional hairdresser," he stroked his fingers through the dirty blonds hair, it felt nice but was still startling. "You're hair is extremely soft and in good nick, you'll have to let me style it, okay?"

"H-hai, arigatou." the dirty blond smiled shyly, earning a soft smile from the rest. They never understood why but Syo had a way of making people feel peaceful, never failing to put a smile on their face. They all chatted for a while, mainly about Louis and how he is. Syo was happy, he finally only had two more brothers to meet, though he was still nervous as now the time in which to meet them was narrowing quickly. If not in the next two days he would meet them at the wedding, which he had a strong feeling one of these fateful meeting would take place at, like meeting his step mother for the first time.

Silence filled the room as the front door was opened, gathering everyones attention on who it could be that came home, it was like a guessing game in their mind. As they stared up to the overhead balcony they began to see a figure, it was someone that Syo was conflicted on seeing. When he saw his face he couldn't help but become flustered, the kiss, his first ever kiss was with his soon to be step brother. He pondered on if the idol would join them on the sofa, and the answer was discovered very soon after.

"Futo, it's been a while, how are you?" the elegant hairdresser asked as he stood.

"It has. Louis, I need you to do my hair for my next photo shoot, would you come and practice it now?" Futo asked coldly, not making any eye contact with the others.

"Sure, i'll just get a drink and meet you in your room." Louis said, wondering to the kitchen. The idol just nodded and as his eyes wandered onto a sight that fueled his fire.

_Masaomi is next to Syo… Tch! Just when I thought I was going to go easy on them, looks like Syo doesn't learn… _

"Ah, Futo-nii?" Syo stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to answer. "Um, I was wondering if-." the idol turned abruptly before the dirty blond could finish and walked off to his room.

"Don't have time. So no." he said coldly, a slight feeling of regret tugged on his heart but he shunned it away as best he could. He saw the face he made Syo display, it was confusion and pain, a stab to the heart. But that didn't stop him from walking away.

* * *

><p>Hey there everyone<p>

Okay so because i've left it long enough I split this chapter into two parts, haha So dont kill me because its left on a bit of a cliff hanger. Also sorry that this took me so long to write, work and college have been very demanding so I haven't had the time.

But like always you guys are really understanding and awesome! And I thank you for your support, it provides me more motivation to write. I'll let you know this, I will never drop this story, I will finish it :D I promise :D

Thanks again, you really have no idea how much it means to me :D

Love you all!

LiveForAnime :3


	7. Chapter 5 pt 2

Chapter Five: A Spark Of Jealousy - Part Two

"Futo, it's been a while, how are you?" the elegant hairdresser asked as he stood.

"It has. Louis, I need you to do my hair for my next photo shoot, would you come and practice it now?" Futo asked coldly, not making any eye contact with the others.

"Sure, i'll just get a drink and meet you in your room." Louis said, wondering to the kitchen. The idol just nodded and as his eyes wandered onto a sight that fueled his fire.

_Masaomi is next to Syo… Tch! Just when I thought I was going to go easy on them, looks like Syo doesn't learn… _

"Ah, Futo-nii?" Syo stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to answer. "Um, I was wondering if-." the idol turned abruptly before the dirty blond could finish and walked off to his room.

"Don't have time. So no." he said coldly, a slight feeling of regret tugged on his heart but he shunned it away as best he could. He saw the face he made Syo display, it was confusion and pain, a stab to the heart. But that didn't stop him from walking away.

* * *

><p>"Okay," the dirty blond sighed sadly in his room. He sat at his desk with a letter written out, his hands holding his face. "Time to do a quick check."<p>

_Sorry that I haven't wrote for so long, so many things have happened I haven't had the time… _

_The bully, Jirou i told you about, came up to me today saying sorry with a huge bruise on his face. In all honesty I wasn't expecting it. He said my brother packs a punch which narrows it down to three brothers, Tsubaki-nii, Azusa-nii and Futo-nii. A part of me thinks it's Futo-nii. _

_I got seriously hurt yesterday, but i know my body will heal. So please don't worry... Shin apologised about telling my new brothers about Jirou, but I forgave him instantly, I mean he helped so much by doing it, and it was the right thing to do. I thanked him for it too, at least its stopped now. _

_The wedding is coming up soon, Saturday actually, seems like so much has happened in such a short amount of time, then I'll be a Asahina. It's really scary… Being with a new family again… I am scared._

_I'm worried about Futo-nii, he seems to be upset with me, its troubling as I really don't know what to do. I can't think of anything else now, all I can think is him, I want to be back to normal. Something happened that I hadn't planned on say, but he kissed me… and I don't know why… everything is so confusing… any ideas on what to do? _

_Thank you_

_Love you and miss you always _

_from Syo._

He thought back to a couple hours before, no one could explain Futo's behaviour towards Syo, and he could tell that they all felt bad for him. He just hoped that they wouldn't say anything, the last thing he'd want is to cause trouble. He sighed again turning off his lamp before moving to his bed. He lead, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He couldn't tame his thoughts, they wanted their questions to be answered. So many of them he couldn't cope. He tossed and turned recklessly in his bed, trying to find the best sleeping position but it was futile. Tonight was going to be a sleepless night, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

_Futo-nii… i'm sorry if I upset you… please don't ignore me… it hurts…_

* * *

><p>Syo stared out the window, the noise in the background drowned out and became a blur. His eyes were looking but not actually seeing, he was too drawn into his own thoughts that all his surroundings had disappeared from his senses. Time seemed to be non existent, he couldn't focus on anything, so he gave up, let himself drift. He wasn't even sure what lesson he was in. Did the lesson change? Is he still in math? Japanese? Business? He didn't know, nor care. He couldn't because a specific someone had taken rule over his mind. That someone had left him in confusion with everything. His personality was complex and juxtaposed. The way he was kind, but then cruel. Rough and then gentle. Protective but then neglects and ignores him. Not only did he tease and punish, the idol stole his first kiss, something that still he felt the heat of, pulling him into a deep abyss of thought.<p>

He let out an internal sigh, leaning his chin on his hand as he continued to stare out the window.

_In the end I didn't sleep last night. I tried to game for an hour, that normally relaxes me enough to sleep. Even trying to listen to music didn't work, huh… my ipod even died… I wonder what time it is… I feel dizzy, I just wanna go home. But Futo-nii is there isn't he? Urg! I just wanna make things right! I don't wanna hurt or anger him… I'm so sorry Futo-nii. Please talk to me… huh, I feel like I can hear my name… _

"Hinata! Hinata Syo!" a similar voice called in an angry and hint of worry. It was Mr. Sudo, standing right in front of him. Syo snapped out of his thought and looked rapidly at Mr. Sudo. His bags under his eyes and his skin more pale than usual, his vision began to unfocus. "Hinata? Are you feeling unwell? You look pale. I think you should go to the infirmary and rest, don't force yourself today, i'll make sure your other teachers know. Alright?"

Syo felt all eyes on him, burning a hole through him. He stood and nodded clumsily before he bowed and left the room. Shin and Momo looked very worried but he left them with a weary smile, thinking it would help but it only made them worry more.

* * *

><p>No one was in the infirmary, which gave Syo a slight chill, he looked around wondering what he should do.<p>

_Maybe I should try and sleep for a bit… then I won't miss all my lessons… _

He stared at the ceiling, hoping that soon he would fall asleep, but he had no luck. He sighed aloud, wondering if the slow relaxation would allow him sleep. He tried to rest his eyes, but his eyelids where heavy weights and stung to be both open and closed, leaving him in constant discomfort. He felt guilt of not being in class, he felt uneasy with how Futo was treating him.

_Deep breaths… try to calm down and sleep… _

With his tired eyes closed his ears became more sensitive, picking up the sound of the constant ticking of the wall clock. He yanked the covers up to his face and curled up in a ball, waiting for sleep to surface from it's slumber.

_Just let me sleep!... I need to apologize to him. I need to find out what I did wrong. Urg! Just fall asleep already!_

* * *

><p>"Syo?... Syooooo~?" A voice called out to him, but it wasn't enough to snap him back from his zoned out mind.<p>

"SYO!" a voice screamed, startling everyone in the room and even some in the hallway. You could tell it was Momo and she succeed in making him and the dark bluenette jump out their skin, which made her smile proudly.

"Yes, Momo you called?" he said with a cheeky look, getting a tongue face from the dark pink haired girl.

"So, Syo… what's wrong?" Shin said worriedly as he ran his fingers through his dark blue hair, before he lent on his hand.

"Umm…" the blond tried to think of the best way to explain it. He knew they would understand but to do that he needed to understand the situation, which still he was trying to figure out.

"My guess is that it's Futo-kun. Am I right? He's the one that's made you zone out and not sleep all day." the pink head stated rather forwardly as she sat with her face cupped in her hands.

"I think he is also the one that… ya know… Wada had a huge bruise on his face. From the way he walked it looked that he had gotten a beating. You told us that your brothers, Twin-senpais and Futo-kun went out to find him… do you not think that mayyybe~ one of them did it," silence between the three grew, they thought about his words, it had been in the back of Syo's mind but he didn't think too much of it. "Maybe it was Futo-kun…" the bluenette finished off, he said with a low voice, almost consulting with himself.

"You're right about it being Futo-nii. And now that you mention it… I have a huge feeling he was the one that, umm, hurt Jirou Wada…" the dirty blond rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. Both of the males jumped from a sudden sound again, and once again it was Momo.

"HAHA! I hope it was! That bruise was bad! Like seriously. Can I high five Futo-kun and give him a round of applause?" she said with a large grin, she had made herself giggle from scaring her best friends again as well as gaining the usual looks from the class.

_Their reactions never get old… Ahhhh… hahahaha…_

* * *

><p>The three walked through the halls, Shin was beaming with embarrassment as they laughed about him walking into the classroom door, not thinking to open it.<p>

"Okay, okay, that's enough. It wasn't even that funny." the dark bluenette tried to play it off cool.

"Oh, oh it was! Did you even think of opening the door? Or did you think you're like an 'x-men' and can just walk through them or summet?" the pinkette and the blond chuckled quietly, the image still fresh in their mind, Shin on the other hand just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"That reminds me, we need to watch 'Day's of Future Past'." Syo added, he changed topic for his friends sake, if he went anymore red he would explode.

"Ah! We do! Ooooo, when can we? Has to be soon, ne Shin?" Momo asked excitedly, jumping in the spot a little.

"Hai, maybe next week? I mean i'd say this weekend but it's the wedding right?"

"Hai, oh and there's a band you should check out. They are called 'Thousand Foot Krutch', you would like them." he smiled and them and they nodded in return. Suddenly he felt something, it was an impact, not enough to send him flying but cause him to lose some his balance. It was Jirou with his copycats and the tension between the groups couldn't have been higher.

No one made eye contact, no one spoke, no one moved. They just stood there awkwardly waiting for an outcome. The bruise on Jirou's face had darkened and Syo couldn't help but stare at it, wondering if it really was the idol who did it.

_Tch! This Boke sure has protective brothers… scratch that, __**over**_ _protective brothers and he doesn't even realise it himself… _

_What was it they said… I remember the two eldest warning me before hand and then that damn younger one… _

'_Listen here kisama! You lay a finger on him, you look at him in a bad way, you think of hurting him, I will hurt you a hundred times more! I will put you in hospital! Don't you ever hurt __**my**_ _Syo again! You hear!? I will pulverise you! He's __**mine**_ _so fucking watch it!' … _

_Urg! Gotta admit that still scares me, that look in his eyes… seemed like he would kill me… calling this small guy his… on that note better not let these two dimwits do or say anything… _

"Oi! What you loo-" Genki tried to say, but Jirou's hand was already at his head, pushing him away as an indication to 'shut up'.

_And that is why they are dimwits, heh, but what can ya' do? …Their good dimwits… _

Momo took a deep breath, she knew no one was going to walk away, they are all men with pride to hold or just too scared to make the first move, but she wanted food. She sighed, grabbed Syo and Shins wrist and started to walk, but she wasn't the only one planning to leave. Jirou waved his hand as he walked away, passing by like ships and leaving the three friends rather astonished at the event that just occurred.

"That bruise has gotten worse." Momo stated.

"Yeah, it has indeed, gotten darker." Shin added, with a nod.

"Do you really think it was Futo-nii?" Syo muttered, and his two best friends looked at him.

"There is an extremely high chance. It was definitely a brother, and from the impression Shin got from the twins that went with him… it really seems like it will be Futo-kun." Momo said, hands behind her back.

"I'm glad they did something about it. He won't mess you again." Shin smiled, he was happy and relieved, like Momo, that their best friend was safe.

The blond just went silent, he zoned out again, he was still filled with questions and now even more. Why did they go that far for him? And did Futo really beat up Jirou? Too many unanswered questions caused him a headache, he just wanted this to go back to normal.

* * *

><p>Finally the day had ended, still to the little blond it felt like it had dragged, but at least now he was home. He wouldn't have to worry about not paying attention and maybe, just maybe he could sleep. Slowly he walked to the overhead balcony, rubbing the side of his head whilst a sigh escaped his mouth.<p>

_I wonder if anyone is in… I can hear the TV… _

He edged towards the railing of the balcony to see the one person he wasn't sure if to feel glad or not about. It was the idol, resting on the red sofa, feet on one of the black coffee tables watching a movie and completely blanking out Syo's existence. The blond gulps down his nervousness and takes this opportunity to speak to him, but in vain. He rushed down the stairs, trying to contain his eagerness, before he stood only a few feet away.

"Ah, um," he rubbed his head with his voice was out of control, he needed to calm down otherwise no words would emit. "What film are you watching?"

No answer.

"Futo-nii?"

No answer.

"Can I watch the film with you?" his heart banged against his chest with anxiety as his eyes plead for a response.

No answer.

_Wh… what do I do? Please d-don't ignore me… please… _

"I-I saw Jirou today…," he muttered, slightly peaking the idols interest whose face stayed motionless. "We bumped into each other twice, nothing bad happened, he actually said gomen. In fact he had a huge bruise on his face. H-he said that my 'brother packs one hell of a punch'. I-I was wondering, do you know who d-did it? Was it y-you?" his voice was still low, and he knew it was a longshot to ask, but he wanted to know. He wanted to be acknowledged.

No answer.

He sighed, letting off a fake smile before he turned to leave, but was stopped by a harsh voice.

"Aho…" he said, loud and clear, it rang in Syo's ears. He felt his heart sink, his head hurt, his eyes well up, before he darted to his room.

_Well… it came across harsher than planned but at least his mind is full of me… the way it should be… _

_That… that was… I-I… i'm hurting…_

* * *

><p>The setting sun began to unleash it's last beams of light on the earth, breaking through the gaps of the curtains in Syo's room. It was 6:30pm, everyone had arrived home and after some talk did their own thing. Syo had returned to his room, letting off another sigh as he played a game, trying to take his mind off earlier events. He had attempted multiple times to speak to the idol and with no luck, even in front of his brothers he didn't change. He tried to not let it bother him and smile but he couldn't the thought of the idol ignoring him just brang him pain, his mind was filled with it, he couldn't ignore it, his head and heart couldn't think.<p>

_Futo-nii… _

_Dinner will be soon… at 7… I wonder if he will even look at me… I better head down now, see if Ukyo-nii needs my help._

* * *

><p>"Ukyo-nii," the little blond appeared from the stairs leading into the kitchen, he was finally getting used to this house, the tall blond in his usual suit smiled at him welcomingly. "Do you need any help with cooking? I really want to help."<p>

"Of course you can," he waved a hand over. "It'll be good to get some more quality time together." he nodded his head toward a cupboard indicating for Syo to open it as he tied his apron. "Just grab that packet of penne and bring over here, tonight we are making carbonara."

"I haven't made that in a while, I can't wait." Syo said with a smile as he did as requested and began to help his older brother.

"Have you made it with penne before?" Ukyo asked, making more conversation. He loved that Syo enjoyed cooking with him, he loved it too, normally he cooked on his own and though he did enjoy it, he found out recently that doing it with another is always merrier.

"Nope, so it'll be good to learn something new. Arigatou, Ukyo-nii." the little blond said quietly as he opened the packed.

"What for?" the lawyer asked with slight confusion.

"F-for letting me cook with you, it's really fun." he blushed as he grabbed a pot and filled it with water. Ukyo, on the other hand, was speechless. Being thanked for letting someone cook with him was a first and he couldn't help but let the happiness it made him feel rise to his face.

"I think the same, so ariga-." he began to say but was unable to thanks to a new arrival.

A figure leant against the entrance of the kitchen with wavy orange hair and green eyes. They wore a crimson dress with a black jacket, thigh high boots, and tights. Their smile had a pinkish shine as they walked to Syo, who didn't know how to react, as they wrapped their arms around his small body. It was Hikaru Asahina, the 4th son of the family.

"So, you must be the brother everyone's been chatting and boasting about. I'm Hikaru and you must be Syo?" the little blond nodded. "I met your nee-san just a few minutes ago. Ah, hello Ukyo, cooking like usual I see." he said with his a soft voice, letting Syo out his arms and picking up a box.

"Well, I am like the mother of the house. But now I have Syo-chan to help, ne?" he replied, turning to Syo for an answer.

"Hai. Um, it's nice to finally meet you, Hikaru-nii." Syo said with a little bow.

_I thought he was a girl… I feel really bad now. Still he seems understanding._

"Kya! Syo-chan is as cute as i've been told! You didn't freak out like your nee-san did," he passed the white box to Syo. "Anyway, this is for you. The wedding is tomorrow right? This is what they chose you to wear. I've already given Ema-san her's, here." he said with another smile, Syo nervously accepted, his face burning red.

"Arigatou, Hikaru-nii." Syo said letting the cross dresser help him open the box. Inside was a expensive black suit, waist coat, black shirt with an emerald green tie. The dirty blond was speechless, this was his first time for having something so expensive and for him.

"No need to thank us, it's a gift from Miwa and Rintarou." Hikaru said closing the box for him.

"I'm just gonna put it in my room, i'll be back soon." he burst a large smile before running off to his room, leaving the two brothers to their own devices.

"Hehhh~, he's cuter than you all let off." the orange haired man said cheekily.

"I don't know what you mean." Ukyo played off, continuing with his cooking.

"You do," he walked around the kitchen so he was leant against the bar area. "All you brothers of mine didn't tell me he would be such an adorable thing. I mean yes, you raved about him but, hmmm, he's just passed my expectations by miles." he said teasingly.

_Ahh, tomorrows finally the wedding… I wonder what conflicted feelings my brothers are experiencing right now… heh._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so i'll leave it on my desk so it's always in sight. I can't believe it's the wedding tomorrow. Oh… i'll be meeting my last step brother… I wonder what he's like… Ahhh i'm so nervous, it'll be the first time I met Miwa-san too. I wonder how nee-san is, we haven't spoken in a while nor texted… she seems to have… changed huh. <em>

Syo's eyes saddened, Ema had grown distant and was focused on her boyfriend and friends, forgetting about Syo, and Futo was ignoring him the day before the wedding. His eyes still were heavy on him like weights but he knew that there was no point in trying to sleep. He slapped his face with both his hands to wake him up and snap out of his depressing thoughts.

_I have to go back and help Ukyo-nii… _

With that he left, trying to stay upbeat.

* * *

><p>"Okay, well seems like we did another great job. Everyone should love this, arigatou Syo-chan," Ukyo said, taking off his apron, stopping mid-way. "You don't have an apron do you?"<p>

"N-no, I don't but it should be me thanking you Ukyo-nii." he rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone had sat down at the table and like always Ukyo and Syo handed out the plates of the meal they had created together. The dirty blond brought the final plate, his own, he could never get used to the amount of people, it still overwhelmed him but he liked it. Part of him didn't want to get used to it, mainly because he wanted to cherish the feeling but there were a few other reasons. Like always the twins had a free seat between them for him, he pretended that he didn't care about it, but in truth it made him really happy that every dinner they held him a place, he felt apart of something.

"Syo-chan~, sit with us, this is now your place." Tsubaki said playfully as Azusa pulled out the chair to make it easier on the blond.

"How's your day been Syo-chan?" Iori asked, as the blond pulled his chair in, he sat opposite of Tsubaki. Syo was hesitant on what to respond.

"Um…" he looked down trying to think of how his day was, he couldn't remember, he had zoned out through most of it, thinking about the person who was sitting opposite him and paying not the slightest attention to him.

"Everything alright?" Kaname asked.

"Hai," he replied quickly, not wanting them to panic over nothing. "I just didn't know how to describe it. It was just a bit tiring, we learnt a lot of new things." he smiled, trying to reassure them. He was going to tell them about the infirmary but he didn't think it was the best time to bring it up. Plus, if he did the reason why was because he didn't sleep, which lead to why he didn't sleep and that lead to Futo. Overall it seemed to only make matters worse if he did, and it's not like it mattered anyway, thats what he thought.

_Something doesn't feel right… _Azusa and Tsubaki thought, they often did this, they were one of the same after all.

"What did you learn?" Azusa asked, they both felt that it would be more unexpected if darker twin asked.

"Ah… well, um, we, um-." Syo wasn't expecting them to ask anything about that, he could lie but that thought never crossed his mind. He had no idea what they had learnt, which reminded him to ask his friends for notes later.

"What actually happened? Something with Jirou again?" Tsubaki questioned, his tone was more serious. Syo waved both his hands in front of him, trying to reassure the silver haired twin that what he thought wasn't the case.

"No, no. I just had to go to the infirmary! Thats all! J-jirou… he actually apologized to me." the blond said frantically, before the penny dropped on what he had said. He internally face palmed and was unaware of the idols gaze.

"You went to the infirmary!? Onii-chan are you unwell?" asked the worried Wataru.

"No, really, I just didn't get any sleep last night. I was restless, haha." he giggled trying to play it off. Again unaware of the gaze of a concerned idol.

"Are you sure thats all?" Masaomi asked, his face was serious and wanted a truthful answer.

"Hai, I stayed there for about an hour and then headed back to class. Just my mind is a little fuzzy of the day. And Jirou really did apologize to me, I bumped into him and nothing happened." he said, trying his hardest to reassure them, and it worked… partly.

_I wonder if he didn't sleep because of me… well he deserves it, after all he did the same to me… _

"Well, we are glad to hear that. Oh Hikaru gave you your suit, how do you like it?" Ukyo asked, changing to a happier subject. The dirty blond blushed with a soft smile.

"I really like it, i've never had a suit before." he said innocently.

"Never had one?" Iori was slightly confused, like the others as Syo nodded with a smile.

The conversation between the family continued, even Futo spoke, but not to Syo. He was wanting to enforce how he felt even more, and he knew it was working. As soon as dinner was finished the idol rushed off, not batting an eyelid to the hurt and confused blond he left behind.

_Serves you right… Tch! Please don't make that hurt expression, you'll ruin your punishment…_

* * *

><p>Syo walked through the halls headed for the bathroom hoping that it would clear his pounding mind. Seeing Futo rush off after dinner really had hit him, normally he would stay and talk for a while. He couldn't let go on how many times he had tried to talk to him, thinking that each time he only irked Futo more, but then he became more confused when he thought about what Momo and Shin said. Azusa and Tsubaki, they were in their own was mature, that made the evidence mainly conclude to one person out of the three, Futo. Which then created the continuous question that wouldn't cease to play on his mind.<p>

_Why did he beat Jirou so badly for someone he hardly knew? … Also that hickey he left on me… and t-the, the… k-k-kiss… _

His face heated up as he glanced in the mirror, he made a double take on what he saw. Another hickey.

_Heh… w-when d-did that get there!? … Did everyone see it this morning?! Masa-nii wouldn't have done it would he!? T-that doesn't seem like him… It, it couldn't be Futo-nii could it?! _

He held the new hickey on the opposite side, his face red and mind blank. His immediate reaction was to rush into the shower to forget, he still had his bruises, they don't heal overnight after all, and they did sting a little but not as much. Syo couldn't pin it but it felt they were healing a little faster, little did he know its because someone had tendered to him during the night. He allowed the steamy water to massage his body, relaxing him and letting his mind wonder, which would be a good thing… unless your mind wanders to a recent memory of the place you are in.

_The water feels sooooo good~ … I feel so relaxed, I wanna stay here for ages~ … This is where me and Futo-nii-_

He interrupted his own thoughts with his own panicked mind. His face that he had recently calmed became flustered again. Memories flooded into the forefront, the idol had him pinned to this exact wall, Syo himself and the famous, adored idol were naked, skin almost touching. How he thought that at any moment Futo could have done whatever he wanted, he overpowered him in every way and thinking that made Syo blush even more.

_W-why am I thinking this!?... Stop!_

But his mind didn't listen, everything about the shower would bring memories. The shower he stood in, the sound of the water and the chill in the air. He couldn't help but remember every detail and how he wasn't sure of his feeling about it. He was utterly confused and conflicted. Storming out the shower, finding it now useless to relax as it made him feel hot… but not in the normal way, a way he never felt before… like when the idol hugged him, left the first hickey, even kissed him… he didn't know what to feel.

_I need to try and sleep… maybe thats why i'm like this… _

With that he dried off and changed, still feeling slightly flustered from his previous thoughts, and left the bathroom with a loud, tired sigh, unaware of nearby ears.

* * *

><p><em>He's been acting weird recently, well more than usual. Something must be on his mind, especially for him to sigh like that… I just really hope it isn't that spoilt idol, i'm already being pushed to my limit here.<em>

Tsubaki watched as Syo walked away from the bathroom towards where he was. His hair dripped onto his slender neck, making the silver head blush as it led down into his clothes.

"Syo-chan," he said as he appeared in front of the blond. "Are you okay? Something seems to be weighing on your mind."

"Ah, Tsubaki-nii. I'm okay, just tired." he let off a small smile.

"That's not all though is it?" this caught the blonds attention, he saw the worry in the usually playful twins eyes. "Its Futo isn't it?" he asked, he knew that it was. His mouth opened to reply but all he could do was look away from the purple orbs. All of the brothers had noticed the idol was being cold to him, they felt like they shouldn't be able to understand, but deep down they had a hunch it could be jealousy. They all felt it towards each other because they all wanted to have Syo, they knew it but the little, dirty blond was oblivious.

_I knew it. Of course it was Futo… and I bet this is part of his 'punishment' thing he does to get Syo's attention… I can't accept it!_

Syo smiled and let off a little wave as he began to walk away and without knowing the twin had lurched forward and grabbed his wrist. He gave the blond no time to react as he pulled the weightless blond into his embrace, his head sunk and buried into the smaller males neck. The blonds emerald orbs widened, he felt slight pain over his body from the pressure on his wounds but he didn't mind. Tsubaki was never really like this and Syo felt comfortable within his arms, he knew the twin had been worried about him and so he hugged him whilst rubbing his back, trying to be comforting. But this only made Tsubaki lose more of his resolve.

_This isn't good… it feels to good! _

He pushed the smaller male back slightly, looking at his disheveled clothes and wet hair, his large emerald eyes and slightly pink lips, tempting him… inviting him. His last thread of moral was gone. Syo was unable to comprehend what was happening, he closed his eyes at the sudden warmth of another was upon his lips.

_Ts-ts-tsu… k-k-kiss… Ehhhh!?_

He pushed back on the twins chest but his attempts were ineffective, he didn't know what to do with his hectic state of mind. Tsubaki, on the other hand, was in heaven.

_So soft… more… _

He pushed further onto his lips, waiting for the smaller male to gasp for air and as soon as he did his tongue barged its way through, deepening the kiss tenfold. The silver haired male enjoyed the pleasurable feeling a little longer before breaking the kiss knowing that the blond would need some time to understand the situation. His eyes opened, his face burned and his body was stiff.

_Too cute… _

Tsubaki leaned towards his ear with a huge grin on his face, the blonds hands were up near his lips, still dumbfounded.

"I'm never going to give up on you." he whispered into his ear, making his blush reach further than before and his body tense up.

_Wha… why… I-I… _

"Ow!" Tsubaki shouted as he rubbed his head forcing Syo to snap out of his thoughts only to see Azusa with his hand in the air after whacking his mischievous brother.

"I think it's time to leave Tsubaki." his stern, cold voice sent shivers down both their spines and reluctantly he walked away muttering under his breath.

"Quit butting in Azusa…" he said as he walked away.

The two stood in silence for a while. The dark haired twin could see that his lips were still wet from the kiss that he witnessed. Tsubaki was right, he did 'butt' in, but he didn't care.

"Gomen Syo-chan." he says quietly.

"No, no, don't say that…" he waved his hands frantically. "I… gomen…but… oyasumi Azusa-nii." he said bowing with flushed cheeks.

"You don't need to either. I understand, oyasumi Syo-chan." he said with a fake hidden smile letting his brother leave.

_I should be apologizing as i'm no better…_

* * *

><p>He walked with quick step to his room, still unable to comprehend the situation he saw. It looked like a normal sincere hug and turned into his twin kissing the boy. It frustrated him, not for the reason he had thought which was him being protective of his new brother, only adding to his anger, but because he knew deep down that they only reason he stopped it was because he was the same. He wanted to hug Syo close to him, kiss his soft lips, hold him in his arms.<p>

_He thanked me when he shouldn't have._

He let off a loud long sigh, running his slender fingers through his silky black hair.

"Azusa." a voice called out in front of him, snapping his focus to it's owner, his twin.

"Tsubaki," he came face to face with his twin who was waiting outside his door, he knew it was only a matter of time till they had this conversation. "What were you thinking?" he asked with a concerned tone, earning a narrowing look.

"You shouldn't have butted in Azusa," the silver haired twin walked towards his own door and placed his hand on the handle. "I'm not going to give up on him. Not even to you. I can't." he said as he walked into his room, just providing him enough time to hear his other halfs reply.

"I'm the same… Tsubaki." he muttered loud enough before heading into his own bedroom.

* * *

><p>The idol led on his bed staring at the ceiling not even giving a second thought to the music he was listening to. He was restless and had tried many things to take his mind off things, he watched films and picked up tips from how the characters were presented and acted, he practiced his 'killer' poses in the mirror and tried to drift off into music, but nothing worked. He sighed heavily switching the song.<p>

_Tonights gonna be a long night… what to do i'm so bored… guess I haven't relieved myself in a while… might as well nothing else to do… _

He looked at the clock and saw it was 9pm, effortlessly he picked up his phone and began his search, hoping that this would force his mind to forget the dirty blond for a while. Finally he found a video that might manage sate him for the time being. Ten minutes passed by and Futo was angry, he had tried many things but nothing would get his member excited, and this only caused him to feel more restless.

_Whyyyy!? Urg! This night has become so frustrating and I can't even sleep!_

He led there, phone on his bedside table and arm over his face letting out a deep breath, and at that moment his mind became filled with Syo. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the talk from this morning, Syo had slept with Masaomi, and overhearing his brothers it wasn't the first time, which only angered him further. He took another deep breath trying to think of something else and the shower came to mind. That was the first time he hugged Syo and they were both only wearing waist towels, the thought sent a mischievous smirk to his lips.

_Ah, he looked soo cute… heh, least my aho brothers saw the hickeys… I knew he wouldn't be able to hide them. _

He smiled from the thought, seeing both love bites that _he_ placed on the blonds slender, pale, neck made him feel hot and flustered. His skin was so soft and tasty between his lips it took all he had to hold back the second time. The time where Syo was asleep, oblivious to the idol putting healing cream on his wounds, the thought made Futo become a deeper shade of red. He couldn't stand not understanding his own feelings. He put both hands over his face and rolled to his side, trying to control all the contrasting emotions that battled within him.

_I'm going to get you back for making me like this…_

* * *

><p>[ Group Chat: Title: #Bromo's #HugeJackman #JirouGoneByeBye ;)<p>

Momo: Heyyy guys :D

Shin: Yo

Syo: Hi :)

Momo: Syo…

Syo: Yes?...

Shin: Someones in trouble ~ Hahaha

Momo: …

Shin: Ok! Gomen! So Syo xD

Syo: Everything okay Momo?

Momo: That's what I need to ask u! Sorted things out with Futo-kun yet? :/

Syo: …

Shin: Come on Syooo! You need to do it!

Momo: For once I agree with the moron

Shin: You wound me… xD

Momo: Yeahhh~ … anyway, Syo go and sort it out now! You will feel worse if not!

Syo: But…

Shin: But what?

Momo: Syo, man the hell up already and go make things right with him!

Shin: I agree with the beast

Momo: Shin…

Shin: Yeah?

Momo: Fucking run…

Shin: Already on it :D

Momo: Syo, i'm gonna go beat up this loser. Man up and go make things right! You want to and need to! You better do it or else! Good Luck!

Shin: Good Luck! Love you Syooooo

Momo: Me too! And Shin …

Shin: What?

Momo: I'm outside your house…

Shin: Fuck…

Syo: I think you need it more than I xD

Good luck Shin, Momo…

Momo: Yes?

Syo: Go easy on him xD

Momo: Huehuehue… ]

Syo flopped onto his bed laughing at his friends, they always made him happy, and they were right he needed to apologize and make things right with Futo. He would feel worse and probably make himself sick from the worry if he didn't. He looked at the time 9:30pm.

_He should still be up right?... I should make this right as soon as possible I won't be able to sleep if I don't and i'm already exhausted! Tonights… today actually, has been tough… _

He got up nervously and left his room, his head was heavy like his eyes, he knew he wouldn't last long but he had to make things right.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Syo sighed and stood outside wondering for a few moments what he should do. He took a deep breath and held the handle pushing it gently, sighing in relief when it opened slowly. He took his final deep breath, calming down his raging nerves before taking a step into the idols territory.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's knocking on my door… they'll go away in a min when I don't answer. Hah, I can already tell who it is. Even his knock is cute and nervous… <em>

The idol heard nothing for a few minutes until he heard the handle being pushed and someone take a step inside, he smirked to himself.

_Someones being bold… well your punishment isn't over…_

* * *

><p>Syo took a couple more steps into the dark room looking for a sign of the idol, he walked further in and saw a figure on the bed, he led on his side facing the wall, looking peaceful.<p>

_Is he asleep? … _

He edged closer, trying to not make any sudden movements but not too quiet enough to seem creepy, he looks over Futo's face and see's his eyes are closed and his breathing is steady. He sighed, he really had wanted to make things right with Futo as soon as he could, whilst waiting for a new idea to arrive he sat and lent against the idols bed.

_Ah! I can try and wake him up gently. I mean I can apologize for both at the same time and get things sorted! Heh… hope he isn't too mad… _

He lent his stomach on Futo's bed and lightly poked his cheek with his small hands. No reaction. He furrowed his eyebrows disappointed that he hadn't woken up but he wasn't about to give up so easily, so he carried on and poked a little bit harder.

_What. Is. This. Baka. Doing. Quit. Poking. Me… I'm not going to wake up._

Five minutes had passed and the blond had tried whispering Futo's name, poke him and shake him lightly, he had even turned the lights on but nothing worked so he let the darkness take over once again.

_What do I do… _

"Futo-nii?" he whispered not knowing that the idol was listening to every word. "I… Gomen… I know you can't hear and I know it's not much if I don't know what I did and I promise I really have thought about it but… I don't like this… I know it was you who punched Jirou, only because Tsubaki-nii and Azusa-nii wouldn't… how come you beat him? Was it really for me? Can I think that… you did it because you can and don't hate me?"

_Baka… I can hear every word… _

"Still," he continued "Arigatou, he won't be bothering me again thanks to you and the twins … You ignoring me is scary… I couldn't concentrate in school and I didn't sleep, even when I tried to in the infirmary I couldn't… I just thought about you and what I can do to make things right… Please…Futo-nii… gomen." he rested his head in his arms on the bed, taking another deep breath until his eyes became too heavy for his body to handle and collapsed.

Hours passed by and Futo woke up not remembering when he fell asleep. He reached for his phone under his pillow and looked at the time, 2:30 am.

_Damn… I don't even remember falling asleep, just remember that Baka talking and then silence. He must have left… _

He turned his body and froze, his eyes took some time to adjust to what he was seeing. Syo was still asleep, his head in his arms on the bed whilst his body was huddled on the floor, the idol lent up still in disbelief on what he was seeing.

_Heh? He's still here! It's almost 3am! Is he crazy!? Was he planning on staying there all night… geez Baka… _

He shivered slightly realising that there was a slight chill, he took another look at the sleeping blond, his fluffy hair spread out, his long eyelashes, his soft lips, he looked so small, he sighed and noticed an ever so slight shiver.

_You're gonna catch a cold… what am I to do with you heh… guess I have nooo choice but to warm you up… hehe… _

A grin appeared on his lips as he got up and stood next to the small blond, he chuckled to himself.

_Your mind must have been full of me if I made you do this… _

His smile widened as he gently picked Syo up into his arms, surprised by how light and small he felt, holding him tighter into his body he maneuvered onto his bed not wanting to wake him up and lose this opportunity.

_Even if he did wake up, no way would I let him go._

Slowly he placed him against the wall side of the bed, making it harder for him to get out of this situation if he did, by accident, wake up. Softly the idol placed the covers over him and himself, he gazed at the blond for a few moments taking all the detail in, he was too happy on what was going on that he didn't want to forget. He lifted his hand and moved the blonds hair off his face, trailing his hand on his jaw line until his finger met his lips, he pushed on them lightly with a smirk.

_Well he hasn't woken up yet… _

With that, he leaned forward and tenderly placed his lips on his, staying there for a few moments before moving away, another smile beamed across his face. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, a hand on his waist and a hand cupping his head. He pulled him into his body, placing his chin on the blonds head moving it closer to his own chest, sharing his warmth and holding him close, feeling their heartbeats beat next to each other.

_I can't stay mad at him, though it was good entertainment watching him worry about it for sooo long, you could see it on his face. And if he was like that at home then at school he would have been worse… didn't appreciate hearing about that Jirou twat. Least he's leaving what's __**mine**_ _alone… Ah Syo you Baka, your speech to me was cute and right now you're even cuter… wonder what you will be like when you wake up… you still have your punishment yet to come for sleeping in the same bed as Masaomi… Oyyaaaassssummmi~_

Heyyy

Okay so this is chapter 5 done! :D

Next chapter is the wedding! :)

Thank you guys for your support :)

Hope you liked this chapter

Love you all

*hugs*

p.s. i'm super glad I split this into two parts xD

Love from

LiveforAnime :3


End file.
